Die and Reborn
by rykoho
Summary: Un 7éme King Of Iron Fist Tournament vient d'être annoncé. Ils y seront tous. Chacun d'entre eux répondra de nouveau à l'appel. Il est temps maintenant de réveiller le passé pour sauver l'avenir.
1. Retrouvailles funestes 1er partie

Prologue

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que le King Of Iron Fist Tournament 6 avait pris fin avec la disparition du président directeur général de la Mishima Zaibastu, Jin Kazama. Seule une poignée fut conscient de l'ampleur de la tragedie qui s'était déroulée au fin fond du desert. Mais le monde avait son sauveur, son heros. Lars Alexandersson. Celui-ci avait comme convenu fait main basse sur les affaires de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Arrivé à la tête du conglomerat, sa première décision fut de stopper tout les conflits qu'avaient engendré le groupe financier. La communauté internationale remercia et salua ce geste de paix. Alors que la Mishima Zaibastu et la G-corporation dirigée par le demi-frère de Lars, Kazuya Mishima s'affrontaient sur un plan moins apparent dans le domaine de la haute technologie. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Jin Kazama serait toujours en vie. Il en fut décidé ainsi, le nouveau leader du plus grand groupe financier de la planete, Lars Alexandersson, déclara officiellement la venu d'un septième King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles funestes. 1er partie.

Les tenebres. Les tenebres depuis toujours. L'obscurité inconnue. Le froid et le calme. Les tenebres reposantes. Plus de douleur, plus de lumiére et plus aucun bruit. Aucun bruit. Si.

Ces quelques bribes de voix dans le lointain. Elles sont là. Elles lui parlent. Il les ecoute. Il le sait maintenant, il est vivant. Ces voix qu'il entendait dans son fond interieur, il pouvait le jurer. Il les connaissait. Et vint de nouveau la clarté, la sensation de retrouver son corps, puis ses sens et enfin, il reprit connaissance.

" Il revient à lui." dit une voix douce et vieillissante. Il crut d'abord qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais une autre voix repondit.

" Il etait temps. Personne ne sait qu'il est en vie. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs." ajouta l'autre voix.

Il en etait sure, il connaissait ces personnes.

" Je commençais à perdre espoir. L'avoir retrouvé dans le desert quasi-intact, relève simplement du miracle." emit l'homme à la vieille voix. L'autre homme reprit la parole.

" Ma mission est terminée docteur. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici." repliqua t-il d'un ton sec.

Il put entendre les pas s'eloigner de lui. Et à defaut de ne pas les voir, son experience ne put le trahir.

L'homme qui partait, semblait beaucoup plus robuste que son interlocuteur. Rien qu'en ecoutant le timbre de sa voix, il devinait facilement l'ecart de force entre les deux enigmatiques personnages. C'etait certain, l'homme etait un combattant et il l'avait deja rencontré. De meme, le doute ne lui fut plus permis quand la reponse arriva de la bouche du vieil homme.

" Ne croyez pas cela mon cher Raven, nous serons bientot à meme de nous revoir et plus vite que vous ne le pensez."

Raven, à l'entente de ce nom, tout lui revint parfaitement en tete. Le temple, le demon Azazel, et son sacrifice pour sauver ce monde dans lequel il n'avait deja que trop vecu.

Le chemin vers l'emergence fut rapide. Ses organes reprirent un rythme normal. Ses muscles endolories par un trop long sommeil lui redonnaient la sensation de renaitre et dans ses veines, coulaient le sang. Le sang maudit des Mishima. Il demeura seul un instant, assistant à sa propre resurrection. Ecoutant les battements de son coeur, puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Par reflexe, il balaya d'abord la piéce d'un regard. Sur une simple apperçu, il constata un endroit tres eclairé. Mais ce qui fut le plus deconsertant pour lui, c'est l'immensité de cette piéce. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de laboratoire. Un laboratoire comme il avait deja pu les voir lorsqu'il etait le chef de l'empire Mishima. Tres vite, il comprit qu'on devait y faire des experiences. Des experiences sur lui.

Tout devint clair quand il sentit des sangles metalliques lui serrer ses poignets et ses chevilles. La table qui le retenait captif etait inclinée. Lui permettant d'observer l'etrange personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Sa bouche pateuse, emit ses premieres paroles. Cela aurait pu etre une question, mais c'etait inutile, il avait reconnu son geolier.

"Vous!" s'exclama t-il

Le vieil homme en face de lui, etait de faible corpulence, le dos avachi. Des cheveux blanc degarnis sur le milieu du crane. Il portait de petite lunettes rondes et une longue veste blanche que portent les scientifiques lors de leurs interventions.

Le vieillard lui sourit tout en le regardant de haut en bas. Il contemplait son specimen. Ce dernier etait relié à de nombreux fils qui transmettaient divers informations aux postes de controles qui jonchaient le laboratoire. Puis il s'adressa à son cobaye.

" Tu es enfin reveillé mon garçon, c'est extraordinaire. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que nous t'avons retrouvé à moitié mort dans le desert. Le mieux, c'est que tu sembles n'en courir aucune sequelle." prononça le scientifique.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme retorqua puissament.

" Ou suis-je? Et qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?" interrogea t-il tout en tentant de se liberer.

L'homme agé mit ses mains devant lui en essayant de le calmer.

" Du calme mon garçon, tu es..." ce docteur ne put finir sa phrase, son prisonnier l'interrompit brutalement en lui criant d'un ton menaçant.

" Je ne suis pas votre garçon, Bosconovitch! Je suis Jin, Kazama Jin!"

Chapitre1 : Retrouvailles funestes. Fin de la 1er partie.


	2. Retrouvailles funestes 2éme partie

Chapitre1 : Retrouvailles funestes. 2éme partie.

Le vieil homme recula, apeuré face à la colere de Jin. Les yeux de celui-ci furent comme des poignards. Meme attaché et à demi-conscient, il restait terrifiant.

Il commença à se debattre, à remuer dans tout les sens pour se defaire de ses liens. Et plus il se debattait, plus sa colere grandissait. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas , il hurla.

" Libere moi!"

Sur ces mots de rage, les postes de controle aux alentours commencèrent à s'affoler. Son corps, fut alors entouré d'eclairs qui tournoillèrent autour de lui. Il pouvait ressentir son sang bouillir dans toutes ses veines.

Le docteur constatant que ses installations allaient bientot arrivées à saturation, essaya de calmer le jeune homme en jouant sa derniere carte avant une eventuelle catastrophe.

" Arrete! Ces machines n'ont pas ete conçu pour ton reveil. Ecoute moi, ecoute moi je te dis! Je peux te soigner. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour supprimer le gene demoniaque de ton corps, Jin arrete!" prevint le vieillard qui semblait plus craindre pour ses ordinateurs que pour sa propre vie.

A cela, la fureur de Jin s'estompa. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui sembla insensé. Mais il se laissa convaincre de croire que cela etait possible. Cette malediction qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il prenait une bouffée d'oxygene allait peut-etre finir grace à cet homme. Curieux, il lui demanda.

" Tu peux vraiment le faire? Tu peux vraiment me debarrasser de ce mal?

Le docteur s'avança dans un premier temps vers ses precieux ordinateurs. D'un regard vif et expert, il ne constata aucun dommage apparent. Il tapota sur l'un des claviers avant de repondre.

" Je le peux Jin. Pendant que tu etais dans le coma, je me suis livré à de nombreuses experiences sur toi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour tout reunir, mais je peux le faire." exprima t-il humblement avant de liberer son patient de ces chaines.

Tout à coup, les bracelets de metal s'ecartèrent et les files se detachèrent de son corps, le laissant aspirer de nouveau à une liberté pleine de promesse. Il descendit lentement de la table. Ses membres endoloris par une inactivité prolongée, ne lui permettait pas encore de se mouvoir comme il le desirait.

Debout, il remarqua sa totale nuditée. Le temps n'avait pas epargné son physique. Ses muscles, à cause du manque d'exercice avaient nettement diminué. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Apres quelques pas, il s'ecroula à genoux sur le sol froid du laboratoire. Frusté devant cette impuissance, il frappa les dalles avec ses poings. Meme si sa volonté demeurait inebranlable, son corps, lui, refusait d'obeir. Il secoua la tete.

Il tenta encore de se relever. Jin n'etait pas homme à abandonner. Enfin debout malgré la douleur, il fit un pas puis chancela. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'ecrouler de nouveau, le docteur Bosconovitch l'agrippa pour lui eviter sa chute et lui tendit un linge pour qu'il se couvre.

" Doucement, tu es resté longtemps sans bouger. Tiens enfile ça. Ne t'inquietes pas, je vais vite te remettre sur pieds."

Il resta silencieux, se concentrant sur chaque partie de son corps. Dans son esprit celui-ci avait deja entamé sa reéducation. Appuyé contre son sauveur, un vulgaire draps dissimulant ses parties, ils s'avancèrent ensuite tout deux vers la sortie du laboratoire.

Sur le coté droit d'une porte blindée, il y avait une petite tablette numerique. Le docteur entra un code puis celle-ci s'ouvrit en remontant dans le plafond. Derriere se tenaient deux gardes armés et masqués. Jin ne reconnut pas les uniformes, ce n'etait ni ceux de la Tekken Force, ni ceux de la G-corporation. Une question vint alors lui bruler les levres.

" Pour qui travaillez-vous docteur?" reclama t-il soucieux de ne pas se laisser piéger par un complot commandité par l'un des membres du clan Mishima.

" A vrai dire, cela va peut-etre t'etonner, mais je suis à mon propre compte. Les gardes que tu vois ici, font partie du clan Manji. Et l'endroit ou tu te trouves et leur dernier repaire."

La reponse du vieil homme le rassura. Mais l'experience lui avait appris à se mefier des personnes aux ambitions personnelles. Ça, il en savait bien quelque chose avec le passé qu'il trainait derriere lui.

Justement, et ce repaire, clos, sans fenetre, dont le peu que Jin avait observé, ne ressemblait à aucune infrastructure connue. Les murs etaient d'une matiere grisatre, froide et metallique. L'air ambiant climatisé degagé un vent frais. Le sol etait tracé de plusieurs lignes de differentes couleurs, certainement un reperage pour delimiter les zones du repaire pensa t-il.

Le docteur Bosconovitch ordonna à l'un des gardes d'accompagner son protegé en salle de recuperation et de lui trouver des vetements. Il prit soin de le renseigner sur son rapide retour avec le materiel necessaire à sa remise en condition. Jin fit une requete avant le depart du docteur.

" Il me faudrait une paire de ciseaux." requit-il en passant sa main dans ses long cheveux noirs.

En effet, le docteur n'avait apparement pas pris le temps de s'occuper de son apparence pendant son coma. Le vieil homme sourit, comprenant le besoin de son patient. Il acquiesça et partit chercher les affaires.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, le garde deposa Jin devant une autre porte blindée. Celle-ci ne possedait pas de securité comme celle du labo. Rien quand se tenant a proximité, elle s'ouvrait automatiquement.

A l'interieur, deux lits superposés collés au mur de gauche, à l'opposé un petit lavabo ainsi qu'un miroir decorés pauvrement la chambre. Dans le fond en face une table et une chaise. Et toujours cette couleur grise metallisée qui respirait des parois.

Jin posa ses mains sur le rebord du lit superieur, baissa sa tete et fit quelques etirements. Il se demandait combien de temps encore son corps allait lui resister. Ses os craquaient essayant de retrouver leurs allignements. Ses muscles poursuivaient leur reveil, il sourit quand ceux de ses jambes purent enfin le faire tenir debout normalement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le docteur venait de revenir avec des vetements et à premiere vue avec ce qu'il ressemblait à une trousse de materiels medical. Il lui donna un jean's noir, une simple chemise blanche et une paire de chaussure. Jin s'habilla, puis ajouta.

" C'est ça vos salles de recuperation?" jeta t-il d'un ton insolant.

Le scientifique ne repondit pas, celui-ci etait deja en train de deballer quelques flacons et une seringue. Il plongea l'aiguille dans l'un d'eux, pret à administrer un curieux produit à son patient. Ce qui fit de suite reagir l'ex president de la Mishima Zaibastu.

" Vous faites quoi avec ça?" demanda un Jin mefiant.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Face à ce mutisme, le jeune Kazama lui saisit le poignet et lui redemanda ce qu'il faisait en haussant le ton.

" Je vous ai posé une question! Vous allez m'injecter quoi, docteur?"

Le vieux scientifique du cette fois s'expliquer.

" Ceci est juste un petit remontant de ma composition. N'ais pas peur. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait etre vite remis sur pieds? Alors, laisse moi faire." repondit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Sur cette reponse Jin lacha son bras. Il remonta la manche de sa chemise tout en fixant le docteur d'un regard glacial. Au premier doute, il le tuerait sur place.

Il reçu l'injection, et sentit sa tension monter d'un seul coup. L'adrenaline le submergea, tout son corps explosa de puissance. Ses muscles se contractèrent au maximun. Il commença à transpirer, à avoir chaud.

Mais bon sang songea t-il, qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Bosconovitch l'observait. Constatant que le souffle de Jin devenait de plus en plus accrut. Il sourit une nouvelle fois en hochant la tete. Puis lorsque la metamorphose fut terminée, Jin lui rendit son sourire. Oui, il etait bien vivant.

" C'est incroyable." lança t-il. " Je suis en pleine forme."

Il commença à envoyer plusieurs coups dans le vide. Il vit tres vite qu'il avait perdu en rapidité, mais pour le moment ça lui suffisait. Il savait qu'avec de l'entrainement cela reviendrait tres vite. Son guerisseur sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche et lui les tendit.

" Tiens, voila ce que tu m'as demandé. Et excuse moi encore d'avoir negligé ce petit detail. A vrai dire je n'etais pas certain que tu te reveilles un jour." plaisanta le medecin.

Jin prit les ciseaux et fit un signe de tete pour le remercier.

Il se mit en face du miroir et se coupa lui meme les cheveux. En fixant son reflet avec cette coupe, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à un samourai d'un vieux jeu video dont il avait oublié le nom. Le docteur prefera quitter la piéce, lui signalant au passage qu'il l'attendrait dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jin finit sa toilette capillaire. Lorsque le docteur Bosconovitch le vit sortir et le rejoindre, là plus de doute possible, Jin Kazama etait ressuscité.

" Bien, maintenant suis moi, nous allons nous occuper de ton gene malefique." clarifia le vieil homme qui avançait lentement à cause de son grand age.

Cote à cote, Jin le suivait. Mais de nombreuses interrogations trottaient dans sa tete. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'etait passé durant son absence.

" Docteur, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon coma, s'il vous plait." demanda t-il contrarié.

Il graignait deja ses dires et pensait meme au pire. Il aurait du poser d'autre questions. Pourtant ce fut celle-ci qui le tracassa le plus.

" Rassure-toi, le monde va bien. Si tu veux parler de la Mishima Zaibastu et du clan Mishima, je peux te renseigner, si tu veux." repondit le vieillard qui avançait d'un pas lourd dans ces long couloirs sinueux.

Jin le lui suggera, et son interlocuteur lui raconta tout.

" Par ou commencer? Tres bien, celui qui a repris les renes de ton entreprise et qui est à la tete de la Mishima Zaibastu actuellement est monsieur Alexandersson. Il a fait de grandes choses, tu sais. Notamment le fait de stopper tout conflits hostiles sur les territoires internationnaux. Cela lui a meme valu le prix nobel de la paix." ajouta-il avec entrain.

Lars, pensa Jin tout en baissant les yeux, non fière de ce qu'il avait engendré. Il continua de marcher à coté du scientifique tout en l'ecoutant avec interet.

" Quant à Kazuya il est toujours le chef de la G-corporation. Lui et monsieur Alexandersson se livrent une bataille sans merci sur le plan economique. Pour ce qui est d' Heihachi, eh bien, je n'ai pas d'informations à te donner, car je n'en ai pas moi-meme." finit-il enfin.

Le jeune homme hocha legerement la tete, ces paroles l'avait quelque peu rassuré.

Ils arrivèrent à un ascenseur, ou Jin jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour savoir combien d'etage possédait cette forterresse. Il en compta sept. A l'interieur, le professeur glissa une clée dans une serrure au dessus du tableau de choix des etages. Puis il enfonça la serrure, ce qui fit descendre ledit ascenseur. Arrivé à destination, le docteur expliqua leurs presences dans cet endroit.

" Bien nous sommes au dernier etage de la base, c'est ici que nous allons te retirer ton gene demoniaque, j'ai tout le materiel un peu plus loin. Tu me suis et surtout, tu ne touches à rien et tu restes à coté de moi, d'accord." recommanda cette fois le docteur bien plus soucieux que tout à l'heure.

Jin acquiesça de la tete.

Dans ce couloir aucun trait au sol, meme pas un panneau indiquant les zones de cet etage. Il comportait quelques portes, tous numerotées. A l'intersection du couloir, dans le fond sur sa gauche une immense porte blindée.

Cette porte l'intrigua immediatement. Bosconovitch, lui, continua son chemin tout droit, mais paniqua dés qu'il vit Jin avancer vers l'autre chemin.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'ai dit de me suivre." fit le vieil homme mecontent.

Jin continua sa progression et posa une ultime question au scientifique.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derriere cette porte?" questionna t-il avec une infinie curiositée. Le vieux savant lui fit une etrange reponse, lui qui d'ordinaire etait si pragmatique ne donna rien de concret dans ses paroles.

" Il n'y a rien du tout pour toi la-bas, allez viens, ce n'est pas par là. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, depechons nous." suggera t-il nerveusement.

Mais le jeune Kazama etait deja arrivé devant la porte. Celle-ci faisait la largeur du couloir et d'une hauteur approchant trois fois la taille du combattant. Elle etait fermée en son centre par une jonction dentellée de haut en bas. Le docteur emit de nouveau une tentive pour le ramener vers l'autre couloir.

" Kazama Jin, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras de quoi te guerir. Suis moi maintenant." rendit le vieil homme de plus en plus perturbé.

Jin n'ecoutait plus, et lorsque sa main toucha la porte, son sixieme sens lui cria de l'ouvrir. C'etait plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il se cachait derriere cette barriere d'acier. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais c'etait comme si quelqu'un l'appellait. Il se retourna et fit une requete au docteur.

" Ouvrez cette porte, s'il vous plait."

Dés lors Bosconovitch se mit entre lui et la porte. Il le fixa d'un regard malsain avant de lui hurler

" C'est hors de question!"

Jin fronça alors les sourcils, et poussa violemment le vieil homme sur le coté qui tomba sur le sol.

" Puisque c'est ainsi, vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix."

Le guerrier rassembla alors ses forces, se concentrant sur un point de l'immense porte blindée. Enfin, il relacha dans un rale toute sa puissance dessus. La porte vibra et grinça sous l'impact de son poing. Mais elle ne ceda pas. Jin esquissa un sourire et ironiquement il fit.

" En effet, je manque d'entrainement."

Il balança de nouveau un coup de poing dans l'amas de metal. Cette fois la porte blindée s'eventra sous les yeux du scientifique terrorisé. Il cria desesperé ces paroles dont Jin ne prit pas peine d'entendre.

"Non! N'entre pas là! Tu n'es pas pret! Jin ne fait pas ça!"

Tout à coup une alarme resonna dans tout le repaire et une voix feminine robotisée s'exclama.

" Alerte, intrusion niveau 8 secteur de recherche! Intervention imminente!"

Le message repassait sans cesse en boucle. Mais Jin n'allait pas s'arreter là. Il entra et s'avança dans ce qu'il croyait etre un autre laboratoire plus elaboré. L'endroit etait froid, des tubes de metal longeaient les murs. Des moniteurs affichaient differents graphs qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Dans le fond de la salle, il crut apercevoir une espece de cage en verre remplit d'un liquide d'une anormal couleur verdatre. Il s'y approcha. Le docteur tenta de le retenir.

" Arrete! Arrete jeune Mishima, tu ne dois pas etre ici!" poussa le scientifique afin d'obtenir l'attention du puissant guerrier.

Jin lança un regard en biais vers le vieillard, ce nom, le revulsait. Il poursuivit toutefois l'exploration du cocon de verre, tournant autour pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

A cet instant, ce qu'il y vit le tetanisa.

Son coeur se crispa. Pris de vertige, il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit pour se prouver qu'il ne revait pas. Ce n'est pas possible se dit-il effaré.

Il posa ses mains sur l'enorme bocal qui contenait les racines de son etre. Lorsqu'il fut sure qu'il ne delirait pas, il se rememora le passé. Se rappellant de lointains souvenirs. Au fond de lui, il n'y avait plus rien de combatif, il n'y avait meme plus la trace d'un homme. Et quand il murmura ce mot, il ne resta plus qu'un enfant face à la plus merveilleuse des personnes.

" Maman."

Chapitre1 : Retrouvailles funestes. Fin de la 2éme partie. 


	3. Retrouvailles funestes 3éme partie

Chapitre1 : Retrouvailles funestes. 3éme partie.

Elle etait bien là, et non, il ne revait pas. Flottant au-dessus de lui, il croyait voir un ange. Ses parties intimes etaient recouvertes par des bandelettes medicales. Jin la contempla avec un regard remplit d'amour. Elle semblait dormir profondement. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, etre dans les bras de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Mais l'homme derriere lui le ramena à la realité. Et cette fois, Jin avait toute les raisons du monde d'éprouver de la haine. Le vieil homme prit un ton plus perfide, et dit.

" Oui Jin, c'est bien ta mére, Jun Kazama. Elle aussi je lui ai fait deux, trois petites choses." clama le docteur en ricanant.

Entendant cela, Jin ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'avait du faire cet infame personnage au corps de sa mére. Il ne put consevoir le fait qu'il l'avait reduite à l'etat de cobaye. Il se souvint seulement de cette femme à la fois douce et forte qui le cherissait durant son enfance.

C'est à ses cotés qu'il avait passé les plus belle années de sa vie. Du bonheur, il passa à la peine et puis vint la colere.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" fulmina t-il fou de rage.

Le docteur lui ne lui donna qu'un sourire sadique, ce à quoi Jin retorqua de nouveau.

" Reponds! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" repeta furieusement le fils de Jun.

Cette fois le scientifique savait que si il ne repondait pas, il n'aurait pas la vie sauve. Il voulait gagner du temps. Il connaissait sa base mieux que quiconque et les gardes n'allaient plus tarder à intervenir suite au declenchement de l'alarme qui retentissait depuis tout à l'heure.

" Tu ne comprendrais pas. Cela depasse tes facultés mentales. Mais je tacherai de faire simple pour un esprit aussi conditionné que le tien. Suite à toutes mes recherches, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de, disons, reconstituer toutes les cellules du corps humain. Et pour reussir se prodige, les notes du docteur Abel, m'ont eté tres utiles." declara le vieil homme qui reculait vers la sortie.

Toutefois, Jin tout en l'ecoutant ne laissait pas plus de quelques pas entre lui et ce vieux fou qui poursuivit ses revelations.

"A l'epoque, je pensais que l'on pouvait reussir à garder l'essence d'une vie à partir de la robotique. Folie que cela! Pourtant, j'y ai cru pendant de nombreuses années avec le projet Jack-2. Quelle ironie, une pensée humaine dans un corps d'acier. J'ai pensé alors que si c'etait possible dans un sens, cela pouvait l'etre aussi dans l'autre!" exprima Bosconovitch de plus en plus envahit par ses propres propos.

" Mais le temps me manquait et j'ai du m'y ressoudre, c'etait impossible. Une machine completement detruite peut etre reconstruite. Tandis qu'un corps totalement inexistant lui ne peut l'etre. Afin que cela soit possible, il faut l'essence de la vie pour y parvenir." conclut-il.

Jin ecoutait ces paroles de demence et en effet ce qui etait certain, c'est qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce charabia. Il s'exclama en demandant le rapport qu'il y avait avec la presence du corps de sa mere dans cet endroit et cette histoire. Le docteur haussa les epaules et reprit.

" Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, jeune imbecile. J'ai trouvé le moyen de canaliser cette essence. Ainsi par ce fait, de conserver l'esprit humain hors du temps. Et ta mére et toi, en etes les precurseurs." finit-il en riant, fier d'avoir enumeré sa decouverte.

Seulement ce rire fut de trop. Aussi vif qu'un felin, Jin bondit sur le vieillard et lui empoigna la gorge.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te tuer." profera le jeune combattant. " Je vais recuperer le corps de ma mère et sortir d'ici. Et je te conseil de ne pas m'en n'empecher." souligna t-il d'un regard persuasif avant de le lacher.

Il fit volte face, se dirigeant vers le receptacle qui contenait son bien le plus precieux. Et alors qu'il s'appreta à pulveriser la prison de verre, Bosconovitch lui hurla cet ultime avertissement.

" Jeune fou, si tu fais ça, elle mourra!"

L'enfant maudit stoppa net son mouvement. Que venait-il d'entendre? Et surtout de comprendre. Sa mère etait en vie. Impossible, ce vieux serpent devait mentir. Il revint alors vers son ancienne cible et l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise en lui demandant de s'expliquer.

" Que veux tu dire? Parle!" ordonna le jeune homme qui peinait à controler ses instincts meurtriers.

Tout tremblant, le docteur pointa son doigt vers un l'un des ordinateurs de la chambre froide.

Retenant sa future victime de son bras droit, il l'entraina avec lui vers l'ecran du poste de controle designé. Sur le moniteur, il voyait un trait bleue onduler à chaques secondes, emettant un leger bip à peine perceptible par les beuglements de l'alarme.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? formula t-il violemment en secouant le faible savant. Ce dernier lui repondit en baffouillant d'effroi.

" C'est... c'est son rythme cardiaque, il est constant. Elle va bien." dit-il à son agresseur.

Cette nouvelle rendit Jin euphorique.

" Ok, tu vas la reveiller maintenant." exprima l'ex roi du poing d'acier tout en trainant le corps émacié du docteur Bosconovitch vers la cage de sa mère.

Soudain, il sentit comme un courant d'air dans son dos, si l'alarme et son surplus d'emotions ne l'avaient pas troublé, il aurait pu reagir avant que la sombre main puisse toucher son epaule gauche et lui saisir sa chemise.

" Tu te calmes et tu le laches sans mouvement brusque. Compris?" prononça une voix profonde et menaçante sortit de nulle part qui se tenait juste derriere lui.

L'homme pour reussir l'exploit de surprendre Jin Kazama avait du etre aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Jin pivota legerement sa tete pour tenter d'entrevoir le visage de celui qui avait si subtilement dejoué ses reflexes. Ce visage et cette voix, pas de doute, il les avait reconnu.

" Raven." pouvait enfin affirmer Jin qui reflechissait à une strategie pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Il fit un leger mouvement vers l'avant pour tenter de degager son epaule.

Raven, de sa main gauche serra plus fort la chemise, tout en reprenant ses appuis. Le ninja remit directement en garde oralement le jeune homme en saisissant de son autre main la hampe de sa dague qu'il portait dans son dos.

"Je t'ai dit de le lacher et pas la peine de te debattre, tu ne peux rien faire dans cette position." declara t-il froidement.

Bosconovitch hochait la tete comprenant que la situation etait à l'avantage de son allié.

Cette mise en garde fit sourire le genie du combat qui lui demontra sa superiortié.

Tout se passa en un instant.

Jin lacha brutalement le docteur et dans le meme temps mit un coup de talon dans le tibia gauche du ninja. Surpris à la fois par la réaction de son opposant et par sa douleur à la jambe, Raven aussi vif qu'il pouvait l'etre, degaina son arme. Mais c'etait trop tard.

Le puissant guerrier d'une velocité presque inhumaine, executa une rotation vers la gauche tout en s'accroupissant. Dans la meme action le coup lateral de Raven lui rasa les cheveux, frappant dans le vide. Prenant appuie sur son genoux droit posé au sol, Jin porta une terrible droite qui retourna l'estomac de son assaillant qui fut projeté par la violence du coup à plusieurs metres de lui.

Le corps du ninja finit par heurter le sol. Tres vite, il reprit ses esprits. Constatant que sa main gauche ne tenait plus qu'une partie de la chemise dechirée de son ancien otage.

Incroyable pensa t-il. Comment Kazama a t-il pu se sortir de cette situation?

Derriere ses lunettes noires, il se rememora toute la scene. Il ne lui avait manqué qu'une fraction de seconde pour toucher au but. Allongé sur le sol gelé de la salle, se soutenant l'abdomen, il comprit le piége tendu par sa cible.

Ce leger geste d'epaule l'avait obligé à prendre appuie sur son pied gauche, le destabilisant. Oui, c'etait là que Jin reprit l'avantage en le forçant à se decaller.

Raven secoua la tete tout en se relevant peniblement. Il comprit que face à lui se dressait le plus fantastique des combattants. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa droite, voyant le vieux savant ramper à quatre pattes vers lui.

Jin, lui venait d'expirer un dernier rale qui finit en fumée à cause de l'air glaciale qui regnait dans la piéce. Lorsqu'il se releva, il se debarrassa du reste de tissu qui recouvrait maladroitement son corps. Il fixa ensuite d'un regard meprisable les deux hommes qui osaient se tenir en face de lui.

La seconde suivante, la porte blindée derriere eux s'ouvrit entiérement. C'est une vingtaine de soldats armés ainsi que quelques robots humanoides de la quatriéme version de Jack qui firent leur apparition.

" Rends-toi jeune Mishima, tu es pris au piége!" cria Bosconovitch dont la peur l'avait quitté depuis que son regiment etait entré pour le secourir.

" Jamais!" s'ecria Jin le coeur debordant de haine dont le cri impressionna certains soldats.

Il etait pourtant seul face à une legion d'hommes plus experts les uns que les autres. Mais il aurait pu etre devant le diable lui-meme, il n'aurait pas tremblé. Car, il le savait, le diable, en realité, c'etait lui.

Raven d'un geste de la main ordonna qu'on l'abatte.

"Non!" s'exclama Bosconovitch. "Il me le faut vivant!"

Le jeune Kazama, fils de Kazuya Mishima et de Jun Kazama se mit en garde, pret à en decoudre avec chaques etres vivants ou non vivants qui s'aventuraient à le defier.

" Je vais vous tuer! Amenez-vous!" repliqua le guerrier sure de ses capacitées. Aussitot qu'il eut terminé ses menaces, il sentit comme une piqure dans son bras droit.

Attrappant par instint ce qu'il crut etre un bras et administrant un splendide coup de pied à ce qu'il pensait etre un ennemi, il constata qu'il n'y avait rien de visible en face de lui. Il n'y avait là qu'une forme floue se melangeant au decord qu'il toucha et qui fut projetée vers le reste de ses opposants.

La chose emit un bruit perçant entre l'humain et le son d'une machine. Cela faisait deux fois qu'on arrivait à passer ses reflexes. Et c'etait une fois de trop se dit Jin qui commençait à perdre ses forces.

" Bravo Yoshimistu, tu l'as eu!" cria de joie le vieux savant à son ami de toujours.

La silhouette incolore se materialisa aux yeux de tous. L'homme ou la chose etait diforme. Jin n'arrivait pas à definir exactement ce qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme?Un robot?Un insecte? Impossible de differencier ces qualificatifs de l'un comme de l'autre. Yoshimistu, ce nom aussi, il le connaissait.

" Soit maudit." marmona le jeune combattant. " Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?" reclama t-il, tandis qu'il titubait de droite à gauche, essayant de garder son equilibre.

" Il t'a injecté un puissant tranquilisant. La dose qu'il t'a mis endormirait un ours dans les dix secondes." balança Bosconovitch excité à l'idée de remettre la main sur son cobaye.

"Vous..." ne put finir le malheureux Jin qui fut interrompu par son mortel ennemi.

" C'est fini Jin! Mais ne t'inquietes pas, les autres Mishima connaitront le meme sort que toi! Que toi et ta pauvre mère!" conclut le docteur d'un ton sec en pointant son doigt en direction du fruit de ses recherches.

Sa mère, Jun, avec tout cela, il l'avait presque oublié. Au fond de lui, il ressentit les battements de son coeur qui se firent de plus en plus faible. Puis vinrent les tenebres. Les tenebres longtemps contenus. Elles l'appellèrent des abysses. Et celles-ci lui confièrent toutes leurs puissances.

" Vous...! Vous allez connaitre la colére du tout-puissant!" prononça une voix grave venant du demoniaque Jin.

Sous ces paroles, le sol se mit à trembler. Son corps pourtant à demi-conscient se recouvrit de marques sombres qui se dessinèrent le long de son torse, de son visage et de ses membres. Ses yeux prirent la couleur du sang. Sa machoire fit apparaitre de longues canines. De grands ongles poussèrent à vu d'oeil le long de ses doigts. Des cornes s'echappèrent de sa boite cranienne puis sa peau devint mate.

" Pourquoi il se transforme?" demanda Raven à la fois surpris et inquiet face à cette vision de terreur.

" C'est le gene du demon, il s'est reveillé!" poussa le docteur encore plus effrayé que son voisin.

Le demon acheva sa methamorphose quand une troisiéme pupille rougeatre apparut sur son front et que de larges ailes d'ange noires lui scinderent ses omoplates pour se deployer.

" Je croyais que vous lui aviez retiré?" retorqua le shinobi en se protegeant le visage face au dechainement d'energie qui emanait de la creature.

" Taisez-vous! Je n'en ai pas eu le temps!" emit le chetif scientifique qui ne controlait plus la situation. "Puisque c'est ainsi, tuez-le!" ordonna t-il, deja prit de remords à l'idée de perdre son sujet d'experience.

Les soldats armèrent leurs fusils. Mais la creature diabolique reagit avant tout le monde.

" C'est vous qui allez mourir!" enonça Jin d'une voix sinistre possedé par sa nouvelle apparence.

Ce dernier tendit son bras vers ses futures victimes et ouvrit sa main.

A la stupeur generale, une puissante deflagration les atteignirent tous. Cela brisa leurs corps et dechiqueta leurs chairs carbonisées par l'onde de choc brulante de l'explosion. Le sol, les murs tout fut en proie aux flammes. Le monstre cornu regardait avec un sourire sadique les survivants se debattre dans les entrailles de l'enfer qu'il venait d'engendrer. L'arlame emit un nouveau message qui repassa incessament.

"Alerte incendie niveau 8 secteur de recherche!"

Seul quelques uns en avaient rescapé. Bosconovitch aurait certainement finit comme les autres, si son ami Yoshimistu ne l'avait pas mis en securité en le protegeant de son corps. Raven, lui, etait par miracle toujours vivant. Ensanglanté, désorienté, il cherchait dans la fumée, les flammes et les decombres, celui qui avait reussit à le mettre dans un tel etat.

Lorsqu'il le repera, le shinobi se traina avec difficulté vers l'une des armes à feu qui jonchaient le sol. Il souffrait le martyre n'avançant que par accoups, se tirant de tout son long avec la seul force de son avant bras gauche. L'arme enfin en main, il prit le temps de s'asseoir en s'adossant sur un cadavre, pointa celle-ci vers le demon puis s'epoumona.

"Eh!" A ce moment le diable avait toute son attention. " Prends ça, Kazama!" Brusquement, les balles de son fusil s'eparpillèrent en direction de son objectif.

A demi-sourd le ninja ne pouvait entendre le bouquant que faisait sa mitraillette crachant le feu dont les detonations resonnaient dans les restes du labo.

Seulement, aucune des balles ne touchaient au but. Le sanguinaire Jin paraissait protegé par un bouclier invisible qui deviait les projectiles. Raven continua ses salves, jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide.

La gachette toujours pressée, dans sa tete, les balles poursuivaient leurs ascensions. Il jeta l'arme devenue inutile et fixait son bourreau qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

C'est la fin songea t-il.

Resolu à mourir, c'est un hurlement qui le delivra.

"Non! Qu'as-tu fait?" brailla Bosconovitch paniqué, en designant du doigt le trou dans la cage de verre. Une balle perdue avait touché Jun au bas-ventre. L'etrange liquide qui se melangeait à son sang, se deversa alors sur le sol par un petit orifice.

Jin ou le demon constatant cet horrible spectacle, poussa un long hurlement inhumain. Avec le peu de conscience qui le rattachait encore à ce monde, il decida de l'abandonner. Esperant dans son esprit dechu que ses ennemis feraient quelques choses pour la sauver.

Se propulsant en l'air à l'aide de ses ailes, il prit de la vitesse. Puis ses deux poings brandient au-dessus de sa tete traversèrent le plafond. Les gravas chutèrent un par un, puis d'autre suivirent et l'alarme completement folle lança les messages suivant.

"Alerte intrusion niveau 7! Niveau 6! Niveau 5! Niveau 4! Niveau 3! Niveau 2! Niveau 1! Cible exterieur confirmée!"

Tout le personnel de la base n'en revenait pas. Ce repaire soit disant imprennable comme le laissait à penser leur chef, le docteur Bosconovitch, venait de prouver l'etendu de ses lacunes.

Le vieux savant reclama l'aide de son ami Yoshimistu afin de se relever pour l'amener vers les ordinateurs qui fonctionnaient encore. Redressant ses lunettes, il pianota ensuite sur l'un des claviers. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet du stresse.

" Vite, il faut que j'augmente le debit. Le dome ne doit pas se vider. Raven, Yoshimistu trouvaient quelques choses pour boucher le trou et consolider le verre!" exigea t-il de plus en plus enervé.

Raven pouvait à peine bouger et il eut un mal de chien à se mettre debout. C'est Yoshimistu encore en etat de fonctionner, qui ramassa un morceau de tissu et le glissa dans l'orifice. Certes, le liquide coulait encore, mais beaucoup moins. Le ninja qui boitait tout en se maintenant l'epaule droite s'avança vers le scientifique et lui dit peniblement.

" Il s'est enfuit. Comment on va le retrouver?" demanda t-il. Le vieil homme ne repondit pas de suite, murmurant avant ces quelques mots.

" J'aurai du poser du verre blindé, on a frolait la catastrophe." dit-il entre ses dents. Il se retourna vers le combattant salement amoché et lui donna sa reponse.

" Aucun probleme, je lui ai mis un traceur sous son epiderme, nos radars vont le suivre à la trace." reprit fierement le vieil homme qui retouvait des couleurs.

Jin, lui, venait d'aspiré à la liberté. A plus de cinquante metres du sol, il prit sa premiere bouffée d'oxygene pure. Pourtant celle-ci lui glaça les poumons. Dans cette tempete blanche, il ne voyait que le desert. Un desert de glace rocheux qui s'etendait à l'infini.

Aussi vif que l'eclair, il prit la direction inverse au vent. Fonçant dans les cieux tete baissée. Parcourant les kilometres au rythme de ses ailes.

Dans sa forterresse, Bosconovitch grace à un interphone, joint le poste de controle pour obtenir des informations.

" Ou se dirige t-il?" commanda le maitre des lieux à l'un de ses subordonnés. Une voix lui repondit.

" Direction sud, sud-est. Monsieur, c'est incroyable sa vitesse atteint presque MACH 1." apporta la voix etonnée en croyant suivre un avion de chasse.

Cela ne fit pas reagir le docteur, tout le contraire de Raven et de Yoshimitsu.

" Monsieur, le signal se fait plus faible, je crois que... nous l'avons perdu. Je suis desolé."

"Non, non et non!" s'exclama le vil scientifique.

Raven le pria de s'expliquer et celui-ci repondit.

" Vu sa vitesse et le froid qu'il fait dehors, ça m'etonne qu'à moitié. La puce n'a pas resisté à ce changement de temperature. Mais cela veut dire qu'il doit etre en hypothermie, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin." ennonça t-il à son associé en reprenant l'interphone.

" Donnez moi la ville la plus proche ou il se trouvait quand vous avez perdu le signal." requerit-il confiant.

Le temps qu'on le renseigne, qu'autour de lui d'autre soldats du clan Manji eteignaient les flammes à l'aide d'extincteurs et soignaient les blessés.

" Monsieur". renvoya enfin la voix apres avoir executé la demande. " C'est Oïmiakon, un petit village d'environ milles habitants, le signal a été perdu à trente deux kilometres de celui-ci." finit le subordonné derriere son micro.

Le docteur baissa sa tete se frottant la nuque. Raven lui posa cette question.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On envoie une equipe la-bas pour le chercher?" sollicita le ninja dont la douleur ne se calmait toujours pas.

Le scientifique secoua la tete puis exprima.

" Trop dangereux, à l'exterieur, il doit faire au moins -40° degré en cette saison et de plus, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de le retrouver. De plus si le gouvernement apprend l'existence de cette base, tout nos efforts seraient reduit à néant. Laissons le destin s'occuper de lui." suggera t-il en posant sa main sur l'epaule de son accolyte qui serra les dents, tant son corps le faisait souffrir.

Ce dernier detourna son regard vers le corps inerte de Jun Kazama reposant à l'interieur de la prison de verre endommagée. Lorsqu'il vit la balle sortir sans aide de son abdomen et la blessure se cicatriser d'elle meme. Il ne put s'empecher de faire cette allusion.

" Qu'avez-vous crée, docteur?" questionna t-il en designant du visage l'enorme recipient.

Le vieil homme retira sa main de son epaule et sa reponse n'apporta rien de plus.

" Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez mon cher Raven. Bien, je dois prevenir quelqu'un maintenant." lança t-il d'un ton enigmatique avant de quitter le labo avec Yoshimistu.

Dehors, dans la tempete, Jin poursuivait son chemin avec une extreme difficultée. La neige et le vent glacial, lui griffaient la peau. Malgré son pouvoir, les forces de la nature commençèrent à avoir raison de lui. Le depot de neige sur ses ailes, rendait ses deplacements malhabiles. De plus, le tranquilisant precedement administré entreprit son action.

Vacillant dans le ciel comme un oiseau bléssé, la chute fut longue et brutale quand il s'ecrassa au sol. Il percuta au passage quelques rochers qui le firent plusieurs fois ricocher avant de s'evanouir dans la poudreuse.

Son corps reprit sa forme initiale et ses dernieres pensées allèrent à sa mère. Il ne sentait plus rien. Le froid avait endormi tout ses muscles, son sang ne circulait presque plus dans ses veines et bientot, il sombrerait dans l'oubli.

Jin Kazama, ex roi du poing d'acier, ex leader de la Mishima Zaibastu etait mort.

Et l'ombre qui planait au-dessus de lui, vint le tirer vers l'inconnu.

Fin du 1er chapitre.


	4. Accords sous condition 1er partie

Chapitre 2 : Accords sous condition. 1er partie.

Perché sur le toit du monde, au-dessus de tout residait un homme. Un combattant, un leader née. Du sommet de sa tour d'ivoire, voila plus d'an qu'il donnait ses directives à travers le globe. Ce n'etait pas chez lui. Mais il avait appris à s'en accomoder. Non, il ne fit pas comme ses predecesseurs. Au grand dam de ses ennemis.

Entre ses mains, il possedait l'humanité et dans son esprit, l'univers tout entier. En lui, coulait l'origine du passé de son entreprise. Ce groupe financier qui fut la gloire de conquerants aujourd'hui dechus.

Observant la metropole du haut du quartier general de la Mishima Zaibastu, Lars Alexandersson meditait sur les decisions qu'il devrait entreprendre afin de contrer son demi-frère. Ne voyant aucune issu, il patientait dans une plenitude que rien sur cette terre ne permettait de troubler.

Pourtant, une seule chose en etait capable. Et ce jour fatidique arriva. Lee Chaolan, son associé, vint à sa rencontre dans ses appartements privés. Il etait l'un des rares à pouvoir entrer sans que cela ne vienne le deranger. Celui-ci depuis la tragedie, etait resté à ses cotés. Porteur la plus part du temps de bonnes nouvelles, cette fois, ça n'en fut pas le cas.

Le nouveau patron du vaste et avide empire Mishima se dressait face à une grande vitre qui donnait sur les hauteurs de la ville de Tokyo. Les bras croisés, songeur, il contemplait la vie paisible que les citoyens lui devaient. Sa volonté fit plier les derniers renegats de la Tekken force qui dans l'ombre soutenaient l'ancien regime imposé par le megalomane Jin Kazama.

Lee l'interpella. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'homme à la chevelure argentée etait d'une elégance et d'un raffinement sensuel. Son costume noir arborait sur son torse, une rose rouge qui venait ajouter une petite touche personnelle à son style.

" J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire" dit un Lee remplit de mystere.

Avant de repondre, Lars prit une profonde inspiration.

" Parle, je t'ecoute." declara t-il avant de prendre place sur le siége de son bureau qui etait derriere lui.

Il posa ses coudes dessus et mit son visage dans ses mains attendant la reponse que son associé avait à lui annoncer.

" Je viens d'apprendre de source sure que Jin Kazama est vivant." annonça le charismatique personnage aux cheveux blanc platine.

Sur le coup, Lars ne broncha pas. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de relativiser cette nouvelle en fonction de la situation actuelle. Malgré son self-control naturel, il sentit sa tension monté d'un seul coup.

Hors de lui, il se leva brusquement, basardant d'un revers du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Dossiers, ordinateur portable et autres ustensiles volèrent à travers la piéce sous l'oeil attentif de Lee qui esquissa un vif sourire. Apres quelques secondes, il se calma et demanda à son second de se retirer. Ce dernier ne put s'empecher de le questionner avant de partir.

"Que vas-tu faire?" l'interrogea son bras droit.

Lars lui demanda encore une fois de le laisser seul apres lui avoir donné sa reponse.

" Je vais contacter quelqu'un, maintenant laisse moi." pria t-il à son ami.

Lee sortit enfin des appartements de son partenaire et referma la porte derriere lui. Dehors, dans le couloir, il arracha de sa poche un telephone portable. Il pressa juste la touche rappel. Lorsqu'il eut son correspondant à l'autre bout de la ligne, il l'informa de la façon suivante.

" C'est fait. Nous sommes d'accord? Il pourra y participer en mon nom. Bien, attendez quelques jours, ça ne devrait plus tarder."

Lee raccrocha satisfait et arpenta le long couloir un sourire aux levres.

Dans le bureau principal du president directeur general de la Mishima Zaibastu, Lars Alexandersson, lui aussi etait au telephone. Mais avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus contraignant.

" C'est Lars." dit-il froidement en attente de la riposte de son interlocuteur. " J'ai decidé d'organiser le prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament, et sache que je mets tout sur la table. La question est. Est-ce que tu me suis?"

A l'evocation negative de la reponse, les traits de son visage se durcir. Lars comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réveler la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir de la bouche de Lee.

" Jin Kazama est en vie." souligna t-il d'une voix imposante, en ecoutant la reaction de son analogue. " Tu as parfaitement compris. Alors? Tu me suis ou tu te couches?" reprit Lars impassible derriere son telephone.

Cette fois, l'homme lui donna satisfaction. Il raccrocha. Ce dernier connaissait les risques d'une telle alliance, le prix à payer serait cher, mais ça en vallait la peine pensa t-il.

Demain, il annonçerait publiquement l'ouverture du septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Et dans moins d'un mois, tout les participants auraient reçu leurs invitations. Il ne restait plus qu'a trouver le lieu ou le destin du monde allait se jouer.

Cette tache, Lars Alexandersson, decida de la confier à son bras droit.

Lee Chaolan.

Chapitre 2 : Accords sous condition. Fin de la 1er partie.


	5. Accords sous condition 2éme partie

Chapitre 2 : Accords sous condition. 2éme partie.

Autre endroit, autre dessein. A l'opposé des écrasant locaux de la Mishima Zaibastu, dans la tour millenium de la G-corporation, un homme attendait à la lumiere de tous, son heure.

Jadis, il avait tout perdu. Aujourd'hui au commande de sa multinationale, il vallait plusieurs dizaines de milliards de dollards. Pour lui ce n'etait qu'un detail. Assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, vetu d'un costume violet, un verre de vin à la main, Kazuya Mishima patientait depuis plus d'un an que le destin veuille bien lui faire un signe.

D'ailleurs, ce signe, eut la sonnerie de son telephone portable. Kazuya deposa tranquillement son verre, ne se pressant nullement pour repondre. Décrochant enfin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir à l'autre bout de la ligne son miserable demi-frère. Cet homme qui l'avait coiffé sur le poteau pour l'obtention de la Mishima Zaibastu et qui, part la meme occasion, osait rivaliser avec lui, aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur un plan economique venait le narguer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux? prononça le chef de la G-corporation d'une voix grave, soupçonnant son egal d'une eventuelle fourberie. Kazuya ecouta la proposition de ce dernier.

Celle-ci le fit sourire. Cette annonce, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Mais il n'etait pas dupe. Dans le meme temps, mettre en commun les deux plus puissant groupes industriels et financiers sur un unique socle etait pure folie. Il dedaigna sechement.

" C'est hors de question. Qu'est ce qui m'obligerais à te suivre?" manifesta l'inflexible dirigeant qui contemplait le ciel au travers de son immense fenetre.

Kazuya reprit ensuite son verre, pour lui la discussion etait close. Portant sa coupe à ses levres, reniflant l'arome fruité du nectar, son elant fut coupé quand une reponse improbable arriva à ses oreilles. Ce à quoi, il retorqua de suite en se levant de son siége.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Il est en vie!"

Cette nouvelle venait de raviver sa flamme du combat. Il ecouta de nouveau avec interet son demi-frere. En lui, il ne pouvait plus decliner cette association. Meme si il s'agissait d'un piége, sa soif de pouvoir, son desire d'enfin tout recuperer etait à sa portée. Il changea la donne, en repondant.

" C'est d'accord, j'accepte! " finit-il avant que son correspondant ne lui raccroche à la figure.

Le president directeur general de la G-corporation savoura avec delectation le fond de son verre.

Il jeta ensuite un oeil sur l'un des nombreux moniteurs encastrés dans l'un des murs de son bureau. Sur l'un d'eux, il suivit en direct la venu de son bras droit qui ramenait attachée, l'ancienne conseillère de l'ex leader de la Mishima Zaibastu.

Observant le cheminement de la scene par le biais des cameras, Kazuya Mishima se reverssa un fond de son delicieux millesime. Quand subitement, le corps de Nina Williams balancé sur son parquet, defonça au prealable la porte à double battant de son appartement privé. Baillonnée d'un sctoch sur la bouche, les mains attachées dans le dos, elle fut suivit de pres par deux gardes et sa soeur qui arborait fierement un magnifique sourire de satisfaction devant son employeur. Celui-ci voyant ce spectacle declara.

" Il t'en aura fallu du temps ma chère Anna ." exprima Kazuya d'un ton sarcastique en posant son verre à peine entamé sur son bureau.

Cette derniere appuya son pied chaussé d'un talon aiguille sur le dos de sa prisonniere qui tentait de se relever. Puis elle repondit.

" Elle est costaud la soeurette. Elle m'a echappé plus d'une fois. Je tenais à te remercier aussi personnellement pour le materiel et les soldats que tu as mis à ma disposition pour l'attrapper. Au fait, tu fais quoi ce soir?" demanda t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Kazuya poussa un leger soupir d'agacement avant de la questionner.

" Cela ne te regarde pas. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire?" lui requit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Anna prit un ton plus sentencieux.

"Avec tout ça, je n'y ai pas encore pensé, mais elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ça tu peux me croire." lança t-elle en enfonçant plus fortement son talon dans la chair de son trophée.

" Reglez vos histoires de familles entre vous, ce n'est pas mon probleme. Vous deux prevenez l'heliport, je sors." annonça Kazuya aux gardes qui accompagnait la ravissante, mais néanmoins mortelle Anna. Il quitta son bureau imperturbable, laissant les soeurs regler seules leurs differents.

Anna retira enfin sa chaussure des reins de Nina, la soulageant de son supplice. Celle-ci toujours baillonnée, la fusilla du regard. Vetu de sa combinaison camouflage aux multiples teintures, bleu, vert et violet, la sexy Nina essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Sa soeur la prevenu directement en voyant ses efforts.

" Je te conseil de rester à genoux Nina, c'est pour toi la meilleure des positions." dit une Anna rieuse tout en posant son séant sur le rebord du bureau.

Elle croisa alors ses longues jambes, ne quittant pas sa blondasse de soeur des yeux.

La sulfureuse Anna aimait porté de belle chose. De meme, elle savait mettre ses charmes en valeur. Le manteau de fourrure en peau de leopard qui recouvret sa robe noire parcemet de pierres precieuses, laissait entrevoir à ses proches partenaires, ses gouts extravagant en matiere de mode et un sous-entendu cocasse dans une toute autre matiere.

Ses longs collants noirs remontaient à hauteur de ses cuisses. Ceci attachés de chaque coté par un petit cordon noir laissant deviner sous sa courte robe, un porte jartelle de meme couleur.

Nina se trainant sur ses genoux, avançant vers sa soeur, la defiait toujours du regard. Anna observant cela, la prevint moqueuse.

" C'est ça, viens voir Anna ma cherie, allez approche."

D'un coup sec, elle lui retira le large morceau de plastique collant de sa bouche. Nina venait ainsi de subir une autre humiliation. Elle put ainsi sentir le gout du scotch encore present au bord de ses levres, celle-ci dessechées par le manque d'humidité naturelle.

La jolie brunette remarqua un verre de vin posé sur le bureau et du doigt, elle en fit le contour en precisant evasive.

" Regarde, il a oublié de finir son verre avant de partir."

Entendant ces paroles, Nina indignée retorqua.

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu continues à travailler pour ce mec, il a du te faire mouiller ta petite culotte un sacré paquet de fois." dit-elle sur un ton tout aussi moqueur.

D'un vif revers de la main Anna gifla sa soeur et rajouta.

" La ferme, sale garce! Au moins, moi, j'ai tiré le bon numero, ce qui n'a pas été ton cas!" souligna t-elle en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de son president placer derriere le bureau.

Passant sa langue dans l'interieure de sa joue pour soulager la douleur et verifier qu'elle ne saignait pas, Nina profita d'etre à demi-cachée par le meuble pour commençait à défaire ses liens.

Elle etait peut-etre desarmée, mais elle possedait encore quelques ruses. Notamment, ce petit morceau de lame de rasoir dissimulé dans son gant gauche qui glissa le long de son poignet pour atterrir silencieusement au creux de sa main.

Anna, elle, finit la coupe de vin. Pensant aux levres de Kazuya qu'il avait precedement trempé sur celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux, passant sa langue sur sa bouche imbibé du succulent breuvage. Elle se servit un autre verre, reposa la bouteille sur le bureau et declara à sa captive.

" C'est fini pour toi, Nina. Je vais commencer par t'arracher tes ongles un par un. Puis, peut-etre te taillader le corps un peu partout..." menaça t-elle d'un ton reveuse.

Pendant qu'elle enumerait ses futures tortures, la femme assassin venait de finir de sectionner la corde qui lui etouffait depuis trop longtemps sa liberté.

" ...pour enfin t'admirer inerte baignant dans ton propre sang." finit enfin le bras droit du leader de la G-corporation.

Seulement, Anna ne comprit pas sur le coup, le sourire espiégle de sa soeur qui repondit aussitot.

" Dit moi, c'est tres jolie tout ça. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose, ma cherie." sous-entendit Nina d'une voix assurante.

Sa petite soeur ne voyant pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler, demanda.

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?"

" Les bases, grosse pute!" s'ecria folle de colere Nina, qui de rage renversa le bureau sur la tete d'Anna.

Cette derniere, surprise bascula du fauteuil et finit les quatres fers en l'air. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et de stupefaction comprenant en effet l'erreur d'avoir omit de la fouiller entierement.

L'ingenieuse Nina, finalement debout, cherchait une issue.

Par la porte? se dit-elle, impossible, trop bien gardée.

Restait plus qu'une solution.

Anna, elle, venait enfin de reussir à se dépétrer de sa situation.

" Reviens ici, espece de salope!" fulmina t-elle, avec ses vetements et son visage couvert de vin.

Nina trouva sa sortie et avant de l'empreinter, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis lança ses derniers mots en sautillant sur place energiquement.

" J'adore ton nouveau maquillage Anna. Aller, à la prochaine!"

Elle courut alors à travers toute la piéce pour prendre de l'elant, et finit sa course en bondissant violemment contre la fenetre qui vola en eclat lors de l'impact avec son corps.

Anna se precipita vers la vitre eclatée, les yeux dans le lointain tentant de decouvrir ou Nina avait bien put atterrir. A sa grande deception, celle-ci s'etait volatilisée.

Elle hurla comme une furie.

" Foutu filin!"

Un an pour la capturer, une minute pour s'echapper songea la belle enervée.

Et lui, Kazuya, les bras croisés. Du sommet de sa tour millenium, au bord du vide, avait assisté au pitoyable deroulement final de cette scene. Le regard froid, les cheveux au vent, il marmona.

" Decidement, je ne suis qu'entouré d'incompetent."

Fin du 2éme chapitre.


	6. The avengers

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte1 : The avengers.

La route. La route, sinueuse, abrupt. Toujours imparfaite. Se suffisant à elle-meme. Piétinée de l'aube jusqu'au crepuscule. Se prolongeant à perte de vue. Resistant au temps et aux intemperies. Degageant ses emanations d'asphalte seulement perceptible par les roues des machines de fer.

C'est sur l'une d'elle et dans un boucan de tout les diables qu'il parcourait le chemin menant à son ami. Il slalomait entre les autres véhicules, campé sur le siége de sa Harley-Davidson. Casque integral sombre sur la tete, il vogueait au rythme du vent. A cette allure, l'homme et sa machine ne faisait plus qu'un.

Le temps etait clair en cette saison. Les quelques nuages dans le ciel ne suffisaient pas à masquer la lueur du soleil. C'etait les conditions ideales pour rouler librement. Plusieurs rues plus loin, le motard arriva enfin à destination.

Il stoppa son engin, coupa le moteur et fit reposer sa monture sur la bequille. Celle-ci garée sur le trottoir, il retira son casque puis s'avança en boitant vers le champ de pierre ou il etait certain de trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Le lieu etait paisible, à l'ecart des aléas quotidien de la ville. Celui-ci entouré de grandes grilles sombre et triste. A l'interieur, plusieurs allées se croisaient perpendiculairement amemant à une notre parallele à la precedente.

Un peu plus loin, l'homme aperçut son ami en face de l'une des centaines d'autres pierres sculptées. Il l'avait facilement reconnu et ce meme de dos. Ce dernier etait habillé d'une longue chemise blanche ou etait representé au verso l'image de sa force spirituelle. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court, ainsi qu'un simple pantalon de toile bleu clair ne pouvait l'enduire en erreur.

L'homme dans sa combinaison noire s'approcha de lui, tenant sa jambe droite qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Enfin à sa portée, il posa sa main gantée sur son epaule.

Son ami, le regarda tristement. Ce dernier ne s'etait toujours pas fait aux cicatrices causées par les brulures qu'il portait au visage. Lui, qui avant etait fier de ses cheveux. Il ne portait plus qu'une vulgaire crete blonde au milieu du crane. Mais tout cela n'etait rien comparé à ce qu'il avait perdu. Il lui dit.

"C'est toi Paul qui lui a apporté ces fleurs?" exprima son ami d'une voix maussade.

Le vieux loup lui repondit d'un ton grave.

" C'etait la semaine derniere, lors de l'annonce. Tu la reçu?" lui demanda t-il avec humilité.

Son partenaire sortit de sa poche un bout de carton plastifié en ajoutant.

" Oui, elle est à mon nom. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force, Paul. Il me manque tu sais." finit-il tombant en sanglot dans les bras de son ami.

L'ancien combattant qui le soutenait et qui avait traversé l'enfer, serra les dents pour eviter de faire montrer ses larmes.

"A moi aussi, mais on doit le faire. On doit le faire pour lui." conclut le veteran en tentant de garder la tete froide.

Law sécha ses pleurs et poursuivit en reniflant.

" On avait tout prevu, on allait enfin vivre sans se preoccuper du lendemain. Et ils l'ont tué."

L'homme ne put une fois de plus retenir sa peine. Paul assistant à ce spectable sentit la rage lui devorer les entrailles. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit, le fait que cela etait en partie de sa faute. Il expira un souffle saccadé et reconforta son ami.

" Crois moi, sa mort ne sera pas inutile. Seche tes larmes maintenant, nous avons quelqu'un à voir." reprit-il en saluant la pierre taillée portant le nom de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Law, lui, posa ses levres sur la pierre froide et fit ses adieux.

" Au revoir, papa." declara Forest avant de suivre son vieux partenaire.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 1er acte.


	7. The girls band high school

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 2 : The girls band high school.

La cloche annonçait enfin la fin des cours pour les etudiants de la Mishima High School. Le plus prestigieux lycée de tout le japon, et peut-etre du monde entier. Dans les couloirs bondés de lycéens prepuberes, Ling Xiaoyu marchait tranquillement en direction de son casier. Elle venait de quitter son cours d'histoire, la tete dans les etoiles, pensant deja à retrouver ses amies qui devaient l'attendre apres la classe.

Devant l'armoire de metal qui portait son nom, elle entra son code secret puis l'ouvrit. Une petite envelloppe glissa alors, s'ecrasant comme une feuille morte sur les dalles carrelées du corridor. Sans plus attendre, elle la ramassa et la dechira, pressée d'en decouvrir le contenu.

Que ne fut pas sa joie de trouver à l'interieure une invitation pour le King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Elle ne put retenir son bonheur et cria son allégresse. Ce qui etonna les derniers etudiants sortant du batiment.

Elle suivit le mouvement avec empressement, son cartable à la main. Ling portait la tenue traditionnelle des ecolières japonaises. En ce jour, elle etait coiffée comme à son habitude de deux grosses couettes de chaque coté de sa tete.

A l'exterieur, elle vit la voiture sombre de son amie et s'y dirigea hative, heureuse de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle s'ecria entousiaste en brandissant sa trouvaille.

" Regardez, j'ai reçu une invitation pour le tournoi!"

Ses deux amies lui firent un large sourire. Elles se regardèrent ensuite l'une et l'autre d'un oeil complice. Puis tenant entre leur index et leur majeur respectif, elles montrèrent eux aussi le meme carton d'invitation. Ce qui laissa la pauvre Ling sans voix.

" Cretine, tu croyais etre la seule?" lui repondit Asuka les mains appuyées sur les hanches. Ling repliqua immediatement, montrant du doigt ses amies et frappant des talons.

"Hein? Mais depuis quand vous l'avez? " reclama le jeune fille siderée d'etre encore la derniere au courant.

" Depuis hier. L' invitation m'a été directement adressé à mon domocile. C'est Sebastian qui me la remise alors que j'effectuais quelques longueurs dans la piscine." emit la richissime Lili d'un ton hautain.

Ce qui enerva comme à l'accoutumée l'impetueuse Asuka.

" Quoi? Tu l'as pas trouvé dans le casier? " protesta miss Kazama.

Lili lui fit la plus simple des reponses.

" Nous sommes amie, certes, mais nous ne sommes pas du meme monde." statua la ravissante blonde qui d'une main souple et legere se recoiffa.

Si cela aurait été possible, les oreilles d'Asuka auraient craché de la fumé et des boules de feu auraient jalli de sa bouche. Cela allait meme finir en bagarre, comme d'habitude.

Soudain, un petit grognement d'animal que les jeunes filles connaissaient bien, les appaisa. Xiaoyu, sauta alors dans les bras de la bete.

" Panda!" s'exclama la lycéenne avant de lui monter sur le dos.

La bete apprivoisée fit un autre grogrement, apparement contente, elle aussi, de retrouver son amie quittée depuis l'aurore. Ling devint alors soucieuse, son regard changea tout en lisant le reglement du championnat. Elle dit à ses deux amies.

" Vous avez vu ou se deroule le tournoi? C'est pas possible. Je peux pas m'y rendre, c'est trop loin. Et meme, qui va s'occuper de Panda pendant mon abscence? Désolé les filles se sera sans moi." rendit Ling depitée devant ses deux amies surprise de sa reaction.

Heureusement, mademoiselle Rochefort connaissant bien le statut social de ses amies, avait tout prevu.

"N'abandonne pas si vite, je possede une reserve naturelle. Nous pourrions y deposer Panda. Et surtout ne t'inquiéte pas, les employés de mon père font de l'excellent travail. Alors qu'en penses-tu? soumit Lili à Ling qui reprenait de nouveau confiance.

" C'est d'accord! Et toi Panda, ça te va?"

La bete velu grogna et Ling comprit qu'elle etait d'accord avec cette proposition.

"Super! Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment on s'y rend." rajouta de nouveau la jolie Xiaoyu contrariée, en cherchant dans ses pensées le moyen d'y parvenir.

Asuka, la tete brulée du groupe ennonça elle aussi le meme probleme.

" C'est vrai qu'ils abusent là! Completement dingue le lieu du tournoi. Comment tu veux y aller? J'ai à peine de quoi me payer une place de bus." souligna la jeune brunette cherchant elle aussi la façon de s'y rendre.

Le rire de Lili, les ramena toutes deux au centre de la discussion. Ses deux comparses la fixèrent bizarrement, ne comprenant pas sa reaction. Elle leur expliqua la raison.

" Vous me faites rire toutes les deux. Ma famille possede un jet privé. Je suis prete à parier que mon père nous laissera l'empreinter. Ne vous faites pas de souci, je m'occupe de tout." assura t-elle le sourire aux levres.

Mais pour Asuka Kazama, c'etait un affront de plus. Elle pointa son index en direction de la bourgeoise avant d'ajouter furibonde.

" Toi! T'as toujours reponse à tout! Tu commences à m'enerver! Je vais te casser la tete, viens amene toi!" proclama t-elle menaçante.

Lili soupira, elle aurait bien voulu affronter son amie, mais il y avait plus urgent. Elle lui repondit de remettre cela à plus tard. Asuka finit par se calmer et demanda à ses deux copines de la rejoindre avant de se quitter.

" Venez vous deux. Posez votre main sur la mienne."

Elles s'executèrent, se scrutant du regard en se souriant l'une à l'autre. Asuka poursuivit.

" On à moins d'un mois pour s'entrainer les filles." rencherit-elle d'un ton solennel.

" C'est vrai, je vous souhaites bonne chance à toutes les deux et surtout, faites que je revois Jin." fit Ling les yeux petillant d'espoir.

" Hum, pas besoin de chance, vu que c'est moi qui vais gagner." affirma Lili qui avait vraiment le don d'enerver Asuka.

Cette derniere, sous ces propos ne se laissa pourtant pas emportée. Ensemble, les trois jeunes combattantes etaient fin pretes à en decoudre avec le reste du monde. Et dans le meme élant, elle s'ecrièrent tout en lachant leurs mains vers le ciel.

" En route!"

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 2éme acte.


	8. One aim for the highest

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 3 : One aim for the highest.

Coup de poing, coup de pied. Tout s'enchainait à merveille dans une mecanique de technicitée absolue. Son corps, son art, en faisaient l'arme parfaite. Seul, errant au son de ses mouvements, le bois craquait sous chacun d'eux. Ce bois, ce parquet de latte moiteux du à sa sueur, vetu de son kimono blanc, ses cheveux roux maintenu d'un bandana, il executait avec une finesse sans faille les katas que son maitre lui avait enseigné. En lui, il ressentait le monde.

Ce dojo qui etait aujourd'hui le sien, semblait minuscule comparé à sa puissance. Chaque attaques portées dans le vide paraissaient etre mortelles.

Ses yeux affichaient une volontée indestructible. Heureusement pour ses adversaires, il n'etait pas invincible. Il lui manquait juste cette petite chose que son professeur n'avait pu lui prodiguer.

Tandis qu'il se mouvait avec une aisance quasi-divine, Hwoarang essaya de la trouver. Mais c'etait peine perdu, le visage de son rival, lui revenait constamment en tete.

Ne pouvant chasser ainsi l'image de la defaite qui suintait par tout les pores de sa peau. Il maudissait son destin, il maudissait cette defaite et par dessus tout, il maudissait Jin Kazama.

L'expert en taekwondo virvoltait dans les airs tel un aigle planant dans le ciel. On aurait pu dire qu'il volait. C'est ce que devait penser l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le dojo.

L'inconnu au costume, cravate sombre, portait des lunettes noires et des cheveux coupés court. Le jeune coréen continua son entrainement comme si de rien n'etait. Il savait juste, en ayant aperçut ce personnage du coin de l'oeil, qu'il s'agissait d'un sbire de la Mishima Zaibatsu. L'homme mysterieux prit la parole en s'approchant.

" Vous devez etre monsieur Hwoarang, n'est-ce pas?" emit l'homme en noir d'une voix hesitante.

Ce dernier commença à reculer, en voyant le combattant le rejoindre tout en executant ses katas. Il transpirait fortement, de plus en plus craintif. Et lorsque le guerrier, d'un bont lança trois coups de pieds circulaire qui lui frolèrent le haut de son crane sans qu'aucun ne touchent le sol, il etait face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier aurait pu le decapiter trois fois de suite, il n'aurait sans doute meme pas realisé qu'il serait mort.

Le jeune prodige le regard glacial, les poings serrés et les pieds enfin au sol, lui repondit incommodé

" Qui le demande?"

L'homme de main ravala sa salive et lui donna la raison de sa presence en ce lieu qu'il voulait tres vite quitter.

" Je viens au nom de la Mishima Zaibastu et je vous apporte ces deux invitations pour le prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament, tenez." bredouilla t-il encore terrorisé et prit de sudation en tendant les cartons.

Deux invitations, reflechit le coréen en fixant les cartes dans ses mains. Une à son nom et l'autre, oui l'autre. Ils ne sont meme pas au courant, cria t-il dans son fond interieur.

Tout à coup, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la fureur lui traversa tout le corps. Son visage se durçit et ses yeux n'exprimèrent que haine. Il posa cet ultimatum au dechet qui osait se tenir devant lui.

"Toi! Fiche le camp, avant qu'il me prenne l'envie de te defoncer la tete!" vocifera le jeune combattant, à deux doigts de commettre l'irreparable.

L'homme tremblant, prit ses jambes à son cou, tribuchant au passage et partit sans demander son reste.

De nouveau seul dans l'enceinte de bois, Hwoarang hurla à la mort à s'en dechiré les poumons. Dans ce cri, se melait colere et tristesse, force et desespoir.

Quand le dernier echo se tut, il se dirigea vers un petit autel. Il y depossa la seconde invitation dessus. Il s'agenouilla les poings sur ses genoux, et songueur, il se retraça le cheminement qui avait entrainé le drame de sa vie.

C'etait un combat de trop, pensa t-il.

Il ne pouvait se retirer l'idée qu'il avait lui-meme causé cette tragedie. Non, il n'en voulait pas à ce combattant que son maitre avait battu. C'est à lui-meme qu'il en voulait. Ne voyant pas son rival au dernier tournoi, il avait refusé de prendre part au combat.

Lui qui avait supplié son maitre de le rendre meilleur qu'il ne le serait jamais. Lui qui tourna une fois de trop le dos à son destin. Ce jour là, son maitre prit sa place et par la suite, succomba. Son coeur avait laché. Et contre ça, Hwoarang resta impuissant.

Allumant les bougies qui illuminaient le portrait de son sensei, il pensa tout haut d'un ton grave.

" Maitre, vous etiez l'homme le plus incroyable que je connaissais. Vous m'avez tout donné. Vous m'avez tout enseigné..."

Le jeune Hwoarang mit alors ses poings sur le sol, baissa la tete, et supplia d'une voix au bord du sanglot son defunt maitre, le grand Baek Doo San.

" Je vous en prie, mon maitre. J'ai encore besoin de vous. Que dois-je faire? Que dois-je faire pour vous faire honneur? Que dois-je faire pour devenir l'homme le plus fort du monde?"

A ses questions, il n'obtint que le silence. Il l'ignorait, mais ses reponses, il les trouverait lors du septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 3éme acte.


	9. The discord of kings

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 4 : The discord of kings.

Le show terminé, la foule acclamait encore les vainqueurs deja rentrés sous la rampe d'accée de l'arene. Les deux colosses n'etaient pas mecontent de leur prestation de ce soir. Déambulant d'un pas lourd en direction de leur loge, ils ne s'echangèrent aucun mot. Le visage fermé de l'un et le masque de jaguar de l'autre ne laissaient rien transparaitre de leur discorde.

Le fait est, que, d'anciens souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Tel les spectres du passés s'extirpant d'un cauchemard. Aucun des deux, soit disant amis, n'avaient pu oublié. Non aucun.

Les clameurs leurs parvenaient toujours, elles etaient pour eux. On scandait leurs noms à tour de role. Les gladiateurs des temps modernes finirent par arriver à leur chambre de repos. Mais à leur grand desarroi, à l'interieur, se tenait assis dans le fauteuil, leur pire ennemi, le legendaire et terrifiant Armor King.

Sur son masque de jaguar gris et blanc, les lentilles verte et rouge de ce dernier aurait sans conteste montré de l'animosité, si celle-ci n'avaient pas été factice.

Vetu de son blastron d'acier à pointes, les mains l'une dans l'autre, celui-ci degageait quelque chose de majestueux. Malgré ça, le premier monstre l'interpella d'une voix grossière et puissante.

" Toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'en as pas encore fini avec cette histoire?" lui hurla à la figure l'expert en Vale Tudo.

Le roi en armure, desserra ses enormes mains et lança sur la table basse de la loge deux cartes plastifiées. L'autre géant sous son masque de jaguar demanda ce que c'etait.

Son ami, les saisit, et en lisant les descriptifs, il fit un large sourire avant de repondre.

" Regarde ce qu'il nous apporte King. Des invitations personnelles pour le prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament, tiens voila la tienne."

Mais le roi des rings, King ne l'entendit pas de cette façon, il demanda à l'autre roi.

" ( Pourquoi tu fais ça? ) " exprima t-il d'une voix inquiete.

Sur cette question, Armor King se leva. Les cliquetis de son armure accompagnés chacun de ses deplacements. Il voulut bien repondre à celui, pour qui, il avait un tant soit peu de respect.

" ( Et toi? Comment tu peux rester avec un meurtrier? ) " prononça t-il sereinement en s'orientant vers la sortie.

King detourna la tete et resta muet face à cette question. Il avait ses raisons, seulement il les gardait pour lui.

Les raisons, Marduk, lui, il les avait presque oublié. Oublié ce bar, oublié ce fameux soir qui expliquait la presence d'Armor King en ces lieux. L'impudent Craig Marduk repliqua vivement à cette accusation.

" Bordel, j'ai payé ma dette! J'ai fait de la taule pour ça! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus!" beugla le catcheur enragé.

L'homme derriere son masque de jaguar gris-blanc resta silencieux, il savait que Marduk jouait les imbeciles. Ce meme Craig Marduk qui avait assassiné son frere afflaiblit par la maladie il y a quelques années de cela meritait le meme chatiment.

Le lutteur savait tres bien que le roi en armure en voulait à sa vie. Il pouvait toujours essayer de venir la prendre, le titan avait de la ressource.

Armor King fit quelques pas vers la porte de la loge entre-ouverte, desirant se retirer apres avoir annoncé son message. Mais l'enorme patte de son ennemi, lui empoigna l'avant-bras, l'attirant contre ses monstrueux pectoraux.

" Tu vas me repondre!" s'ecria l' Australien.

Les deux ennemis se tenaient collés, nez à nez.

D'un vif coup de tete entre les deux yeux, Armor King se debarrassa de son opposant.

La montagne de muscles s'ecroula à genoux, du sang commença à pisser par ses narines. Quittant enfin la loge, le roi adverse prononça ces derniers mots, impassible.

" ( Tachez d'y etre. )" prevint-il en jetant un regard sur King qui prefera detourner son visage.

Marduk humilié, sa tete penchée en arriere, ne put que geindre d'une voix etouffée tout en essayant d'arreter le saignement.

" Enfoiré, mon nez. Reviens ici que je te pulverise." gemit-il en se relevant desireux d'en finir avec son agresseur.

Mais il stoppa net sa marche quand King lui declara d'un ton morose avant de sortir la piéce.

" ( Apres le tournoi, je mets fin à notre alliance. ) "

Marduk le suivant du regard lui cracha ses paroles.

" Quoi? T'es devenu fou? Ensemble, on est invincible! King, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Eh!"

Son partenaire continua sa progression dans le couloir, il etait ailleurs, tiraillé entre ses principes et ses remords. Mais l'autre mastodonte persista dans ses propos.

" Eh! Me tourne pas le dos quand je te parles! Aller, tu plaisantes là?"

Il n'eut pas de reponse.

"Bordel de merde!" conclut-il fou de rage tout en saccageant le mobilier de la loge.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 4éme acte.


	10. Orders from the east

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 5 : Orders from the east.

Le froid. Un froid glacial comme son regard. Les terres rudes de la mère patrie etaient comme lui. Calme et silencieuse, seche et severe. Ses yeux scrutaient les manoeuvres de ses hommes.

Il ne disait que peu de chose. Cela n'etait pas du aux cicatrices qui lui traversaient ses levres. Il aimait juste le fait d'ordonnait d'un geste ou d'exprimer une emotion par le biais d'autre sens.

L'homme etait aussi pale que la neige et ses cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Et son surnom d'ange blanc de la mort ne lui etait en rien usurpé. Debout, immobile dans son costume militaire marron, n'arborant aucun de ses galons, cravate rouge serrée autour du cou, il attendait dans la base qui etait sous ses ordres, que ses superieurs veuillent bien lui accorder une nouvelle mission.

Son gant sombre posé sur son menton et son coude reposant dans l'autre, le laissaient entrevoir dans cette position, un scepticisme sur son avenir.

Toutefois son souhait exausé, le rassura tres vite. Un de ses hommes accourut vers lui, le prevenant qu'un haut dirigeant du Kremlin venait d'arriver et qu'il etait desireux de s'entretenir avec lui.

Il s'avança ensuite sur cette terre blanche en direction du batiment que lui avait indiqué sa sentinelle. Tout dans son camp etait gelé et blanchi par les flocons qui tombaient abondamment du ciel.

Le militaire, commandant en chef du Spetsnaz ouvrit la porte de l'edifice. D'un signe de tete, il demanda au soldat derriere son bureau, ou etait son hote. Celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait au fond du couloir dans la salle de briefing.

S'y rendant prestement, il ne put s'empecher avant d'entrer dans la salle de se mirer dans le reflet de ses longues bottes noires cirées à la perfection. A l'interieur, un homme couvert d'un large manteau de fourrure de la meme couleur que ses bottes s'y tenait. Sur sa tete une chapka avec en son centre une etoile rouge, indiquant bien l'appartenance de celui-ci à la mère Russie.

L'homme etait agé et avait apporté avec lui un porte document. Il retira ses mouffles et prit la parole.

" Camarade Dragunov, content de vous voir." dit-il d'un ton ferme avec un vieil accent russe.

Sergei Dragunov observait meticuleusement l'homme qui retirait son attirail d'hiver. Comme d'habitude, il ne dit pas un mot. Le vieil homme posa son manteau et son chapeau sur une chaise avant d'enfiler ses lunettes et de sortir des dossiers de la sacoche. Vetu d'un complet sombre et d'une cravate rouge, l'homme degarnie lui adressa le bilan d'une situation que Sergei allait tres certainement poursuivre.

" Bien venant en au fait. Il y a six jours, à quatorze heure zero sept minutes, heure de Moscou, nos satellites espions positionnés au-dessus de la republique de Sakha ont decouvert une source d'activitée d'energie inconnue." informa l'homme serieux en montrant les photos des satellites.

Il continua, laissant le militaire perplexe.

" Le phenomene a duré tres exactement, onze minutes zero six secondes avant de disparaitre. Sa forme, et sa vitesse laisse penser à un avion de chasse. Toutefois regardez cette photo d'un peu plus pres, camarade." poursuivit-il en lui tendant une autre photographie.

L'homme au regard de glace posa ses yeux sur l'image. Lui qui ne montrait jamais la moindre sensation, sourcilla furtivement par reflexe.

Sur celle-ci, vu du ciel, on pouvait difficilement ne pas rater la chose qui ressemblait à un humain avec deux ailes d'oiseau dans le dos. Dragunov lança un nouveau regard vers le vieil homme qui hochait la tete et qui lui repondit.

" Non, vous ne revez pas, nos experts, nous ont bien confirmé que cela etait un homme. Mais il y a plus troublant encore." ajouta t-il en sortant une petite boite metallique rectangulaire du porte document.

Il la remit à Sergei en stipulant.

" Deux jours apres, au Japon, messieurs Lars Alexandersson et Kazuya Mishima annonçaient respectivement la fusion entre la Mishima Zaibastu et la G-corporation. Cela amenant leurs chiffres d'affaires à la somme colossale de plus de cent milliards de dollards." souligna le haut dirigeant.

Mais ou voulait-il en venir? pensa le chef du Spetsnaz tenant la boite entre ses doigts gantés.

Son interlocuteur n'en avait toujours pas fini.

" Cette somme et la responsabilité des deux groupes financiers sera offertes au vainqueur du prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament. D'apres nos renseignements le lieu du tournoi est gardé secret. Heureusement pour nous, votre candidature a été retenu, camarade." exprima t-il en souriant.

Sergei Dragunov ne fut pas surpris, ses excellents etats de service ainsi que ses aptitudes au combat en faisait un adversaire redoutable. Ça, il l'avait demontré lors du precedent tournoi. Il etait maintenant impatient que l'homme lui donne enfin les objectifs qu'il devrait accomplir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

" Dans cette boite, il y a votre invitation à votre nom. En aucun cas, vous ne devez l'ouvrir jusqu'a votre infiltration dans le tournoi. Nous y avons incorporé un traceur qui nous permettra de vous localiser à tout moment. Gardez la toujours avec vous. Les informations de cette carte son gravé au dos de la boite."

" Dans un premier temps, melez vous aux autres, et faites nous un rapport oral toutes les heures. Si possible renseignez vous sur ce qui ce trame la-bas et si cela met en danger la securité nationale agissez en consequence. Enfin, remportez le tournoi."

" Votre mission est dés plus confidentielle. Vous travaillerez en solitaire, sans aide exterieur. Nous vous fournirons tout le materiel que vous nous demanderez. Enfin une derniere chose. Regardez d'un peu plus pres les coordonnées de l'emplacement du site du tournoi. Vous risquez d'etre etonné pour une fois."

Le futur participant et espion du King Of Iron Fist Tournament, lu les coordonnées et effectivement l'emplacement lui rappelait des souvenirs. Son hierarchique lui fit ses dernieres confidences, meme si Sergei n'en avait pas besoin.

" Cette mission est un ordre direct du president. Aucun echec ne sera toleré. Tout le peuple russe vous soutiens, nous sommes avec vous. Des questions, camarade Dragunov?" demanda t-il en finissant enfin son briefing.

Sergei Dragunov le sourire aux levres, n'en eut aucune.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 5éme acte.


	11. Police kung fu story

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 6 : Police kung-fu story.

Chine, le decor est planté. Traversant les quatre coins du pays pour se trouver un veritable adversaire digne de sa technique. Feng Wei avait deja mis à bas plus de la moitié des dojos de l'immense territoire oriental.

Sa reputation vint à franchir les montagnes, les plaines et les océans. Tous le connaissaient et tous craignaient sa puissance. Oui, mais pas ce jour-ci.

Dans une region reculée des vacarmes des villes surpeuplées, sa quete l'amena dans une petite bourgade aux batisses traditionnelles. Il ouit dire qu'ici, il y avait un grand maitre des arts martiaux.

L'homme à la natte noire avançait determiné,torse nu, muscles saillant sortis. Le regard dur, les yeux bridées et le visage inflexible. Il etait fin pret à defier cette personne.

Les ecrits des parchemins Shinken, renfermant l'art secret du poing de dieu disaient ceci ; Celui qui anéantira toutes les autres techniques de combat et donnera naissance à sa propre discipline deviendra un guerrier superieur à tous, le dieu dragon.

Feng Wei etait bien decider à les mettre en application. Il arriva finalement à ce qu'il etait venu chercher. Ce fameux dojo, perdu au milieu de nulle part et qui semblait au premier abord, desert.

Abandonné songeait-il en lisant l'enseigne sur le mur. Mal entretenu, certes, mais pas oublié de tous. Feng entra dans ce qui etait une cour d'entrainement jonchait de pavés.

En face, au fond se dressait un vieux dojo fait de bois. Un homme au grand age vetu d'un costume traditionnel blanc portant une gourdasse à sa ceinture, balayait la cour. Celui-ci avait sur sa tete un mandarin qui recouvrait ses longs cheveux gris.

Longue barbe et sourcils de la meme couleur ne laissaient que supposer son vecu. Feng pointa son index dans sa direction et lui declara.

" Es-tu le maitre de cette enseigne?" dit le combattant d'un ton grave et puissante.

Le vieil homme continua de balayer le sol et lui repondit d'une voix faible et vieillissante.

" Oui, je le suis. Que veux-tu, jeune homme?"

Feng planta alors ses deux pieds dans le sol qui firent eclater les pavés sous le choc. Il rassembla ses forces et s'ecria.

" Je suis Feng Wei! Et je te lance un defie! Accepte ou soumets-toi!" menaça le guerrier.

Il n' y avait qu'une dizaine de metres qui separaient les deux personnages. Le vieux maitre chinois lui donna sa reponse tout en se carressant la barbe.

" Je suis..."

Bizarement le vieil homme eut un trou de memoire sur son nom, mais il reprit de suite.

" Je suis...euh...Wongli Lue, et j'accepte ton defie." brava le vieillard soucieux, le bras tendu face à lui.

Sur ce, Feng s'elança vers son adversaire en poussant un cri monstrueux. Le vieil homme lui dit avant que le guerrier ne l'attaque pour de bon.

" Attends! Avant je dois aller aux toilettes." emit celui-ci la main posée sur son ventre et le bras toujours tendu.

Feng stoppa net sa course. Son visage se durçit encore un peu plus. Furieux d'etre coupé par son elant face à cette annonce incongrue. Il lui fit un signe de tete lui signalant son accord.

Le vieux maitre se retira sagement en deposant le balais, puis entra dans le dojo pour faire ce qu'il avait faire. Quand il eut disparu, l'ecumeur se mit à executer quelques mouvements pour s'echauffer davantage les muscles. Il avait decidé de vite en finir. Le vieil homme réapparut plusieurs minutes plus tard en s'extasiant.

"Ah, ça fait du bien." dit-il souriant, tout en se frottant l'abdomen.

Son adversaire se mit aussitot en garde et le proprietaire du lieu fit de meme. D' habitude imperturbable, le detenteur du poing de dieu fut septique. Il venait de lui donner son nom, et cet homme n'avait meme pas tresaillit.

Tant pis pour lui songea t-il en s'elançant de nouveau comme un taureau enragé.

Le vieux Wongli Lue, comme il l'avait precisait, recula jusqu'a se retrouver sous le toit de son dojo. Son opposant arriva vite à sa portée, il esquiva un coup de poing, puis deux coups de pieds frontals.

Feng continuait d'attaquer, mais le vieillard glissait entre ses coups comme une aiguille et puis soudain, le choc. L'homme agé venait de le toucher par deux fois au plexus avec le bout de ses doigts.

Le puissant guerrier recula sous la force de l'attaque. Il avait besoin de recuperer son souffle. Son adversaire etait rapide et frappait juste. Le maitre prit une etrange posture que Feng reconnu de suite en la nommant.

" La boxe du serpent, miserable!"

Sur cela, il plaça sa longue natte autour de son cou. Là, il allait passer aux choses serieuses.

A nouveau, il se precipita vers sa future victime. D'un bond son pied droit effectua une autre attaque frontal du haut vers le bas, son adversaire esquiva de justesse. Et il eut raison de ne pas la parer. Car lorsque le pied de Feng toucha le parquet, celui-ci explosa sous l'impact.

Le vieil homme desequilibré et surpris par la violence du choc, ne put contrer le coup de coude qui lui arriva à la tempe, et qui le projeta à plusieurs metres de son adversaire.

Malgré cela, il se releva d'un auguste saut carpé. Il se frotta l'oeil et prit ensuite une autre position en ajoutant.

" Tu te debrouilles bien, jeune homme."

Feng observa la pose, elle aussi, il la reconnut.

" Hum, la boxe du léopard maintenant."

A peine sa phrase terminée, l'autre se jeta sur lui tel un fauve, et lui envoya un deluge de coup de poing. Droite, gauche, Feng Wei contrer toute ses tentatives. Pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'evidence, il reculait encore.

Sous cette deferlante d'assaut, il se sentit humilié et de là, la rage le submerga. Un poing lui atteignit la machoire, mais son vif coup d'epaule fit degager les ardeurs de son vieil assaillant, l'envoyant de nouveau manger la parquet du dojo.

L'homme au tapis, grimaça, se tenant le torax. D'un bond, il se releva comme si de rien n'etait. Cette fois, Wongli Lue attendrait plutot que son adversaire vienne à lui. Et le jeune chinois, n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

D'un pas, il l'avait rejoint. Ses bras commençèrent à tourbillonner en suivant le rythme de son corps. Il allait lui porter le coup de grace, quand, il cru entendre un rugissement. Ses bras venaient d'etre immobilisé par les mains crochues du vieillard. En un instant, les deux pieds de celui-ci vinrent s'applatir sur son torse. Propulsant le maitre dans les airs et expediant Feng violemment sur le sol.

Wongli Lue se receptionna d'un salto arriere et prit une tout autre position. Le guerrier, sonné frappa le bois de son poing en hurlant.

" Le tigre! Je vois que tu maitrises certains aspects du Kung Fu des cinq styles, vieil homme! Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre!" s'epoumona vexé l'expert en Kenpo tout en se relevant.

Le soit-disant vieillard, le reprit.

" T'as vanité te perdra. Si la boxe des cinq styles ne peut rien contre toi, je vais employer les grands moyens." exprima t-il avec sagesse.

L'homme decrocha subitement de sa ceinture la gourde et en but tout le breuvage. Il la jeta, remonta ses manches et commença à tituber. Feng du coin de l'oeil, fixait son drole d'adversaire. Il comprit à quoi il allait devoir faire face.

" La boxe de l'ivresse. Decidement, tu es plein de ressource. Mais j'ai fini de m'echauffer, on va passer à autre chose. Vieil homme, prepare toi à defendre ta vie!" fulmina le futur dieu dragon contractant tout les muscles de son corps.

L'homme ivre sous cette menace, brandit ses bras vers son ennemi. Ses mains prirent la forme des serres d'aigle inversé. Tout son etre chavirait aleatoirement. Il emit un petit hoquet et dit d'une voix saturé à peine comprehensible.

" Hola, je crois que j'ai trop bu. Eh, toi la-bas, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Tu veux te battre, hein?"

Feng Wei, d'un pas decidé se rua sur l'homme qui l'agaçait fortement. Seulement ce dernier, oscillant comme si il allait choir, enchaina une serie de petits pas rapides à la limite du desequilibre.

En un eclair, l'homme saoul etait à sa portée. Toutefois, le jeune guerrier fut prit de vitesse et deux claques de chaque coté du visage l'atteignirent. Sonné, mais pas depourvu d'action, il balança son poing qui ne toucha que le vent.

L'homme venait de s'allonger sur le sol. Il lui tira la langue puis lui plaça un coup de pied dans le ventre. Feng le para et c'est son pied qui heurta l'estomac du vieux maitre qui glissa le long des lattes de bois.

Se relevant avec difficulté, l'etrange combattant avait la trace de son pied sur ses vetements. Puis, il lui fit une autre grimace en disant.

" Eh, tu cognes fort toi. Attends, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable moi aussi." finit-il en secouant son index pour prevenir son adversaire.

Ce dernier repliqua.

"Allez! Qu'on en finisse vieux fou!"

Dans un deluge de poings et de pieds, les deux combattants faisaient match egal. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Boxe de l'ivresse et Kenpo, ne parvenaient pas à se departager.

Comment cet homme aussi vieux peut-il etre aussi agile et frapper aussi fort? pensa Feng. Cela n'est pas possible se dit-il tout en esquivant les attaques.

Le jeune chinois sentit qu'il commençait à faiblir.

Il fallait qu'il touche, mais l'autre ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion. Pire à chaque avantage, son adversaire reprenait de suite l'ascendant. Se calmer, trouver la faille. Facile à dire l'homme en face etait completement imprevisible.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

Contractant son corps au maximun, Feng eut l' idée la plus folle qu'un combattant puisse avoir. Se laisser frapper. Il contra son dernier coup, serra les dents et concentra toute sa puissance dans son poing.

Comme il put s'y attendre, une rafale de coup l'ebranla. Mais, il tenait sa cible bien devant lui. D'une riposte, il dechira les entrailles du vieil homme qui degagea plusieurs metres en arriere. Sous l'intensité du coup, les talons du vieux bonhomme ripèrent sur le bois.

Il etait toujours debout à la stupeur du jeune chinois. Soudain, le corps du soit-disant maitre du dojo, tomba sur ses genoux. L'homme vomit ensuite le surplus d'alcool qui avait absorbé precedement.

Là, se soutenant le bas ventre, il souffrait vraiment. Son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de reagir. Il accourut vers lui, et empoigna ferocement le haut de son crane. Il savoura cet instant, c'etait celui qu'il preferait. Il ferma son autre main prete à defoncer la tete du pauvre homme. Il lui annonça d'une voix profonde et solennel.

" Fais tes prieres, vieil homme!" beugla le guerrier pret à l'achever.

Tout à coup, le mandarin et les cheveux gris de l'homme lui restèrent entre les doigts. Son adversaire recula sur les genoux pour s'extirper de cette situation plus que fatale. Feng Wei ne comprenait plus rien.

L'homme à la barbe, avait maintenant des cheveux noirs avec une longue queue de cheval ainsi qu'une frange à la place. L'homme s'allongea sur le sol et tout en retirant sa barbe, s'ecria.

" Police! Agent Lei Wulong! Feng Wei, tu es en etat d'arrestation." cria l'homme de loi en brandissant son insigne qu'il portait autour du cou et qu'il avait dissimulé depuis le debut sous sa chemise.

Feng se debarrassa de cette perruque et regarda son veritable ennemi dans les yeux en le prevenant.

" Tu crois qu'un morceau de metal peut m'arreter? Je vais te..."

Il ne put finir, dans le lointain resonnait deja les sirenes de la police. Piégé, il avait été piégé. Il se retourna et courut vers la sortie. Lei, n'avait plus la force de le poursuivre. La derniere attaque reçu l'avait salement amoché. Il croisa juste les doigts, esperant que ses equipiers finissent le travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des troupes debarqua. Ils trouvèrent Lei assit sur les marches menant au dojo appuyé contre une poutre. Un policier vint le questionner.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Et ou est le suspect?" interrogea le gardien de la paix à son partenaire.

Mais le super flic ne repondit pas. Il les avait prevenu lorsqu'il s'etait eclipsé dans les toilettes. Malheureusement, une fois de plus Feng Wei leur avait echappé.

Cette mission, il l'avait entrepris de son propre chef. Il pensa surtout que ça allait barder pour son grade, et qui plus est ,qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur le fait qu'il puait l'alcool à plein nez. Il se rendit vers l'une des nombreuses voitures de police pour s'y reposer, attendant la sentence de ses superieurs. Un autre collegue l'interpella.

"Eh Wulong! On a deposé ça sur ton bureau tout à l'heure."

Le policier lui jeta son present.

Lei Wulong regarda ce morceau de carton plastifié, et un sourire se dessina sur ses levres. Il savait ou, il pourrait revoir le criminel.

Durant le prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 6éme acte.


	12. Hit me, kick me, kiss me hot girl

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 7 : Hit me, kick me, kiss me hot girl.

On pouvait entendre les chocs à l'autre bout du couloir. L'entre-choquement d'os et de tendons sur le cuir abimé du sac de sable. Ses cris de hargne à chaque fois qu'il envoyait sa jambe detruire ce punching-ball.

Le capitaine en chef de l'armée de la G-corporation s'entrainait dans les locaux de la salle de gym de la tour Millenium. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'on l'avait mis sur la touche. Ce manque d'activité prolongée, le rendait presque infrequentable. Sauf aux yeux de quelques uns, et notamment d'une femme.

Malgré sa participation d'office au futur King Of Iron Fist Tournament. L'americain, champion de kickboxing ne parvenait pas à bien se concentrer ces temps-ci.

Il avait pourtant la force et la vitesse. Mais apres etre revenu du front lors de sa derniere mission, il pensait qu'on le prenait pour un simple bouche trou. Un homme à tout faire et ce, en toute circonstance. Il voulait plus, et il etait pret à se servir quoi que cela lui en coute.

A l'interieur de l'imposante salle, celle-ci comprenait tout le materiel necessaire pour se sculpter un corps d'acier. N'ayant rien à faire, il y passait le plus clair de son temps à martyriser les sacs de sable qui craquaient à la fin de ses entrainements.

Combien j'en ai reduit en poussiere? songea t-il.

Il ne les comptait meme plus. Peut-etre deux cents ou trois cents. Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il continuait de frapper le sac, toujours dans le meme rythme. Coudes, genoux, poings et pieds s'enchainaient à son bon vouloir. Bruce Irvin, torse nu un simple short sous la ceinture, transpirait abondement.

Il s'arreta un instant pour s'eponger. C'est alors que la femme qui hantait ses pensés, entra dans la salle de sport. Cette femme brune au corps de reve et aux levres de braises, simplement vetu d'un debardeur rouge et d'un mini short noir moulant, le laissait contemplatif.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard. Plongeant celui-ci sur ses formes les plus avantageuses. Il lui adressa la parole.

" Salut Anna, toi aussi t'es venu t'entrainer?" demanda t-il tout en s'essuyant le front avec sa serviette.

Elle ne dedaigna meme pas lui repondre, ni meme le regarder. Ce qui l'enerva devant cette indifference volontaire.

Elle s'installa sur l'une des machines. Elle n'avait pourtant pas encore commencé ses exercices, que l'homme l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

"Eh! Tu pourrais me repondre!" poussa le kickboxer blessé dans son orgueil.

Anna pencha sa tete sur le coté puis en le fixant dans les yeux, elle rendit.

" Tu crois que je suis venu faire quoi? Du shopping?" dit-elle d'un ton agacée.

Elle se positionna sur la machine, prete à raffermir encore plus sa sublime silhouette.

Suite à ces paroles, et l'observant faire ses mouvements abdominaux. Bruce s'imaginait deja dans son esprit pervers, accomplir les choses les plus folles avec elle. Sans se doutait une seule seconde que ses reves etaient à des années lumieres de la realité.

Il posa sa serviette sur son epaule, tout en s'approchant vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il passa sa main sur sa crete rasé, ecoutant les glapissements qu'emettait la belle à chaques contractions de ses muscles. Ce qui commençait à serieusement à exciter l'athelete qui osa lui dire.

" Ok. Ecoute, ça te dirait qu'on passe un petit moment ensemble toi et moi?"

A l'ecoute de cela, la ravissante Anna Williams, ne put s'empecher de ricaner, elle dut stopper son exercice tellement la proposition venant de cet homme dans un tel endroit n'avait pas lieu d'etre.

" Soit gentil mon mignon. Calme tes ardeurs et laisse moi tranquille, d'accord" retorqua t-elle avec un sourire narquois, en tentant de se debarrasser de cet obsedé qui ne cessait de la mater depuis son arrivée.

Seulement pour Bruce, son esprit selectif n'avait retenu que le mot mignon. Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il lui plaisait. Il reprit.

" Fait pas ta mijaurée avec moi. Je sais que t'en creve d'envie. Il y a les douches à coté. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Exasperée, elle se leva de la machine et lui dit d'un ton sec.

" Toi, une douche tu en as vraiment besoin, ça te permettra peut-etre d'arreter de dire des betises et de sentir moins mauvais." precisa t-elle pour faire fuir ce boulet suintant une acre sueur.

Mais l'autre ne demordit pas. Face à cette remarque, il haussa le ton en lui rappellant.

" Tu fais ta maligne, car tu es dans les bonnes graces de Kazuya! Mais un jour ça va finir tout ça! De toute façon, tu allumes tout ce qui bouge avec tes tenues affriolantes! Moi, je vais te montrer c'est quoi, la virilité d'un vrai mec, ma jolie!"

Anna laissa s'echapper un soupir et ne repondit pas à cette provocation. Elle en avait l'habitude, elle en jouait, et surtout elle adorait ça. Mais le champion de kickboxing n'etait pas du tout son genre. Il avait beau avoir un corps d'apollon, ses manieres etaient grossieres et son langage deplacé.

Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu de ce type. Certes, il faisait correctement son travail. Mais à ses yeux, ce n'etait qu'un sbire de plus sous les ordres de l'homme qu'elle desirait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à glisser sous son alcove.

Elle detourna son doux visage de se rustre, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas finir son entrainement aujourd'hui. A peine avait-elle fait un pas, qu'Anna sentit deux grosses mains lui empoigner ses fesses. Elle se retrouva alors blottit de force contre le torse degoulinant de Bruce. Là, il venait de franchir une limite. Il osa de nouveau lui dire.

"Viens là ma belle. On va s'amuser tout les deux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'es bien roulée." lui dit-il tout en pelottant son fessier.

Le sang d'Anna ne fit qu'un tour. Toutefois, elle se calma et mit ses bras autour du cou trappu de cet homme. Son regard venait de changer du tout au tout. Celui-ci devint tendre et affectueux. Elle prit une voix suave et au creux de l'oreille lui susura ces paroles.

" Toi aussi, t'es plutot pas mal. J'ai jamais osé te l'avouer jusqu'a maintenant, mais, tu me plais Bruce." declara t-elle en poussant un petit gemissement d'affection.

C'est dans la poche pensa l'Americain, tout en remontant ses mains le long des hanches de la déesse prisonniere de son soit-disant charme. La magnifique nymphe lui fit cette requete.

" Tu peux me faire une faveur, s'il te plait?" supplia t-elle tout en sentant la vigeur de cet l'homme lui froler les cuisses.

Ce dernier la questionna simplement.

"Quoi, tu veux quoi?" interrogea l'homme deja plus que surexcité.

Anna requit ceci.

" Dis moi juste que tu es desolé, mon gros lapin." exprima t-elle en lechant sa levre superieure.

Bruce fronça les sourcils face à cette etrange demande. Mais bon, si cela pouvait lui garantir de passer un agreable moment, pourquoi pas. Il s'executa.

" T'es bizarre toi. Ok, si ça peux te faire plaisir. Je suis desolé." conclut-il en avançant ses levres vers la bouche pulpeuse de la femme de ses reves.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, que les yeux du kickboxer se revulsèrent, sa machoire tomba et une douleur devastatrice lui submergea le bas ventre. Il eut le souffle coupé et ne put rester debout, ni meme parler.

La sournoise Anna venait de lui infliger un redoutable coup de genoux dans les parties.

Le pauvre Bruce souffrant, tomba sur ses genoux, completement désarmé en se soutenant le ventre. Cette femme avait là l'occasion de l'achever, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle prit la serviette qui etait deposée sur l'epaule du mufle soumit, puis elle lui dit d'un ton severe.

" J'accepte tes excuses. Garde moi ces deux là au frais jusqu'au tournoi. Et revoit ta technique de drague. Sache que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on seduit une Williams." lança t-elle en s'essuyant son short avant de jeter ce linge puant et de quitter la salle de gym.

Bruce mit plusieurs minutes avant que son corps ne se fasse à ce terrible mal. Il etait humilié et prononça juste entre ses dents le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit dans cette situation.

" Salope."

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 7éme acte.


	13. Master of lie

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 8 : Master of lie.

Epuisée, elle etait epuisée. Cherchant desesperement le moyen de comprendre comment cette anomalie avait pu se produire. Elle se servit une autre tasse de café, elle savait qu'elle allait encore en avoir pour toute la nuit.

Assise devant son poste de controle, lunettes sur le nez, son bureau etait remplis de feuilles eparpillées dans tout les sens. Un foutoir monumental pensa t-elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'y installait.

Malgré ses connaissances, Jane ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver la cause du brutal changement de personnalité de son sauveur. Celui du robot Russe Jack aujourd'hui à la version six.

Tout cela etait devenu trop complexe, l'esprit de la machine avait sa propre existence, mais un programme restait un programme. Meme si cela aussi, resultait d'une tout autre deficience dans l'ancien systeme.

Les données qu'avait recueillit Jack-6, l'avait transformé en un etre totalement different. Jane pouvait comprendre cela, le consevoir. Mais jusqu'a ce que cela soit de l'obsession, non elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Pendant plus d'un an, elle dut intervenir au moins une dizaine de fois sur le robot pour eviter qu'il se detruise lui meme. La machine se mettait elle-meme en danger, mais n'en avait pas conscience. Un peu comme un enfant en bas age, désobeissant à ses parents.

La scientifique etait bien sur rassurée que la paix soit revenu autour du globe et que les Jack ne soient plus utilisés comme arme de guerre. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. De controler si ces robots etaient utilisés sur les champs de bataille avant qu'il ne lui revienne dans cet etat.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? se dit-elle au bord du sommeil.

La fatigue pesait sur ses paupiéres. Dans son labo, Jack-6, le geant d'acier etait à l'arret. Immobile comme une statue de pierre. Celui-ci relié à des cables directement connectés sur plusieurs ordinateurs et autres calculateurs.

Jane retira ses lunettes et se pinça la racine du nez. Elle posa ensuite ses coudes sur la table et mit sa tete au creux de ses mains. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Soudain alors qu'elle etait à deux doigts de retrouver le pays des songes, le telephone retentit.

Surprise à cette heure aussi tardive, elle secoua la tete cherchant du regard ou elle avait mis son portable. Il devait etre sous un mont de papiers, car elle ne le trouvait pas.

Elle flanqua toutes ses notes par terre, puis reussit à mettre la main dessus grace à la stridente sonnerie qu'emettait celui-ci. Elle decrocha enfin. La voix qu'elle entendit, la fit frissonner.

Un fantome revenu d'outre tombe venait la saluer en pleine nuit. Elle balbutia ces quelques mots.

" Impossible, c'est vous? Attendez, je vais mettre le haut-parleur." fit Jane sous le choc.

La voix qui sortit du telephone dit.

" Oui, oui, c'est bien moi ma chere Jane. Je suis si heureux de vous entendre." prononça une voix douce et vieillissante.

La savante repliqua de suite.

" Docteur Bosconovitch? Mais je vous croyez...enfin je veux dire."

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, encore sous le choc d'ecouter cette voix presque oubliée. Le vieux savant lui precisa.

" Je sais, je sais ma chere. Mort est le terme qui convient à vos pensées. Pardonnez moi de vous appeller à cette heure si tardive, mais en ce moment, je n'ai plus la notion du temps, voyez-vous."

Jane n'en revenait pas, elle se pinça le bras croyant qu'elle etait dans un mauvais reve. Seulement ce n'en etait pas un. Elle aussi fut ravis de pouvoir de nouveau entendre cette voix, elle lui demanda.

" Je suis moi aussi contente de vous entendre docteur. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant? "

Le vieil homme à l'autre bout du combiné souligna soucieux.

" A vrai dire, on m'a prevenu que notre Jack avait de petits soucis. Est-ce vrai, Jane?"

Comment le sait-il? songea la scientifique perplexe.

Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais perdu confiance en cet attendrissant vieil homme à la fois sage et doué d'un esprit creatif hors du commun. Et puis comment douter apres tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et son heros. Mais là, il venait de detourner la question. Pourtant elle lui lacha tout en bayant.

" C'est exact, depuis le dernier King Of Iron Fist Tournament, il n'est plus le meme. Il fait n'importe quoi."

"Hum, c'est genant ça." renvoya son confrere à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus? Quel son les principaux symptomes, s'il vous plait?" requerit-il tout aussi contrarié que son analogue.

La scientifique se servit une autre tasse de café en lui ennonçant sa theorie.

" Bien par ou commencer? Le probleme vient en effet d'une serie sequencielle qui perdure dans une continuité de suites d'ordres non archivés dans la memoire interne. Certes, le programme implanté dans Jack et une defaillance en lui-meme. Toutefois, la suite est d'une complexité jamais vu auparavant."

Si la plus part des personnes ne pouvait rien comprendre à cette theorie, Bosconovitch trouva cela tres simple et la raccourcit septique

" Ah oui je vois, un feed-back algorithmique. Interressant et tout aussi dangereux pour le sujet et ceux qui l'entourent. Et les symptomes?" reclama t-il.

Jane continua son exposé.

" Et bien, le sujet Jack-6 presente si je puis dire en terme de psychologie humaine, un delire de perfectionnisme aigu. Cherchant tout ce qui pourrait l'ameliorer afin d'etre encore plus polyvalent. Que ce soit en terme de combat ou en terme d'utilitée quotidienne." rendit-elle en soupirant.

Jane etait extenuée, la fatigue lui piquait les yeux.

A l'entente de cela, le docteur ne put s'empecher de ricaner. Elle le reprit en lui stipulant que cela n'avait rien de drole.

" Pardon ma chere, je comprends votre inquiétude. Tres bien, je vous propose ceci. Amenez-moi Jack et ensemble nous verrons ce qui ne va pas et tacherons d'y remedier. Qu'en pensez-vous?" suggera le savant en attendant la decision de sa consoeur.

Celle-ci ne sut plus quoi penser. Tout se melangea dans son si brillant esprit. Elle etait epuisée, physiquement et moralement. Elle acquiesça machinalement.

" C'est d'accord. Quand pourrions-nous nous rencontrer, docteur?" exprima t-elle la bouche pateuse.

La reponse de Bosconovitch lui fit s'equarquiller ses yeux malgré le manque de sommeil.

" Tout de suite, ne perdons pas de temps. Un camion de transport vous attends à l'exterieur avec tout le materiel. Je me suis occupé de tout ma chere, ne vous en faites pas. Mon personnel ne devrait plus tarder à sonner à la porte de votre labo."

Sur ce, Jane baya une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis plus de trente-six heures. Elle reprit.

" C'est une blague? Et puis, je suis morte de fatigue."

A peine avait-elle finit de se plaindre, qu'effectivement, la sonnette retentit.

Pas croyable pensa t-elle.

Le docteur prit de nouveau la parole dans l'appareil.

"Ah, j'ai entendu sonner. Allez vite Jane, preparez Jack. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous reposer durant le long trajet qui vous attends, croyez moi."

La scientifique commença à faire ses valises, ne prenant que le strict necessaire. Elle ne prit meme pas le temps de prendre une douche. Elle conclut enfin la discussion.

" Tres bien, j'y vais docteur. A tres bientot." finit-elle en raccrochant.

Dés lors, elle recupera un espoir qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Puis elle jeta un regard prometteur sur le colosse de metal qui lui avait jadis sauvé la vie.

Loin, loin, tres loin.

Les ondes telephoniques vinrent de se disperser dans l'immensité de l'espace. Elles n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'intermediaire entre les deux recepteurs. Une communication directe, perdu à jamais. A l'autre bout du monde, sous la terre gelée, il n'y avait meme pas une ombre derriere les mots, pas ame qui vive.

Juste le neant, dans son infini progré.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 8éme acte.


	14. Two prophetess for one prophecy

**Dans cette version de l'histoire, le personnage de Zafina est une indienne. A l'heure ou cette fiction a été ecrite, il y a toujours ambiguité sur sa nationnalité. Certains disent egyptienne, (du au temple et aux motifs significateurs du jeu) d'autres indienne ( vis à vis de la bible). J'ai opté pour la seconde hypothese, selon laquelle le demon Azazel viendrait d'un desert situé entre l'Inde et l'Iran. **

**Vous connaissez maintenant une partie du contenu symbolique que renferme cette fiction ( voir du jeu en lui-meme). Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 9 : Two prophetess for one prophecy.

Dans le ciel du desert doré du Thar, un helicoptere survolait les dunes des terres mortes de l'Inde. A l'interieur, perdu dans ses pensés, Julia Chang, bercée par le bruit rotorique des pales de l'appareil. Celle-ci etait venue d'un autre continent pour obtenir une reponse.

Une reponse aux premonitions que lui avait revelé une vieille dame sur ses terres en Arizona. Cela devait l'amener à rencontrer la seule personne qui lui apporterait plus de lumiere face à cette prophetie. Son nom, la doyenne le lui avait donné.

Zafina.

Julia n'etait pas seule dans sa quete. Ganryu etait à ses cotés. Ce dernier avait traversé la moitié du globe juste pour etre avec elle. Le sumotori etait là pour deux raisons. Par amour d'abord, mais aussi un peu pour l'argent.

Sa chaine de restaurant l'ayant mis completement sur la paille, il lui fallait trouver un travail. Par chance, mademoiselle Chang recherchait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner lors d'une expedition en Inde. Double aubaine pour lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il arrivait à garder le sourire, malgré la temperature suffoquante du desert indien.

Le pilote signala à ses deux passagers qu'il allait se poser. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient enfin à destination. Les deux combattants ne s'etaient pas adressés la parole de tout le voyage. A vrai dire, Ganryu essaya maintes et maintes fois, mais la belle Julia n'etait apparement pas d'humeur.

L'appareil descendit lentement, puis toucha le sol brulant recouvert de sable. Julia demanda au pilote de couper le moteur et de les attendre. Ils n'en auraient pas pour tres longtemps.

L'amerindienne vetu d'un debardeur blanc, d'un short de randonné marron et de chaussures de marche de la meme couleur, ressemblait à une ancienne heroine de jeu video. Ses lunettes de vu aux verres teintés posées sur son nez refletaient le soleil perché au dessus de sa tete.

Aucun nuage à l'horizon, les seuls residents ici etaient les scorpions et les lezards. Ganryu s'occupa de descendre la materiel de survie de l'helicoptere. C'etait son boulot, et il etait heureux de le faire. Pour cette occasion, il s'etait habillé d'un kimono traditionnel Japonais de couleur noir.

Julia prit une gourde dans l'un des sacs et se desaltera. La chaleur etait intenable. Bien sur, elle pensa à s'equiper convenablement avant de partir, pourtant, ces terres là, n'avait rien à voir avec ceux du desert d'Arizona.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attente devint un veritable calvaire pour le pauvre Ganryu qui degoulinait de sueur sous son kimono. Il demanda à Julia.

" Mademoiselle Chang, etes-vous sure que c'est ici?" dit-il d'une voix essouflée.

Julia en reponse ne reprit qu'une gorgée d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Ganryu fondant sur place et recouvert de transpiration de la tete aux pieds qui réitera sa question. Il n'eut de nouveau droit qu'au silence.

La defenseuse de la nature, debout, scrutait des yeux l'infini desert à la recherche de la prophetesse. Enfin, elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'une silhouette apparue dans le lointain.

Montée sur un dromadaire, Zafina observait de loin l'animation autour de l'helicoptere. C'etait là qu'elle devait se rendre, c'etait là que le destin l'avait conduite.

Elle arriva à portée de ses hotes venu de l'autre coté du globe juste pour la rencontrer. Avec elegance, elle descendit de la bete. Une simple tape sur le cou, lui ordonna de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. Zafina, la fleur du desert, prit la parole et ses mots choquèrent les visiteurs.

" Repartez d'ou vous venez. Vous n'avez rien à faire sur ces terres." revela t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'indienne etait d'une beauté et d'une grace indefinissable. Ses cheveux noires coiffés d'une façon totalement originale, faisait resortir son charme hypnotique.

Sa peau semblait etre aussi douce que la soie. Ses ongles vernient de noirs, lui donnaient un semblant de mystere. Ses vetements etaient pourtant simple. Parehaut brodé rouge au motif de son pays, caraco court marron clair noué autour cou, laissait entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine. Sandalettes et longs gants du meme coloris que son haut créaient un ensemble d'une sensualité à peine consevable dans ces terres de desolation.

Ses levres, etaient d'une fraicheur tout aussi pure que la rosée du matin. Et ses yeux, ses yeux d'ambres. Mon dieu pensa Ganryu, ses yeux de chat etaient d'une profondeur et d'un eclat plus etincellant que des perles d'emeraude. Si son coeur n'etait deja pris, il aurait suivi cette divinité jusqu'en enfer.

Mais, Julia Chang, elle, n'allait surtout pas suivre ce pitoyable conseil. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin et supporté Ganryu pour repartir bredouille. Elle retorqua vivement.

" Pas question! Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour comprendre pourquoi la prophetie continue à se realiser. Je veux des reponses, Zafina!" s'exclama t-elle determinée en fixant le regard de la prophetesse.

Cette derniere repondit sagement.

" Tu sais donc qui je suis, Julia. Tres bien, je vais te repondre. Si la prophetie perdurent, c'est que les deux etoiles ne se sont pas encore affrontées." affirma t-elle d'un ton maussade.

Julia septique reprit.

" C'est faux! Jin Kazama est mort, cela n'a plus lieu d'etre!"

Cette fois se fut Zafina qui la reprimanda.

" Tu te trompes! En ce moment, Jin Kazama lutte contre lui-meme à l'autre bout du monde! Je le sais, je l'ai vu!" enonça Zafina d'une voix enrouée.

L'indienne et l'amerindienne se cherchaient du regard, tentant de deceler le mensonge ou la fourberie de l'une d'entre elle. Pourtant, dans le silence brulant du desert, tout n'etait que verité.

Ganryu qui ecoutait, ne comprenait rien du tout. La situation le depassait. Il savait juste une chose, qu'il devait rester muet et continuer à transpirer. L'indienne reprit la parole en pointant du doigt les deux combattants.

" J'ai vu aussi que vous participerez au prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Et que tout comme moi, vous avez reçu vos invitations."

Julia se passa un peu d'eau sur la nuque, ce soleil etait une torture. Elle n'etait pas surprise par les revelations de cette femme. On l'avait bien renseigné sur elle. Mais celle-ci detournait le sujet commun à sa presence en ce lieu maudit. Julia poursuivit de nouveau.

" Ne change pas de sujet! C'est peut-etre vrai, mais je ne partirai pas d'ici, tant que je n'aurai pas eu une reponse qui me convienne!"

Sur ces paroles Zafina soupira, et lui dit en s'avançant vers l'helicoptere.

" Alors, nous devrions nous mettre à l'ombre, Julia Chang. Car cela risque d'etre long."

Les deux femmes prirent place dans l'appareil, l'une en face de l'autre. Zafina prit une profonde respiration et commença à tout lui reveler.

" Je suis la descendante d'une longue lignée de conjurateurs du mal. Dés mon plus jeune age, j'ai pris conscience de mes dons. On m'a alors assigné la mission de proteger le tombeau de la famille royal, aujourd'hui disparu. Avec cela, tout comme toi, j'ai pensé que la prophetie n'avait plus de raison d'etre. Mais les signes ne trompent pas." expliqua t-elle d'une voix morose.

" Quels signes, explique toi?" requit Julia, suspendu à la bouche de la jeune femme.

" Il y a plus d'un an que le tombeau s'est refermé. Apres mure refelexion, j'ai compris recement pourquoi Jin Kazama à l'epoque a pu ressentir le demon Azazel à ma place. Une force ou le destin, appel ça comme tu veux, voulait à tout prix qu'on se rencontre."

Ses propos enigmatiques inquietaient de plus en plus Julia.

Cette femme cache en elle un terrible secret, songea dame nature. Il faut que je sache.

"Pourquoi? Quel rapport avec la prophetie, explique-toi?"

Zafina reprit son histoire.

" La prophetie raconte que, lorsque deux étoiles de mauvaises augures entreront en contact, le sceau magique que ma famille protégeait depuis des siècles serait brisé et le monde tel que nous le connaissons prendrait fin. Toutefois, le sceau s'est bel et bien brisé. Et pourtant les deux etoiles ne se pas affrontées." devoila t-elle de plus en plus soucieuse.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire, etait vrai.

Azazel etait bien sortit de son sommeil. Mais Jin Kazama et Kazuya Mishima ne s'etaient pas affrontés. L'amerindienne emit une hypothese.

" Peut-etre que ce ne sont pas Jin et Kazuya les deux etoiles?" dit-elle songeuse en fixant la jeune femme.

Cette derniere secoua la tete et repondit.

" J'y ai pensé aussi, mais les astres ne se trompent jamais. Il s'agit bien d'eux Julia. Et puis, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui me pousse vers cette destinée que tout mon etre refuse d'admettre."

En prononçant ces mots, Zafina avait la larme à l'oeil, Julia pouvait percevoir les sanglots emanant de sa voix. Elle s'assit alors auprès d'elle, et lui demanda de tout lui dire. Zafina hocha la tete et lui revela cet horrible secret.

Un peu plus loin sous un soleil de plomb Ganryu et le pilote de l'helicoptere mient à l'ecart s'amusaient à faire ricocher des cailloux sur le sable. Puis ils entendirent la voix de mademoiselle Chang les appeller.

" On s'en va!" leur cria t-elle.

Le temps que ses deux comparses arrivent, elle ne put s'empecher dans sa grande bontée de reconforter la jeune femme.

" Je te plains de ton mon coeur Zafina. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrai etre à ta place. Le moment venu, fais ce qui sera pour toi le plus juste à tes yeux. Meme si je dois par tout les moyens t'en empecher." consola t-elle en posant sa main sur l'epaule de la pythie.

Les deux femmes s'echangèrent un sourire. Ganryu et le pilote venaient de revenir, pressés de quitter enfin cette fournaise. L'indienne et l'amerindienne se lançerent un triste regard.

Un dernier regard vers un avenir incertain.

Puis les pales de l'helicoptere commençèrent à le faire planer, separant les deux femmes devenus amies. L'une s'eleva vers le ciel, l'autre demeura sur le sol brulant de sa terre natale.

Chacune avaient eu ce qu'elles etaient venu chercher. Des reponses et un peu d'espoir.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 9éme acte.


	15. Sad revenge

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 10 : Sad revenge.

Ils ont osé le faire se dit-il en regardant le morceau de carton plastifié. Maudit soit la Mishima Zaibatsu et tout ceux qui l'entourent pensa t-il en regardant l'invitation du prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Pour Miguel Caballero Rojo, c'etait la goutte d'eau qui faisait deborder le vase. Il tremblait de haine serrant dans sa main ce miserable bout de carton. Il venait à peine de faire le deuil de sa soeur disparu, que deja on desirait le lui rappeller.

Meme si cette tragedie l'avait de nouveau rapproché de sa famille, tout son etre venait de crier vengeance une fois de trop. Miguel n'etait pas aveugle. La Mishima Zaibastu pouvait faire croire à tous qu'elle oeuvrait pour la paix dans le monde, si le type qui la dirige a du sang Mishima dans les veines, tout cela n'est que de la poudre aux yeux.

Lui qui avant, se fichait pas mal des autres. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'un seul but. Se venger et faire payer le prix fort à ces ordures qui l'avait à jamais privé de l'amour de celle qu'il cherissait plus que tout.

Miguel avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le visage de sa soeur lui revenait sans cesse en tete depuis l'annonce du tournoi. Il mit l'invitation dans sa poche et sortit de la villa de ses parents.

L'espagnol, monta dans sa decapotable noire, determiné à faire fondre l'alsphate. Il fit gronder le moteur de sa puissante machine, passa la premiere et demarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

Puis vint le moment de changer de rapport. A chaque passage d'une autre vitesse, l'aiguille du compte tour etait bloquée au maximun. L'homme martyrisait l'engin et le moteur hurlait à s'en faire peter les tympans.

Miguel ne regardait meme plus la route qui defilait devant lui. Il esquivait les autres vehicules, frolant l'accident à chaque depassements.

Fou, il etait devenu fou. A bord de son bolide, plus rien autour n'existait. Serrant les dents comme un damné, il s'eclata à plusieurs reprises le front contre le volant. Malgré toute cette violence envers lui-meme, il n'arrivait pas à calmer l'insupportable douleur qu'il portait au fond de son coeur.

L'idée de mourir lui traversa finalement l'esprit. Il suffisait d'enfoncer la pedale jusqu'a ce que tout devienne sombre et silencieux. Mais il ne put s'y resoudre. Il avait encore quelque chose à realiser.

Naviguant à une allure plus que raisonnable, il arriva dans le centre ville. Decidé à y faire un carnage. Peut importe le nombre de personne qui passerait sous ses roues. Peu importe les pleures, seule sa tristesse comptait.

Ça y est, il avait fait son choix. Il poussa le monstre de metal dans ces derniers retranchements, quand soudain, il pila net les deux pieds sur le frein. La voiture emit un cri horrible et il fallut plusieurs dizaines de metres pour qu'elle ne stop à quelques pas d'un jeune couple.

Les klaxons retentirent des lors tout autour de lui. Heureusement sa raison reprit le dessus. Il posa sa tete sur le volant, soupirant à maintes reprises pendant plusieurs secondes. Certes, il avait calé, mais personne n'etait blessé.

L'espagnol descendit de sa voiture garée en plein milieu du passage de la grande place. Il se fichait des insultes, il se fichait des loies et plus encore, il se fichait du monde entier.

Il entra dans une petite boutique. C'est à la vue de celle-ci qu'il renonça à sa folie. Il demanda à la vendeuse d'un ton severe.

" Je veux celle-là, les plus chers!" commanda t-il deja impatient. Son regard etait noir. Noir de haine et d'amertume. La vendeuse lui remit ce qu'il avait demandé et Miguel paya sans reprendre sa monnaie.

Sortant du magasin, un homme vint le trouver en lui stupilant sur un ton colerique, de bouger sa voiture. Miguel lui repondit simplement d'un violent coup de tete au visage, ce qui assoma direct ce pauvre homme et calma les ardeurs des autres qui observaient la scene.

Remontant dans sa decapotable, il mit le contact et repartit de plus belle sans dire un mot. Cette fois il savait ou il allait, et il tenait à y arriver vivant. La journée etait pourtant magnifique. A l'inverse du temperament haineux du combattant.

De plus en plus, il trouvait cette vie fade et inutile. Voguant les cheveux au vent, le souffle chaud du pays lui carressait la peau. Il arriva enfin là ou son esprit vengeur lui avait dicté de se rendre.

Il braqua d'un coup sec le volant, puis serra le frein à main. A l'arret, il coupa le moteur et bondit hors du vehicule.

Il n'oublia pas de prendre le present qu'il venait d'acheter quelques minutes plus tot. S'avançant d'un pas serein dans ce lieu de recueil, son pouls se mit à ralentir pour reprendre une activité quasi-normal.

Miguel Caballero Rojo, s'arreta devant une tombe qui portait le meme nom que lui. Il s'agenouilla, et fit un signe de croix avant de deposer les fleurs. Il ne put s'empecher de penser tout haut.

" Petite soeur, c'est ton grand frere. Je vais m'eloigner quelques temps. J'ai encore une chose importante à faire avant de te rejoindre. Attends moi s'il te plait."

Ainsi le combattant espagnol allait livrer le dernier combat de sa vie. Quitte à la perdre.

Et il ne serait en paix, que lorsque sa vengeance, se sera abattu sur les responsables, et organisateurs du King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 10éme acte.


	16. Time to pay back my friend

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 11 : Time to pay back my friend.

La salle est comble. Au dessus du futur champion, de multiples projecteurs brillant de mille feux. Au centre de son royaume, il etait sans doute le meilleur de sa generation.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'il attendait ce moment. L'occasion ne pouvait lui echapper. Se deplaçant dans le ring, le virtuose de la boxe, ex-champion des poids moyens allait reprendre son du.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait le sourire aux levres, lorsque l'annonceur evoqua son irréfutable victoire.

" Vainqueur par KO à la premiere reprise, le nouveau champion des poids moyens, Steve Fox!"

La foule scanda son nom sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Steve venait de renaitre. Il feta sa victoire, brandissant le titre qu'il n'avait serré contre lui depuis si longtemps.

Les guerres autour du globe s'etaient presque toutes terminées et les competitions avaient reprise. Steve Fox avec cela, etait de nouveau au sommet de la gloire.

Le titre autour de ses hanches, il s'avança ensuite dans le couloir menant à son vestiaire toujours porté par les clameurs du public et de ses fans. Et son soit-disant, plus fidel admirateur à sa grande surprise l'attendait adossé contre la porte de son local.

Celui-ci applaudissait le champion sans aucune energie. Quand Steve le reconnu, il sentit que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder. Il s'arreta net et ravala sa salive, il croyait voir un fantome revenu d'entre les morts.

Il demanda à ceux qui le suivaient de s'eloigner et de le laisser seul avec cet homme. Ils s'excutèrent sans poser de questions. Le regard que leur avait lancé le jeune champion avait été bien explicite.

Cet homme dans sa combinaison noire, coiffé d'une crete blonde avait le visage rempli de cicatrices. Et ses yeux ne montraient aucune faille. Steve l'interpella d'une voix saccadée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Les epaules de cet homme se detacherent de la porte puis, il alla à sa rencontre. Il boitait et se tenait la jambe droite en grimaçant.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à lui, ce dernier sortit quelques choses de sa poche et le plaqua contre le torse transpirant de Steve. Il lui dit d'un ton grave.

" Je suis venu pour que tu paies ta dette, mon ami." emit-il en soutenant le regard perdu du jeune homme.

Steve abasourdit par ces paroles, jeta un oeil sur ce que lui avait remis cet ami.

Il sourcilla. Dans ses mains encore gantées de ses gants de boxe, il tenait une invitation à son nom pour le prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Maintenant, tout devenait plus clair.

Le spectre de Paul Phoenix etait revenu de l'enfer et il voulait qu'il l'y accompagne une nouvelle fois. Ce meme Paul à qui il avait sauvé la vie, il y a plus d'un an de cela. Le meme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le drame qui suivirent leur victoire lors du precedent tournoi.

Ils avaient reussit à obtenir la recompense, seulement la Mishima Zaibastu en avait decidé autrement. Le jeune britannique lui demanda.

" Ou as-tu eu ça ?"

Paul lui fit un signe de tete en direction de la porte et les deux amis entrerent dans le vestiaire. A l'interieur, le vieux loup pointa son doigt vers l'armoire de Steve et dit.

"Là, placardé sur ton casier."

Steve resta muet et osé à peine lever la tete quand Paul s'adressait à lui. Il ne baissait jamais les yeux face à qui que ce soit. Mais les remords, lui remontaient jusqu'a la gorge. Il hocha la tete en se pinçant la levre et recueilli l'aide de son ami pour le defaire de ses gants.

Un fois retiré, il se changea sous l'oeil attentif d'un Paul silencieux. Quand le nouveau champion eut claqué la porte de son armoire, il posa cette question.

" Depuis combien de temps tu es en ville?" interrogea Steve. Le vieux combattant lui repondit et sa reponse etonna le boxeur.

" Forest et moi sommes là depuis seulement quelques jours. Je lui ai dit de m'attendre dehors."

"Quoi?" retorqua Steve soucieux " Tu l'as entrainé là-dedans! Mais t'es devenu fou?" poussa t-il violemment.

Paul lui hurla alors.

" Si tu avais fait le bon choix en sauvant son père plutot que moi, nous n'en serions pas là!"

Steve sur ces mots explosa de colere.

" Le choix? Mais quel choix? J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu pour vous sortir des flammes! Tu etais le plus pres et..." Paul le coupa brutalement.

" Le plus pres? Il avait un fils! Tu as preferé sauver un minable comme moi, plutot qu'un pere de famille?"

Cette fois le jeune homme mit un direct dans son casier qui s'eventra en deux tout en criant sa rage.

" J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, mais c'etait trop tard, il etait deja mort avant que les secours n'arrivent!"

Toutefois Paul ne demordit pas.

" Et pourquoi, pourquoi ils sont arrivés trop tard, hein? Dis-le Steve, dis-le!"

Le britannique la voix prise de sanglots versa une larme sur ce douleureux souvenir. Il s'ecria de toute ses forces.

" Oui! Je suis retrourné dans les decombres en feu pour prendre le reste de l'argent! Ça ne m'a pris que quelques minutes avant de les prevenir! Quelques minutes, tu m'entends?"

Son coeur etait brulant, aussi brulant que les flammes de l'explosion dans lesquelles il n'avait pas hesité à plonger pour sauver ses amis.

Paul ecoutant les revelations de son ami, voyait qu'il avait autant de peine et de rage que lui. Il ne pouvait nier le fait, qu'il lui avait au moins sauvé la vie. Il repondit sagement, enfin calmé apres cette altercation.

" C'etait quelques minutes de trop, Steve." lança t-il au jeune homme torturé par ses regrets.

Ce dernier soupira fortement tentant lui aussi de retrouver son calme, il demanda.

" Et toi Paul? Dis moi pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici?"

La reponse de Paul Phoenix fut sans appel.

" Pour que tu nous rejoignes, le gamin et moi au prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament."

Steve posa alors cette ultime question.

" Meme si j'accepte. Pourquoi Paul, pourquoi tu veux y aller?"

Le combattant lui revela cette reponse d'une voix profonde et froide.

" Pour la vengeance. Le gosse dehors est tout aussi decidé que moi à venger son père. Et tu peux me croire, ils devront me tuer, si ils veulent m'arreter."

Le guerrier brandit son poing devant lui, toute sa hargne, toute sa volonté et toute sa souffrance etait à l'interieur. Steve lui sourit. Dans son esprit, il venait d'accepter la proposition de son ami. Il lui dit d'un ton ironique.

" Et avec ta jambe dans cet etat, il va falloir que je te porte jusque là-bas et c'est pas la porte à coté."

Le vieux motard exprima sur le meme ton.

" Ça m'empeche juste de bien freiner dans les virages avec ma moto, mais je freine pas souvent." souligna t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Le visage du jeune boxeur reprit une expression normale. Son ami n'avait pas de rancune à son egard. Ce dernier conclut en lui demandant de prendre ses affaires. Car la route allait etre longue avant de parvenir jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous du tournoi.

Steve quelque part en lui-meme ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Regardant cet homme meurtrie par le passé, il pensait peut-etre, oui peut-etre que si il avait eu un père, il aurait voulu qu'il lui ressemble. Enfin le vieux Paul mettant une tape sur l'epaule du jeune homme songeur, lui clama.

"Eh, reve pas de trop Steve, on a un long trajet qui nous attends. Et au fait, bravo pour ton titre."

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 11éme acte.


	17. I am not slim

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous

Acte 12 : I am not slim.

" Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, ce soir sur le plateau en direct, nous recevons l'un des participants au prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament." ennonça avec entousiasme le presentateur de la chaine avec un large sourire.

" Applaudissez comme il se doit, medames, medemoiselle et messieurs. La vedette de ce soir, Bob."

Le public sous assistance s'executa alors comme demandé.

Le plateau etait vaste, en son centre un grand canapé jaune ou les invités s'installaient confortablement pour discuter avec le presentateur de l'actualité. En arriere plan, plusieurs cadres et photos. La plus part du temps, c'etait le visage de l'invité qui s'y trouvait. Comme ce soir d'ailleurs.

Le combattant obese fit son entrée et derriere les cameras, les spectateurs frappèrent dans leurs mains une fois de plus. Le gros blondinet salua le public de la main et s'assit à coté de l'animateur qui reprit activement.

" Bonsoir Bob, tout le monde ici souhaiterait en savoir davantage sur le futur tournoi organisé à la fois par la Mishima Zaibastu et la G-corporation. Pouvez-vous nous reveler quelques secrets s'il vous plait?" demanda t-il d'un ton jovial en se tournant vers le gros combattant.

Son invité etait habillé d'une chemise rouge et d'un jean's bleue retenu par des bretelles. Et en vu de la corpulence de celui-ci, cela devait etre du sur mesure. Bob devait au moins faire trois fois le poids de l'homme qui venait de l'interroger. Il prit la parole.

" Bonsoir à tous. Alors, avant de reveler ces secrets, je desirerai que l'on parle plutot du magazine de sport que j'ai ecris recemment et que j'ai d'ailleurs amené avec moi."

A la vue de tous, le gros Bob extirpa de sa poche arriere un magazine à moitié ratatiné. Il le montra face à la camera. Dessus sa photo, le pouce levé, avec sur celui-ci un titre improbable

[How get the fat power].

" Grace à cela vous pourrez etre comme moi, gras et souple. Vous serez..." l'animateur mit sa main sur l'enorme epaule de son invité et lui coupa la parole gentiment.

" Oui, oui, oui. Cela est tres interessant Bob, mais ce n'est pas le theme de ce soir. Ce soir nous parlerons principalement du King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Et cela tout de suite apres la pub!"

La regie prevint le presentateur dans son oreillette qu'il n'etait plus à l'antenne. Ce dernier fixa le pachyderme, coupa son micro et lui dit sechement.

" Bon, vous me faites quoi la?"

Bob ne comprit pas cette question. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il repondit etonné.

" Eh bien, j 'essais de faire en sorte que les gens m'ecoutent et prennent conscience que l'on peut etre à la fois gros et faire comme tout le monde."

Son interlocuteur secoua la tete et le prevint.

" Les gens s'en fichent de ça. Ce qu'il veulent, et ce pourquoi ils nous regardent, c'est de savoir ou, quand et comment ce tournoi va avoir lieu. Allons redescendez de votre planete, c'est ça la television. Donner du reve pour s'occuper l'esprit."

Le combattant obese hocha la tete contrarié et rangea son magazine dans son pantalon. Soudain, une voix retentit.

"Antenne dans une minute!"

Le speaker remit son micro et sourit de nouveau. On lui souffla dans l'oreillette qu'il etait revenu sur les ondes. Il reprit apres les applaudissements du public.

" Nous sommes de retour! Avec nous Bob, le combattant obese qui va tout nous devoiller sur le prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament."

L'enorme paluche de Bob salua encore le public et les telespectateurs. Le presentateur poursuivit avec entrain.

" Bien Bob que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce mysterieux tournoi. Car il faut le dire, les organisateurs nous ont mit l'eau à la bouche, mais ils n'ont rien revelé sur le lieu des rencontres."

L'imposant invité chercha quelque chose dans l'une des poches de son gigantesque pantalon. Ce à quoi son interlocuteur repondit en pensant qu'il recherchait le magazine.

" Allons, vous n'allez pas nous resortir votre magazine n'est-ce pas?"

Bob venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il annonça simplement.

" Non, non. Ceci est l'invitation officielle du King Of Iron Fist Tournament." prononça t-il en brandissant celle-ci.

Curieux l'homme assit à coté de lui demanda.

" Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus? Dites nous vite, le public nous regarde."

Le combattant tousseta legerement et retorqua.

" Et bien, il y a mon nom."

A l'entente de cette revelation, les spectateurs present sur place ricanèrent. L'imposant invité continua la description de la carte.

" Il y a aussi l'adresse d'un site internet et des chiffres, suivient de lettres, qui sont les coordonnées de l'emplacement du tournoi."

Le speaker sur cette annonce, le questionna de nouveau.

" Les coordonnées du lieu des matchs?"

Bob hocha la tete " Pouvez-vous, nous les donner s'il vous plait?" finit-il en regardant le participant puis en direction des cameras.

Bob grimaça. Il venait de sans rendre compte, il en avait trop dit. Il garda le silence et rangea l'invitation dans sa poche, mais en professionnel l'animateur poursuivit l'entretien.

" Bien vous ne voulez pas nous les donner tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Alors Bob, en tant que participant au futur King Of Iron Fist Tournament, comment vous sentez-vous?"

Le combattant joufflu à peine avait-il entrouvert la bouche que l'autre le reprit de suite.

" Car pour ma part, vous semblez en forme, et ça se voit, vous avez maigri depuis votre derniere interview." ajouta le presentateur sur un ton ironique un posant sa main sur l'enorme ventre de son invité.

Le public ricana de nouveau sur ce sous-entendu. Bien sur Bob n'avait pas perdu un seul gramme depuis la derniere fois. Au contraire meme.

Seulement quand cette phrase tomba dans les oreilles du combattant, il ne put s'empecher d'etre sure de ce qu'il avait bien entendu, il requit.

" Vous pouvez repeter, s'il vous plait?" dit-il d'un voix serieuse en fronçant les sourcils, fixant son interlocuteur d'un regard malsain.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas de quoi son invité parlait. Il continua comme si de rien n'etait. Mais Bob se leva d'un coup du fauteuil et reposa sa question en haussant le ton.

" Repetez, s'il vous plait!"

L'animateur ainsi que le public, la regie et peut-etre meme les telespectateurs furent surpris devant cette insistance. Pour calmer le jeu le presentateur tenta de s'excuser, meme si il n'en connaissait pas les raisons.

" Calmez-vous, j'ai juste dit que vous teniez la forme et que vous aviez maigri..."

C'etait le mot de trop. Bob furax, saisit l'homme par le col, sa main etait aussi grosse que la tete du pauvre animateur qui commençait serieusement à paniquer, il lui cria.

" J'ai maigri? Moi! Moi, j'ai maigri? Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour entendre ça? Ou j'ai maigri? Vas y repete!"

Aucun mot ne put sortir de la bouche de cet homme, à la fois apeuré et etranglé par la pression qu'exerçait un Bob furibon sur son col. Ce dernier se tourna vers les cameras et s'exclama d'une voix menaçante.

" Vous aussi? Vous aussi vous pensez que j'ai maigri? C'est ça qui vous fais rire?"

Bob venait de perdre le controle de lui-meme. D'un seul geste et d'un seul bras, il projetta le corps du presentateur comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon contre l'une des cameras. Les gens dans la salle stupefaient et affolés, se precipiterent vers la sortie. Dés lors, la regie s'ecria dans les haut parleurs.

" Rendez l'antenne! Envoyez la pub!"

L'emission etait malheureusement en direct, et les dernieres images retransmises, furent celle d'un gros bonhomme s'accageant tout le decor du plateau sous une orde de hurlements et de paroles hors contexte.

" Je n'ai pas maigri! Vous entendez? Je n'ai pas maigri!"

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 12éme acte.


	18. Who is the Fury?

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 13 : Who is the fury?

Courir. Courir pour lui echapper. Courir sous les crachins de cette pluie froide qui lui gelent les os. Courir dans la nuit à peine eclairée par les rayons de lune.

Impossible, il est blessé, il saigne. Il souffre. Il a plusieurs cotes cassées et peut-etre une hemorragie. Mais il ne faut pas s'arreter. On ne doit pas s'arreter quand on a la mort dans l'ombre.

Il faut partir, s'eloigner. Loin, loin. Le plus loin possible. Mettre une distance entre elle et lui. Et attendre, attendre et prier.

Elle, cette personne venait de recevoir le fardeau de son malheur. Et lui, l'autre, il le savait. Ce malheur c'etait lui. Lui qui suivait les traces d'hemoglobines encore fraiches, laissées par sa jeune proie.

Le chasseur, ce chien de guerre, à vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il traquait. Mais ce dont il etait sure, c'est qu'il desirait ce que possedait celui ou celle qui tentait de s'enfuir sous ses yeux.

S'enfuir vers ces immeubles delabrés et abondonnés. C'etait la seule issue. Sa seule issue. La seule pour ne plus etre à porté des rires macabres de son poursuivant.

Au secours, à l'aide aurait-il voulu crier. Juste un peu de soutien pour stopper l'homme ou la machine lancé à ses trousses. Personne dans cet endroit sombre. Si.

Une simple envolée de pigeons.

Les battements d'ailes de cette nuée d'oiseaux, le firent sursauter. Leurs echos resonnèrent pendant plusieurs secondes dans ce lieu moderne, lugubre et reculé de la civilisation.

Ou aller? pensa t-il.

S'engouffrer dans l'immense halle en face parsemé de debris ou prendre l'escalier et tenter d'atteindre les toits.

Pas le temps de reflechir, l'autre l'avait presque rattrappé.

Monter, monter plus haut que ces marches pouvaient l'emmener. Le porter jusqu'au ciel, si c'etait possible. Et toujours cette indubitable réalité qui le soumettait à son instint de survie.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père juste apres le dernier King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Il aimait passer du temps à l'accompagner dans son travail. Seulement, cette journée serait peut-etre la derniere.

A chaque etages sa souffrance grandissait. Il se trainait, respirait avec une extreme difficulté. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile de lui remettre ce qu'il avait demandé. Toutefois, avec ce refus, c'est à sa vie qu'il en voulait desormais.

Il repensait à cet affrontement juste avant de servir d'appat. Il avait eu beau le cogner de toutes ses forces, le type en face ne bronchait pas. Pire encore, celui-ci riait aux eclats.

Meurtrie, il fut detruit à chacun des coups que lui administra ce monstre sortit tout droit d'un mauvais reve. Malheureusement, il etait bien eveillé parmi cette torpeur qui n'en finissait pas.

Dans son dos, il entendait le craquement des marches qu'il venait de franchir. L'assassin etait sur ses talons et son rire sadique clinqua dans l'enceinte tel un gong sonnant l'ultime avertissement.

Enfin, enfin de nouveau l'air frais et cette pluie qui ne cesse de tomber. Les toits, vite trouver une issue. A droite, à gauche. Devant, derriere. Là-bas sur le rebord.

Oui, un peu plus en contre-bas. Une fenetre. Descendre avant qu'il n'arrive. Puis s'y glisser à son insu. Doucement, tout doucement, pour eviter une chute mortelle.

L'eau ruisselant sur les parois rendait l'ascension perilleuse. Si il n'avait pas etait aussi amoché, il aurait reussit sans aucune crainte. Il serra encore plus fort les dents et put atteindre la fenetre qui donnait au niveau inferieur.

Essoufflé, à bout de force apres cet exploit, il se maintenait le ventre en boitant. Chaque prises d'oxygene qui remplissaient ses poumons etaient une torture. Se reposer, recuperer, puis disparaitre. Le mur, s'adosser contre ce mur jusqu'a reprendre une activité organique normale.

Le silence. Non pas tout à fait. Juste le son de son haletante respiration dans cette etroite piece et ceux des pas derriere la façade. Il etait à coté. A son grand desarroi.

" Laisse moi tranquille!" poussa t-il à moitié vivant.

L'autre lui repondit d'une voix enigmatique.

" Ils ne viendront pas avec toi" dit son agresseur avant de rire.

" De quoi tu parles! Fiche le camp!"

Soudain, un effroyable fracas vint surprendre le blessé et une douleur au poignet le plaqua contre le mur. Le bras du mercenaire venait de defoncer la brique pour lui attrapper la main droite.

Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux au travers de ce trou, le gibier et le chasseur se fixait sans se comprendre.

" Lache moi! Lache moi!" supplia le plus jeune en bien mauvaise posture.

Il n'eut que cette reponse avant d'hurler sa souffrance

" Ce petit doigt si, n'ira pas au tournoi." jeta son tortionnaire avant de lui briser les phalanges de l'auriculaire.

" Et son voisin, non plus." finit le fou dangereux en riant de nouveau en lui cassant l'annulaire

Derriere le mur, les hurlements le firent sourire. Il lacha prise, il avait deja assez perdu de temps comme ça. Toutefois, c'etait trop facile. Par pure cruauté, il signala à sa future victime.

" Je te laisse dix secondes d'avance. Un...deux..."

Perdu, marchant une nouvelle fois vers l'escalier, il decida de remonter sur le toit. A vrai dire, la douleur, lui avait fait perdre tout raisonnement. Se tordant dans tout les sens, il retira son foulard humide de son cou pour le mettre autour de ses deux doigts inertes pour les soulager.

Cette fois plus question de redescendre. Vite, vite. Oui, il faut faire vite. Car il vient de revenir. Tant pis. Le toit de l'autre batiment n'est qu'a environ cinq metres du bord.

C'est sa derniere chance.

Allez saute, saute. Sauve ta vie.

Il n'a plus le choix, le meurtrier aux cheveux d'argent, l'avait rejoint.

Prends ton elant, cours et envole toi.

Non, trop court. Il va tomber, il va mourir. Le reste de ses mains ne purent que froler la corniche de l'autre coté et par miracle, ils finirent par s'y aggriper.

En pleine forme, ce saut aurait été une formalité pour lui. Mais, il avait atteint ses limites. Il n'arrivait pas à se hisser. D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait s'effondrer.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il avait froid, il avait peur. Ne voyant plus d'echappatoire, son regard se porta vers le bas. Sa fin songea t-il. Terrorisé, il ne sentit meme pas l'ombre passer au-dessus de lui.

Son ennemi, d'un bond, venait de se receptionner sur l'autre toit sans encombre. Il se tenait debout au-dessus de lui. Torse nu sous les trombes d'eau qui s'ecoulaient du ciel. Son regard etait glacial, guettant avec delectation la chute de sa proie.

Elle, cette proie, le regardait, ne pouvant meme pas demander grace. Ne pouvant pas reclamer de l'aide. Sa main droite, lacha prise, il ne put tenir davantage avec seulement trois doigts.

Une eternité. Pour lui, ses derniers instants sur ce rebord, pendu dans le vide maintenu par la seule force de sa main gauche lui semblèrent une eternité.

Il va lacher. Il va glisser.

C'est terminé.

Il lacha enfin.

Il tombe.

Ainsi, tout ces moments se perdront dans l'oubli.

Comme les larmes dans la pluie.

" Il est temps de mourir." cingla l'homme apres lui avoir saisit son bras gauche au vol en lui evitant une mort certaine.

Avait-il eu pitié? Avait-il retrouvé un semblant d'humanité pour le secourir?

D'un bras, il souleva le corps hors de porté du vide pour le deposer violemment sur le toit. Il etait sauvé. Seulement l'immortel le fixant d'un regard demoniaque chassa toutes allusions suite à ces mots.

" Pas question de perdre plus de temps. Autant te tuer de mes mains!" cria t-il en se jetant sur le pauvre souffre-douleur.

Tout en riant, ses poings vinrent s'ecrasser sur le visage tumefié de sa victime. Il l'avait juste sauvé pour ne pas perdre de temps. Sauvé pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer de ses propres mains.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Lorsque le monstre eut fini son oeuvre, il fouilla la depouille et en sortit un morceau de carton plastifié couvert de sang en s'exclamant.

" Alors, qui suis-je? Un homme ou une femme?"

Il prononça à haute voix, le nom inscrit sur l'invitation du prochain King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

" Leo Kliesen!" declara Bryan avant d'eclater d'un rire tout aussi sinistre que lui.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 13éme acte.


	19. Don't go i love you

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 14 : Don't go i love you.

Soleil et plages parfumées. Brise chaude flottante sur la villa bresilienne. Le temps est magnifique, à l'instar de la beauté de cette femme. Seulement, dans le jardin bordé d'une immense piscine, la discorde etait de mise.

La dispute entre l'homme et sa bien aimée, consernait leurs participations respectives au King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Elle, criait ne comprenant pas d'etre à ce point à l'ecart. Lui, criait egalement, mais pour la proteger.

" Rends moi ça tout de suite, Eddy!" exigea t-elle farouchement essayant d'attrapper le bout de carton des mains de son fiancé.

Celui-ci gigotait activement, ne la laissant atteindre ce qu'elle desirait.

" Pas question que tu y ailles, Christie! J'irai seul!" poussa le bresilien tentant d'echapper à la persistance de sa future femme.

Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle des levres de sa douce. Pour lui c'etait clair. Hors de question qu'elle combatte dans son etat. Mais Christie n'allait certainement pas accepter cette situation.

L'occasion de se venger de l'organisation qui avait laissé mourir son grand-père et entrainé son Eddy dans un conflit qui ne les regardaient pas été trop grande. Elle repliqua vivement tout en continuant en vain de reprendre la carte à son nom qu'il lui avait derobé

" Bon sang Eddy, arrete maintenant! Trois semaines, ça fait seulement trois semaines! Je ne suis pas en sucre!"

Pourtant l'homme expert en capoeira tout comme sa compagne ne demordit pas. Lui aussi avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

" Je le sais! Tu sais te defendre! Mais vu comme ça, ça change tout! Tu comprends?" retorqua Eddy d'un ton contrarié.

En tant que femme, elle savait qu'elle se trompait. Toutefois, en tant que petite fille et disciple, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas l'ecouter. Elle s'eloigna de lui et repondit soucieuse au bord des larmes.

" Changer quoi? Tu vas encore me laisser seule? Combien de temps vais-je devoir t'attendre cette fois? Combien de prière devrais-je faire pour t'eviter le pire pendant tes combats?"

En cette journée ensoleillé, la ravissante Christie Monterio n'etait simplement vetu que d'un mini short à frange noir et d'un chemisier vert tout aussi court rattaché en son centre par une epingle en forme de papillon de meme coloris.

Son homme, Eddy Gordo, lui, avait opté pour une chemise à carreaux marron et d'un pantallon raillé identique. Face aux propos de sa belle, ce dernier baissa la tete et reconnu en lui-meme qu'elle avait raison.

C'est vrai, il l'avait abandonné. Rejoignant les rangs de la Mishima Zaibastu en esperant sauver la vie du grand-père de Christie. Mais aussi pour sauver son maitre à qui, il devait son bonheur, sa liberté et son art martial.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas tenu leur engagement. Il avait travaillé pour eux, et connaissait tres bien les methodes employées par le groupe financier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait été berné par les belles paroles de ce Jin Kazama. Il repliqua d'un air depité.

" Je suis desolé Christie. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis."

Sur cette phrase, la belle sentit la rage l'envahir.

" Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! C'etait mon grand-père! Tu veux y aller seul, mais ça ne le fera pas revenir! Regarde toi Eddy, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi! Ce qu'ils ont fait de nous. De notre vie! Par moment, je ne te reconnais meme plus!" s'ecria t-elle en fixant les yeux de son amour.

" Arrete! Arrete Christie, c'etait mon maitre aussi! Il aurait voulu que tu sois en securité! Et c'est ce que je fais!" expliqua t-il d'un ton grave à sa fiancée.

Christie, ne voulait plus rien entendre. Sa decision, elle l'avait prise dés l'annonce du tournoi et ce, avant de connaitre les resultats du test.

" Il y a plus d'un an, tu te fichais bien de ma securité! C'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu t'en inquietes? Ne m'oblige pas à employer la force avec toi , Eddy! Rends moi cette invitation tout de suite!" cria t-elle determinée.

Eddy secoua la tete, elle n'avait pas tort.

Les femmes ont-elles toujours raisons dans ce genre de situation? songea t-il un instant.

Mais en tant qu'homme, son devoir été de mettre à l'abri celle que son coeur avait choisi. Quitte à la decevoir.

" Si tu insistes, tu me laisse pas le choix. Je fais ça pour ton bien." prononça le bresilien d'un ton sec.

Il prit le carton, et d'un coup, entre ses mains, le dechrira en deux. A la vue de cela, les yeux de Christie s'ecarquillèrent de stupeur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Eddy, pourquoi t'as fais ça?" questionna t-elle brutalement en lui adressant un regard noir.

Il ne repondit pas, les yeux baissés vers le sol, il n'osa affronter la colere de sa bien aimée.

Toutefois, sur les dalles de la cour, il remarqua un minuscule objet pas plus gros qu'une tete d'epingle. Curieux, il se baissa et le ramassa. Puis entre son pouce et son index, il observa ce petit objet qui ressemblait à un circuit imprimé. Il devait probablement venir de la carte dechirée.

Et là, il comprit ce qu'il tenait.

Les salauds, pensa t-il.

Tout à coup, il posa sa main sur la bouche de Christie qui allait encore lui crier dessus. Celle-ci surprise, se tut.

Il avait reconnu ce dispositif. Ancien soldat dans la Tekken Force, on l'avait briefé dessus. Il le jeta au sol et l'ecrasa sous sa chaussure. Enfin sauf, il expliqua ce geste à sa fiancé.

" Ils ont placé des micro-emetteurs dans les cartes d'inviations pour nous espionner! Les traites, ils peuvent nous entendre et nous localiser n'importe ou, tant que l'on garde la carte pres de nous!" emit-il avec fureur.

Christie retira la main de son homme de sa bouche, elle fut effarée face à cet annonce. Elle chuchota.

" Mais...et toi ton invitation, ou est-elle?"

" Ne t'inquites pas, elle dans mon sac avec mes affaires. Logiquement, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. Ecoute, tu n'es plus en securité ici. Tu vas faire tes bagages et te cacher jusqu'a mon retour."

Eddy regarda sa montre et poursuivit en posant ses mains sur les bras de sa belle.

" J'ai un avion pour l'europe dans deux heures. Ecoute moi bien Christie. Ces types sont capables de tout, crois moi."

Devant cette precipitation si soudaine, elle ne put s'empecher de lui dire.

" Tu vas encore m'abandonner. Tu vas nous abandonner, Eddy." fit-elle d'un ton maussade en baissant ses yeux vers son nombril puis en les remontant vers le visage de son homme.

Pris à la gorge, le bresilien, été pris à la gorge. Elle avait encore raison. Il allait la quitter une nouvelle fois. Pourtant malgré ça, il devait y aller. Il devait le faire.

Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux brun et baisa son front avant de la serrer dans ses bras. L'un contre l'autre, les amoureux savouraient peut-etre là leur dernier moment de tendresse.

Tout deux se dirent mutuellement, je t'aime.

Eddy, du finalement quitter les bras de son amour. Il ne se retourna pas quand il partit chercher son sac dans la villa. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il en sortit. Et il ne se retourna pas pour voir les larmes que versait Christie, porteuse d'un heureux evenement.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 14éme acte.


	20. Only god before him

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 15 : Only god before him.

Tout ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Traversant l'age moderne, l'emprise qu'il avait sur le monde s'est aujourd'hui eteinte. Certains pretendent qu'il est une legende. D'autres disent qu'il est immortel.

Les plus septiques osent rapporter qu'il n'a jamais existé. On raconte que, tel un spectre vengeur, il serait revenu à plusieurs reprises du monde souterrain.

Ce qu'il a bati, est gravé dans le marbre jusqu'a la fin des temps. Ce qu'il a detruit, ne sont plus que les vestiges d'un passé propre à son pouvoir. Nombres de rumeurs ont jailli des esprits simplets.

Mais la verité est tout autre. Dans les recits, il etait capable d'un simple regard de soumettre quiconque à sa volonté. De son poing, il pouvait briser les etoiles.

Et juste avant lui, il n'y avait que dieu lui-meme. Telle etait sa vision. Unifier cette terre sous le joug de son nom. Cette realité a malheureusement disparu. Ses heritiers lui ont succédé.

Seulement, on ne peut diriger un tel empire, sans les racines qui autrefois en firent sa splendeur. Naguère son royaume s'etendait au travers des contrées qui lui appartenaient par le simple biais de sa venue.

Sa presence etait synonyme de soumission pour ses ennemis. En ces temps troublés, il savait qu'il etait le seul à remettre de l'ordre dans l'anarchie qu'avait engendré ses descendants.

Si dieu a abandonné ce monde, alors dieu se doit d'avoir un substitut. Un autre nom. Ainsi, comme il le pense, ce nom ne pourrait etre que le sien. Celui du plus grand combattant encore vivant sur terre.

Et ce nom est.

Heihachi Mishima.

L'homme, la legende demeurait isolé, loin des contraintes. Un ermite, voilà ce que le dieu vivant etait reduit à louer dans cette existence. Mais le destin rassemble toujours ceux qui repondent à son appel.

Heihachi Mishima, tyran pour les uns, visionnaire pour les autres residait au Japon. Patientant au sein de son dernier repaire. Protégé par ceux qui lui sont restés fidéles.

Des adeptes prets à se sacrifier pour cet etre quasi divin. Pourtant, il ne possédait plus rien. Il avait eu la justesse d'esprit de preserver quelques monstrueuses economies placées dans differents paradis fiscaux.

Tel est Heihachi Mishima, ne detachant plus son regard vers l'un de ses sbires s'amenant porteur de la plus formidable occasion de surpasser le père celeste. Le fidele prit la parole en prononçant le nom de son nouveau dieu.

" Monsieur Mishima, je vous apporte les invitations du King Of Iron Fist Tournament, comme vous l'avez requis ." emit-il en saluant le maitre comme le veut la coutume Japonaise.

L'homme plus que devoué, tenait un petit coffret gris. Il l'ouvrit avec delicatesse. Celui-ci contenait deux cartes plastifiés posées sur un coussinet rouge.

L'oeil affuté de l'ancestral guerrier fixa l'interieur du coffret et d'une voix aussi puissante que le tonnerre, il ennonça apres avoir laché un energique soupir.

" Hum! J'ai demandé quelque chose avant!"

Malgré son age avancé, Heihachi Mishima n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Portant de larges bracelets de force aux poignets, le demi-dieu arborait un kimono dont le haut reposé sur ses hanches affichait un corps athlétique blessé jadis au plexus par son demon de fils.

Son ample pantalon bleu aux motifs dorés tombant sur ses chevilles, laissait entrevoir les traditionnelles getas qu'il chaussait aux pieds. Il etait tel l'eternel suspendu au-dessus du sol. Le servant dans son complet sombre reprit.

" Monsieur, nous avons scanné les cartes comme vous le souhaitiez. Celles-ci comportaient de micro-emetteurs. Nous les avons mis tout de suite hors d'etat." souligna l'homme de main en se courbant de nouveau.

A l'annonce de cela, le redoutable Heihachi Mishima esquissa un sourire. On ne pouvait plus le bluffler avec des methodes aussi fourbes. Non, il les connaissaient toutes.

Toutefois, qui de Kazuya ou de Lars, avaient eu cette idée? songea un instant le legendaire combattant.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il etait bien informé par ses fideles. Chacun d'eux etaient infiltrés aussi bien dans les murs de la Mishima Zaibatsu que de la G-corporation.

Dans ce mythique jardin fleuri ou se dressait le mythe lui-meme, le vent faisait balancer les cerisiers orientales. Les faibles feuilles roses qui se detachaient des branches, voguaient au rythme de son souffle. Il ordonna.

" Bien. Allez me chercher Kuma. Nous partons."

L'homme de main le salua et repartit avec le coffret.

Seul, les bras croisés, il inspira profondement, savourant le parfum de ce verger paradisiaque avant de lancer au monde le regard tendu vers l'infini.

" Je vais tout reprendre!"

Ainsi a parlé Heihachi Mishima.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Fin du 15éme acte.


	21. A new reason to live 1er partie

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 16 : A new reason to live. 1er partie.

Les tenebres, encore et toujours les tenebres. Jamais, elles ne le quitteront. Le voici, se croyant au paradis. Hélas, il est ailleurs. En enfer. Dans l'enfer du monde des hommes.

Ceux à qui il a sauvé la vie. C'etait son monde. Et ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il allait comprendre pourquoi il s'etait trompé depuis sa resurection. Ainsi, il crut etre à l'abri jusqu'a l'armageddon, sans savoir qu'il ne pouvait y echapper lui aussi.

Un reveil difficile, certes, mais un reveil quand meme. Un passage vers la vie, sa vie. Aucun homme n'aurait pu survivre à ce que son corps avait enduré durant sa convalescence.

Par miracle, il etait toujours vivant. Au sein d'un lieu improbable, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Jin Kazama revint une nouvelle fois de l'oubli. Seul, oui il etait seul.

Allongé sur un lit de bois, emmitouflé sous de grosses couvertures. Il faisait chaud. Il aurait voulu rester encore un bon moment avant de sortir de ce nid douillet.

Seulement son instinct de conservation s'alliant à sa curiosité l'en fit descendre. Balayant du regard l'endroit, il vit de nombreux tapis sur les murs.

Ou suis-je? etait la question la plus appropriée. Il se la posa sans aucune hesitation.

Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient? Qui m'a sauvé? Pourquoi? Et puis surtout, comment ai-je fais pour m'enfuir du repaire de Bosconovitch?

C'etait le trou le noir.

Jin n'avait pas de reponse à ses propres questions. De meme, qui l'avait habillé de tout ces vetements d'hiver? Une chose etait sure. Il avait tres mal au ventre. Oui, il avait faim.

Dans un premier temps reprendre des forces, il doit bien y avoir un garde manger quelque part reflechit-il en tentant d'explorer ce qu'il etait pour lui une autre cage.

Tout à coup, la piéce recouvert de tapis se mit à tourner dans tout les sens. Les meubles et les divers babiobles prirent le meme chemin. Son souffle se fit plus fort, ses jambes flageolèrent. Sa vue devint flou. Il fut tout engourdit dans ce vertige incontrolable.

Se retenir à quelque chose, n'importe quoi pensa t-il avant de s'ecrouler et de perdre connaissance.

Les voix, toujours ces voix. Ce visage. Le visage souriant de sa mère. Mais l'autre, cette femme, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi est-elle à coté de ma mère?

Reponds!

" Mère, reponds moi!" cria Jin en sortant brusquement de ce mauvais reve.

Sa voix menaçante fit sursauter l'homme qui se tenait à son chevet. Jin etait empris de maux de tete et de nausées. Toutefois, il distinguait nettement la personne qui veillait sur lui.

Un homme d'age mur, dont la peau du visage etait rouge et ridée. De large sourcils blanc et des levres fines, toutes gercées. Il etait habillé de vetements de montage sombre en fourrure, un bonnet noir sur la tete. Jin lui hurla avec un regard feroce.

" Qui etes vous?"

Le vieil homme sourcilla, surpris par le ton du rescapé. Il repondit simplement d'une voix posée.

" C'est plutot à toi de me le dire. Je te retrouve perdu au milieu de nulle part et tu oses hausser le ton sous mon toit. Tu as un sacré culot." emit l'homme dont l'accent ressemblait à celui des pays de l'est.

Mais Jin, mefiant retorqua.

" Pas de ça avec moi, pour qui tu travailles? La Zaibatsu, la G-corp, ou peut-etre pour ce miserable Bosconovitch, parle ou je te tues!"

Jin avait des raisons evidentes pour se conduire ainsi, à vrai dire, il revenait de loin.

Face aux paroles de l'impetueux jeune homme, son interlocuteur se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers la porte en la designant de sa main, puis il dit.

" Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Mais tu peux partir si tu veux, la porte est grande ouverte."

Jin lui donna sa reponse tout en se levant du lit.

" Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empecher de partir." rendit-il determiné.

Il chancella de nouveau, mais il reussit inextremis à garder son equilibre. Le vieux le regardait en souriant. Pensant qu'il ne serait pas assez fou pour sortir.

Malheureusement, le jeune Kazama n'avait apparement plus toute sa tete. Son seul objectif desormais etait de quitter cet endroit. Le voyant s'approchait de la sortie, le proprietaire du refuge lui demanda impassible.

" Si tu t'en vas, rends moi mes vetements s'il te plait."

Le miraculé, hota alors tout ses habits de laine. Il ne garda que son pantalon. Torse nu, sans meme une paire de chaussure aux pieds, il retorqua.

" Tiens! Reprends ça vieillard! Et dis à tes superieurs que rien n'arrete Jin Kazama!" souligna t-il avant de rendre les vetements.

L'homme hocha la tete et s'ecarta de la porte en remontant sa fermeture eclaire de son gros manteau. Jin ouvrit la porte d'un geste.

L'instant d'apres, une vague d'un froid mortelle lui tetanisa les muscles. Il eut le souffle coupé, tout son etre se recroquevilla d'un trait. Face à ce choc thermique, il tenta de se retourner pour echapper à ses poignards de glace qui lui lançaient dans tout le corps. Gelé, il tomba sur ses genoux.

Sa peau commençait deja à devenir bleu, paralysé par ce froid dantesque. En quelques secondes, il fut en hypothermie. Devant ce spectacle, le vieil homme ferma la porte en hurlant.

" Tu es fou! Il fait au moins -30° dehors! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Jin Kazama! Mais une chose est sure, tu es un inconscient!" s'exclama l'homme qui tentait de le rechauffer avec les vetements.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jin retrouva des couleurs. A demi-vivant, la voix tremblante, il demanda à son sauveur.

" Ou sommes nous?" requit-il avec humilité.

L'homme tout en le frottant lui devoilla le lieu de sa residence.

" Tu es dans le village le plus froid du monde. A Oïmiakon. En Siberie." repondit-il d'un ton inquiet pour ce pauvre Jin frigorifié.

En siberie, pensa l'ex-commandeur en chef de la Tekken Force. J'etais là, dans cet enfer blanc depuis plus d'un an. Mais comment, comment je me suis retrouvé ici? se soumit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

D'autre questions lui traversèrent alors l'esprit.

" Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? Comment vous m'avez trouvé?" questionna Jin d'une voix triste.

L'homme se leva et lui demanda d'abord de se rhabiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée. Au dessus du feu, une marmite chauffait.

Il s'en degageait une succulente odeur. L'hote prit un bol posé sur une petite etagere, puis glissa celui-ci dans l'enorme recipient de metal. Il le tendit ensuite à son invité qui s'empressa de gouter le contenu puis il s'assit sur une chaise, et lui raconta tout.

" Je t'ai trouvé, il y a trois jours, à environ deux kilomètres au nord-ouest du village. Tu etais inconscient. Tu portais juste un pantalon. Dans un pays comme la Siberie c'est à peine croyable. Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, tu etais toujours en vie. Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai vu ton avion passer dans le ciel."

Trois jours se dit Jin. Il baissa les yeux, heureusement le vieil homme l'avait confondu avec autre chose. Il se rendit vite compte que le pouvoir du gene demoniaque avait prit une nouvelle fois possession de lui.

Soudain, tout lui revint en image. Sa mère, Jun Kazama. Il l'avait retrouvé. Vivante apparement, prisonniere des griffes du docteur Bosconovitch. Mais pire, meme si elle etait plongée dans un profond sommeil, comment pardonner le fait de lui avoir revelé ce qu'etait reéllement son fils.

Un demon assoiffé de sang. Voilà ce que je suis, songea t-il. Pour lui, il avait déshonnoré la seule personne qui comptait le plus à son coeur.

Vivre avec ça, le remplit de chagrins et de remords. En lui-meme, le jeune Kazama la voix enclint aux sanglots posa une question completement hors de propos.

" Comment peut-on vivre, lorsque l'on a deçu la seule personne qui compte à nos yeux?"

Le vieil homme lui donna pourtant une reponse.

" On promet de ne plus refaire les memes erreurs, et on les tiens." repondit-il d'un ton serein en regardant son convive l'air boulversé.

Sur ces mots, le combattant fixa celui à qui il devait son retour dans ce monde. Une promesse. Oui, plus jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne. Plus jamais se laissait dominer par le demon, quitte à y perdre la vie.

Jin finit le bol de soupe et en demanda un autre. L'homme le reservit avec joie.

Cette fois, plus de place à la peine. D'abord retrouver ses facultées. Se forger un nouveau corps d'acier. S'entrainer, trouver de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux mouvements. Revenir à ce qu'il l'avait rendu autrefois invincible.

Combiner le style Kazama et celui des Mishima. En decouvrir toute la quintessence et exploiter la fusion de ces deux arts jusqu'a l'ultime perfection. Voilà le but absolu.

Chaque chose en son temps pensa t-il. Et puis il fallait au moins connaitre le nom et surtout remercier celui qui l'avait sauvé.

" Merci, pour ces paroles et pour cette soupe. Quel est ton nom?"

D'habitude Jin se fichait royalement des autres. Toutefois, le siberien venait dés lors de le transformer. Ce dernier lui revela juste son prenom avec un large sourire.

" Je m'appel Youri. Content que ma soupe te plaise, Jin Kazama."

Jin eut comme reponse la seule chose qu'il ne pensait jamais dire à quelqu'un.

" Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Youri." dit-il en brandissant son bol de soupe chaud.

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Acte 16. Fin de la 1er partie.


	22. A new reason to live 2éme partie

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 16 : A new reason to live. 2éme partie.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent tous. Au village d'Oïmiakon, Jin kazama reprit vite des forces. Petit à petit son corps retrouva presque sa condition d'origine.

Pour se faire, il aida son sauveur dans son travail quotidien. Ce dernier lui apprit qu'il etait artisan. Il retapait des meubles qu'il livrait ensuite lui-meme chez ses clients.

Le jeune homme s'acquit dés lors pour le remercier à lui donner un coup de main.

Afin de ne pas eveiller les soupçons, le vieux Youri fit passé Jin pour l'un de ses neveux venu lui rendre visite.

Au sein de cette communauté qui l'avait accepté, il se decouvrit d'autre talents que le combat. Il constata que ses mains si habilles ne servaient pas seulement qu'à detruire.

Au bout de deux semaines, le combattant parvenait à tenir pieds nus et torse nu dans la neige sous le froid meurtrié. Voyant ses capacitées revenir, il demanda au vieil homme de lui laisser plus de temps pour s'entrainer.

Le siberien accepta, simplement heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Enfin, le veritable entrainement commença.

Les jours passèrent et maleureusement pour Jin, ils se ressemblèrent tous. Les habitants n'en revenaient pas de voir un homme si peu vetu executant des mouvements d'une complexitées incroyable en supportant des temperatures tres inferieures à zero. C'etait surréaliste.

Malgré tout, si le style Kazama que lui avait enseigné sa mère coulait en lui comme le sang dans ses veines. Il en etait tout autre pour réaliser les katas du karaté Mishima.

A chaque fois, les visages de Kazuya et d'Heihachi utilisant cet art lui revinrent en tete. Se ressassant inlassablement l'horrible passé qu'il avait enduré. Et puis, il y avait ces reves qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Toujours le meme reve. Celui de sa mère et de cette femme. Comme si, une connexion se faisait en eux.

Aux abords du village, son objectif d'allier les deux art martiaux lui sembla hors de porté. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il savait que cela le rendrait invincible. Pourtant, c'etait au dessus de ses forces.

En ce jour, Jin Kazama, sous les flocons de neige que deversait le ciel gris, poussa un hurlement de frustration si violent, que l'echo de celui-ci resonne encore aujourd'hui dans les montagnes de la Siberie.

Depité, il rentra sous le toit de son bienfaiteur. Youri avait preparé une soupe pour se rechauffer. Il le prevint tout sourire aux levres en l'apercevant.

" Ah te voila! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas mourir de froid dans cette tenu."

Le jeune guerrier ferma brusquement la porte. Il mit un coup d'avant bras dans celle-ci puis posa sa tete dessus avant de s'exclamer.

" Je n'y arriverais jamais! C'est impossible! C'est trop dur!"

Son ami constatant sa detresse lui repondit.

" Bon, assis toi et calme toi, je vais te servir un peu de soupe, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, d'accord."

Sur ces mots, les anciens demons interieurs du jeune Kazama refirent surface.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre! Toi, t'es la à reparer des meubles dans un trou perdu du globe! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie!" cria puissament Jin.

Mais le vieux Youri face à cela, lui demanda à nouveau de s'asseoir.

" Tu vas t'asseoir, te calmer et tu vas m'expliquer le probleme avec ton sale caractére." dit-il d'un ton sec en se levant pour se servir un bol de soupe bien chaud.

Jin n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire gronder comme un petit enfant trop turbulent. Il se surprit lui-meme à se poser sur la chaise, puis il s'ecria.

" Tu veux que je t'explique! C'est ça que tu veux!"

Le vieux siberien le rejoint en s'asseyant devant lui et hocha la tete. Alors, le jeune guerrier lui expliqua tout.

" Je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'ici, car tu ne m'as pas posé de questions. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, tres bien. Je suis Jin Kazama, ex-leader de la Mishima Zaibastu." prononça t-il d'un ton solennel en fixant le regard du vieil homme.

Le vieux Youri ne fit qu'un leger sourcillement. Sa reponse fut à la limite de l'irrationnel.

" Oui, bon et alors? C'est ça qui te tracasse?"

Jin fut etonné par cette reponse, il retorqua en interrogeant son sauveur.

" La Mishima Zaibatsu? Tu te moques de moi? T'en a deja entendu parlé?"

Quelle autre reponse encore plus folle lui donna le siberien.

" Désolé, je n'ai pas la television. Alors dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas, Jin."

Impossible pensa le combattant. Son ex-entreprise n'avait apparement pas reussit à franchir ces murs. Son empreinte n'avait pas atteint cette contrée isolée.

Pouvait-il, ici, sous ce toit recouvert de neige, par ce froid à l'autre bout du monde se confier pour la premiere fois de sa vie? Face à ce dilemme, face à cet homme. Il hesita longuement.

A vrai dire, Jin en avait en besoin. Que lui avait offert ce monde, si ce n était que peine et souffrance. Cette tragedie ancrée au plus profond de son coeur, depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, pu l'exprimer à qui que ce soit.

Il inspira fortement jusqu'a s'en remplir les poumons. D'un souffle, il expulsa toute la tristesse de son etre. Enfin, sa bouche libera les mots trop longtemps enfouis au fond de son ame.

" Ma mère, ma mère Jun Kazama. Elle a su me donner tout son amour. Un seul de ses sourires me rendait heureux. Mais un jour, tout s'est arreté. Ce triste jour. Comment l'oublier?"

" Dés lors, j'ai juré que je ferais payer à celui qui me l'avait arraché le meme supplice. Avant qu'elle ne quitte cette terre, elle m'a dit de me rendre chez mon grand-père, Heihachi Mishima. A l'epoque, chef de la Mishima Zaibastu."

" Pendant pres de quatre ans, j'ai subi l'entrainement difficile à l'art du karaté Mishima. Sans broncher, sans jamais me plaindre. Finalement, j'ai retrouvé l'assassin de ma mère. Et j'ai fini par l'expedier droit en enfer."

Youri ecoutait l'histoire avec stupefaction et avec grand interet. Jin poursuivit.

" Seulement, je suis devenu une menace trop importante pour celui qui m'avait permi d'accomplir ma vengeance. Heihachi tenta de m'eliminer apres ma victoire. Mais, il regretta vite son geste. Apres cela, mon existence n'avait plus aucun sens à mes yeux."

Jin se leva de sa chaise et serra son poing de toutes ses forces le regard emplit de fureur.

" J'ai developpé mes propres techniques! J'ai retrouvé mon père que je croyais mort! Je les ai tous vaincu! Un par un, ils sont tombés et je leur ai tout pris! Et cela! Cela sans ce maudit art martial! Alors pour quelle raison, pour quelle raison en aurais-je besoin aujourd'hui!"

Youri sous le coups des mots, prit une gorgée de soupe avant de lui repondre.

" Assis-toi, Jin. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ta vie a été faite de haut et de bas. Mais c'est ça la vie." prononça sagement le vieil homme.

L'ecoutant avec attention, Jin le laissa poursuivre.

" La tienne ne t'as conduit qu'a la vengeance. Mais et toi dans tout ça?" questionna t-il apres que le miraculé s'assit une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier requit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Moi, je n'ai jamais abandonné! J'ai toujours fait face à mon destin. Explique toi!" profera t-il.

Youri lui demanda simplement.

" Qu'aurait voulu ta mère, Jin? Que voulait-elle pour toi?"

A ces deux questions, le fils de Jun Kazama, resta sans voix. Perdu, il essaya de trouver les reponses. Peut-etre coincées dans un recoin de son subconscient. Il n'y avait rien. Il baissa juste les yeux, restant muet. Devant ce silence, le vieux siberien conclut.

" Si elle etait en vie, tu pourrais lui demander. Mais malheureusement, il faudra que tu trouves ces raisons par toi-meme." finit-il en buvant d'un trait son bol de soupe.

En vie, en vie songea Jin. Elle l'est. Elle etait là. Elle etait là, cette reponse. Là depuis tout ce temps. Il ne s'etait jamais posé les bonnes questions. Aveugle, aveuglé par sa haine.

Soudain, tout devient clair et limpide. Ses raisons, cette raison, sa raison etait bien plus qu'un simple but à atteindre. En comprenant cela, tout le reste ne devint que futilité. Réapprendre le karaté Mishima ne serait rien de plus qu'un moyen et non pas une fin en soi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses levres et son regard se remplit d'espoir.

Jin se leva doucement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Observant cet acte de folie, Youri l'avertit.

" Tu ne va pas sortir? Il fait presque nuit, tu es fou!" alerta son ami inquiet.

Jin repondit simplement.

" J'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre." emit-il d'une voix determiné.

S'avançant seul dans la peine ombre. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait deja plus personne aux alentours. Il ne restait plus que lui. Lui et sa destinée.

C'est sous le ciel etoilé, par un froid abominable, debout face au blizzard glacial de ce desert pale, que Jin Kazama allait en une nuit transcender l'art des Mishima. Le depasser, le surpasser et acquerir le pouvoir absolu.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, sur le pas de la porte, que Youri somnelant sur sa chaise du à sa veillée, le vit revenir couvert de neige, tremblant de tout son long et respirant avec une extreme difficulté. Le jeune prodige, Kazama Jin, venait à jamais de franchir les limites du simple mortel. Il dit juste ceci avant de s'ecrouler d'epuisement.

" J'ai reussi. Mère, ça y est, j'ai..."

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous. Acte 16 : A new reason to live. Fin de la 2éme partie.


	23. A new reason to live 3éme partie

Chapitre 3 : Un heros pour tous.

Acte 16 : A new reason to live. 3éme partie.

Cette chaleur. Cette tendre chaleur. Affronter l'irréel. L'affronter pour en savourer toute l'essence. Pour se réveler à soi-meme. Sentir, ressentir ce plaisir partagé. Ce sentiment consentit qu'on appel, l'amour.

Elle. Il l'a connaissé. Sa voix, son apparence. Seulement, ici, il ne pouvait se controler. Pourquoi se controler? Pourquoi resister lorsqu'on se delecte de l'autre?

La peau de cette femme etait aussi douce que la soie. Ses levres, etaient d'une fraicheur tout aussi pure que la rosée du matin. Ses yeux, etaient d'une profondeur et d'un eclat plus etincellant que des perles d'emeraudes.

Elle lui etait offerte. Belle comme le jour, elle s'offrait à lui. L'avait-il choisi? A vrai dire, les questions, il les oublia. Son malheur, il l'oublia aussi. Dans les bras de cette femme, plus rien ne comptait à part son propre plaisir.

Pourtant, dans le lointain, les mots furent entendu pour l'éloigner de celle qui par mystere, hantait sa réalité. La voix l'appellait. Et là, il comprit tristement.

" Jin! Eh oh! Jin, reveille toi maintenant!" prononça la voix venue d'un autre monde.

Revenu du pays des songes, Jin Kazama derouté s'ecria apres avoir sursauté.

" Bon sang! C'etait quoi ça!" se questionna t-il en posant son regard sur son veilleur qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

Celui-ci demanda.

" C'etait encore ce reve? Tu veux peut-etre me le raconter?" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Jin attendit que son ami ait le dos tourné pour regarder sous les couvertures. Il put constaté que ce dernier reve, lui avait donné du coeur au ventre.

" Euh... ce ne sera pas necessaire, Youri." repondit malicieusement le vigoureux guerrier.

Le vieil homme haussa les epaules et remit une buche dans le feu.

Le jeune homme se leva quelques minutes plus tard, laissant retomber la tension. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit puis bailla aux corneilles en s'etirant tout les muscles. Il avait bien dormi et ce reve l'avait egalement mis de bonne humeur.

Le sourire aux levres, Jin s'habilla. Aujourd'hui c'etait jour de repos. Le siberien observant cela, lui reprocha.

" Jeune ingrat. A cause de toi, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je suis crevé. Regarde, on est en fin d'apres-midi et j'ai encore des meubles à livrer."

C'est vrai pensa Jin. Son ami avait une fois de plus veillé sur lui et il ne l'avait meme pas remercié. Il s'excusa de suite.

" Pardon, Youri. Merci de m'avoir encore veillé cette nuit. J'etais dans mes pensés." souligna t-il humblement.

" Bah, laisse tomber. Allez, viens plutot manger quelque chose et apres, tu m'aideras à charger les meubles."

La gentillesse de cet homme ne cessait de surprendre le jeune Kazama. Il s'avança vers le garde manger, quand soudain, un bruit venant de l'exterieur vient perturber cette tranquilité.

" Qu'est que c'est?" demanda inquiet le vieil homme essayant de decouvrir la source de ce son.

Au grand desespoir de Jin, lui, il avait reconnu le bruit des pales d'helicopteres. Il secoua la tete puis d'un ton grave s'exclama.

" Non! Non, je le savais! Ils m'ont retrouvé!"

Ni une ni deux, l'ex president de la Mishima Zaibastu se precipita dehors. A l'exterieur, guettant l'horizon, il vit deux appareils s'approcher. D'un seul coup le vent se leva et un fracas dans le ciel lui scia les tympants. Un autre appareil plus rapide venait de survoler le village.

Jin eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir. Le suivant du regard, l'engin pivota à grande vitesse faisant un demi-tour pour revenir dans sa direction.

" Un Harrier!" s'ecria t-il.

A peine avait-il tourné la tete pour de nouveau voir ou en etait les deux helicopteres, qu'a sa grande stupeur, il constata que les villageois sortaient de chez eux. Ceux-ci, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

" Rentrez chez vous! Rentrez chez vous! Ne restez pas dehors!" leur hurla t-il en courant vers eux comme un damné.

Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants. Ils vont les massacrer pensa t-il.

Enfin, les deux monstres de metal arriverent au dessus de lui. Leurs bruits attroces etouffés la voix de l'ancien captif. Le Harrier, les rejoints aussi vite, planant à leurs cotés.

Le souffle des machines additionné au vent froid du pays, balaya les environs. Sous eux, Jin Kazama, les yeux dirigés vers leurs positions venait de quitter ce petit paradis enneigé.

Du paradis, vint l'enfer. L'enfer venant des cieux. Et des enfers jaillirent d'innombrables demons vetus de combinaisons blanches, tel des anges survenus des nuages. Ce paradoxe remit Jin dans la seule verité qu'il connaissait. Oui, ce pourquoi, il etait née.

Au sol, les soldats armés se deployèrent à une allure impressionante. Jin remarqua tres vite qu'il avait à faire à des professionels. Les helicopteres s'eloignèrent dés que le dernier de ces hommes mit pied à terre.

Lui, probablement leur commandant, perché sur l'avion, en descendit pour donner ses ordres. Il ne portait pas le meme uniforme que les autres. Son costume ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui des ninjas traditionnels.

Furtivement, Jin compta leurs nombres. Ils etaient vingt, plus leur chef.

Dés lors, un climat de terreur s'empara d'Oïmiakon. Les villageois appeurés essayerent de s'enfuir. Mais un tir de sommation leur coupèrent l'envie.

Le combattant serra ses poings, tout son etre trembla de rage. Son regard n'afficha plus que haine.

Ça ne va pas etre une journée de repos pensa t-il.

Le ninja blanc prit alors la parole.

" Rends toi Kazama, et nous epargnerons ces gens." lança t-il d'un ton sec.

Cette voix, Jin l'a reconnu. Il tenta un bluff, priant que cela fonctionne.

" Je n'ai que faire de ces miserables! Si c'est moi que vous voulez! Venez me chercher!" leur soumit-il violemment.

Sur ces mots, le ninja fit un geste de la main en ordonnant.

" Tres bien! Attrappez-le! Et ne le tuez pas, on doit le prendre vivant!"

A cela, les soldats abandonnèrent leurs positions et rangèrent leurs armes dans leurs etuits. Jin esquissa un sourire. Sans leurs armes, pour lui, ces soldats n'etaient que des pantins de bois.

Tous s'elancèrent sur le combattant. A cet instant precis, le sauvé devint sauveur. Esquivant un premier coup de poing, c'est un coup de tete meurtrier qui terrassa le premier de ce qui allait etre une longue serie.

Les suivants ne firent pas mieux, entrant dans sa garde, trois autres soldats eurent droit à une pure demonstration du style Kazama, leur broyant chacun de leurs membres avec lesquels ils lancèrent une attaque.

Cinq de plus tentèrent leurs chances. Cette fois, ce fut les coups devastateurs du karaté Mishima qui les mirent au tapis. Presque la moitié de la formation venait d'etre anéanti en quelques secondes.

Le genie du combat semblait invincible. Pire intouchable. Il affrontait pourtant des hommes bien entrainé. Seulement, Jin Kazama leur etait tres nettement superieur.

Voyant ses adversaires hesitaient à l'attaquer, c'est lui, qui reprit le combat. Se deplaçant à la frontiere de la perception humaine, il enchaina sur deux autres sentinelles. Un seul de ses coups leur fit mordre la poussiére.

Devant la performance du soi-disant neveu de Youri, les habitants du village en restèrent ebahi.

Comprenant enfin que ses hommes n'arriveraient à rien face à lui, leur chef ordonna de stopper l'offensive.

" Ecartez-vous et occupez-vous des blessés! Je vais m'en charger!"

Là, ça va etre autre chose songea Jin.

Vif comme l'eclair, son adversaire se jeta sur lui, assenant une pleiade de coups que le jeune prodige fit echouer sans difficulté.

Le ninja blanc avait beau avoir un panel de coups surprenant. Rien n'atteignait l'ex-roi du poing d'acier. Il fallait pourtant en finir.

Jin decida alors de riposter. Mais son adversaire etait loin d'etre un debutant comme les autres.

Les attaques repetées du jeune Kazama ne firent pas mouche. Ce ninja etait tres doué pour l'esquive. Dans la neige froide, sous un vent à couper aux couteaux, les deux hommes s'affrontaient avec acharnement n'offrant aucune ouverture à l'un comme à l'autre.

Dans ce decor à la fois mort et angelique, ce fut pourtant ce shinobi acrobate qui mit en premier deux coups de pieds au visage de Jin. Effectuant une rotation tout en s'appuyant sur ses mains, l'extremité de ses jambes touchèrent au but.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le nouveau sauveur fut desarsonné. L'autre dans une mecanique logique, poursuivit avec une gauche. Cette erreur, il allait la payer cher.

Par reflexe, Jin Kazama reussit à contrer l'attaque et à maintenir le bras de son adversaire. Il le tordit avec force, obligeant son opposant à vite trouver une solution pour se degager.

Le maitre de ninjustu sortit l'une des dagues de son dos afin de porter l'estoque final. Plus rapide, le puissant Kazama lui administra un violent coup de pied droit dans les cotes. Le coup fut tel, que l'homme en blanc fut propulsé contre l'une des maisons du village traversant par la meme occasion le mur de cette derniere.

Le combat etait terminé. Relachant tout ses muscles, il savoura sa victoire sous les yeux equarquillés des villageois et du reste des troupes encore debout. Son entrainement n'avait pas été inutile. Soudain, il realisa malheureusement que la maison ou il avait expedié son ennemi, etait celle de son ami, Youri.

Pris d'effroi, il courut vers celle-ci, esperant que le vieil homme soit sauf.

Trop tard. Le commandant du groupe d'intervention tenait deja en otage le pauvre siberien affolé.

" N'avance pas Kazama! Ou je lui tranche la gorge!" alerta le ninja essouflé et meurtrie.

Celui-ci etait dans le dos de son ami, la lame posé sur sa glotte. Les yeux dans les yeux les deux ennemis se fixèrent intensement.

Jin ne remarqua aucune animosité dans le regard du ninja. Mais ce dernier put entrevoir avec certitude la determination dans chaque oeils du jeune prodige.

Un battement de cil plus tard, et Jin se retrouva dans le dos du preneur d'otage. Il posa sa main gauche sur l'epaule de l'homme effaré et lui dit.

" Touche à cet homme, et tu ne reveras plus jamais la lumiére du jour, Raven" prononça t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Impossible. Comment a t-il fait pour se retrouver derriere moi sans que je le vois? reflechit le bras droit du docteur Bosconovitch. Qu'elle est cette technique?

L'ironie avait atteint son paroxisme.

Cette situation, les deux combattants l'avaient recemment vecu. Seulement cette fois, les roles furent inversés. Raven ne voyant aucune issue lacha son prisonnier et repondit.

" Ok, Kazama. On arrete là. J'ai quelque chose pour toi." emit-il encore sous le choc de s'etre fait surprendre sans reagir.

Le pauvre Youri au milieu de tout ça, fut choqué. Il allait comprendre d'ou venait ce Jin Kazama et surtout pourquoi, il l'avait trouvé aux portes du trepas.

" Parle, je t'ecoute!" requerit l'impetueux Jin en le lachant.

Raven s'empressa de repondre.

" Tu dois te demander, comment on t'as retrouvé?"

Jin attendit la reponse fixant toujours son ennemi d'un regard noir. L'autre poursuivit.

" Bosconovitch t'as implanté un emetteur sous la peau. Nous avions perdu ta trace, mais la puce s'est réactivée hier. Je pensais pouvoir te capturer facilement avec l'aide des soldats du clan Manji. Mais je vois que tu as fais d'enorme progrés."

Une puce emettrice songea Jin. Bosconovitch etait vraiment pret à tout.

Raven sortit quelque chose d'une de ses poches. Un simple morceau de carton plastifié qu'il tendit à Jin.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?" objecta le jeune genie du combat.

" Regarde." lui dit-il simplement.

Jin observa la carte. Puis commença à lire ce qu'il y avait inscrit dessus. Là, un frisson lui parcouru l'echine. Dans sa main, il tenait sa propre invitation pour le septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Depuis sa disparition, la Mishima Zaibastu et la G-corporation avaient fusionné. La recompense pour le vainqueur etait le controle total de ces deux firmes. Dessus, il vit l'adresse d'un site internet, les coordonnées du lieu du tournoi et la date de celui-ci. C'etait dans une semaine dans la base du docteur Bosconovitch.

" Comment cela est arrivé?" s'exclama t-il.

Brusquement les soldats du clan Manji entrèrent armés en masse dans la petite maison. Raven fit un geste qui arreta net leurs ardeurs. Il leur exigea de l'attendre dehors et de contacter les helicopteres. Une fois l'ordre executé, il revela.

" Si tu veux des reponses, demande ça à Lars et à Kazuya. Reflechis bien, tu as une semaine Kazama. Mais avant qu'on parte, viens par ici, je vais te retirer cette puce." precisa le ninja.

Jin mefiant s'avança quand meme vers cet homme, ce dernier lui attrappa le bras gauche. Puis lui demanda de serrer les dents. D'un coup sec, il planta sa lame dans son bras, juste là ou etait son fameux tatouage.

Il lui fit une petite entaille, puis avec son pouce et son index lui extirpa l'emetteur avant de l'ecraser sous son talon.

" Pourquoi tu fais ça?" demanda Jin.

" Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Mais Bosconovitch me cache certaines choses. Alors moi aussi, je me la joue solo. Ah, au fait. La carte comportait aussi un micro-emetteur. Ne t'inquietes pas, je l'ai deja desactivé."

Raven quitta la maison sous l'oeil terrifié du vieux Youri. Jin accompagna à l'exterieur le ninja, qui d'un bond se remit sur le Harrier. L'instant d'apres, le village retrouva son calme d'antan.

Voguant dans le ciel en parfaite equilibre sur le toit de l'aigle d'acier, Raven emit une derniere retransmission.

" HQ, Jin Kazama is... alive."

Les monstres mecaniques volant partis, le crepuscule vint froler les murs du petit village d'Oïmiakon. Jin se tenait debout devant la demeure de son ami. Les gens commençerent à s'attrouper face lui. Il le savait, ils allaient lui poser un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de repondre.

C'est bientot un Youri boulversé qui les rejoint. Et tous le devisagèrent.

Enfin lui. Jin, Jin Kazama sous leurs regards oppressant se mit alors à genoux, la tete sur le sol recouvert de neige. Là, il fit la chose qu'il pensa juste pour tous. Il implora leurs pardons.

" Je ne suis pas le neveu de Youri, je vous en prie, ne le blamez pas pour ce mensonge. Tout est de ma faute. Je vous demande pardon. Je vais m'en aller et je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Pardonnez moi." leur supplia t-il rongé par le remord.

C'est vrai, tout etait de sa faute. Et tous avaient le droit de lui en vouloir. Rien ne change, pensa Jin.

Pourtant celui qu'il considerait comme son ami, le surprit encore lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles.

" Vous avez entendu le gamin vous autres! Tout est de sa faute! Mais regadez autour de vous! Personne n'est blessé! Et la seule chose qui a souffert ici, c'est ma maison!"

" Moi, je ne lui en veux pas! Il a dit qu'il souhaitait partir! Qui m'aidera à preparer son depart?" questionna Youri à l'ensemble des habitants.

Les murmurs de la foule allaient bon train. Puis quelqu'un leva la main, puis un autre et encore un autre. Devant toutes ses mains levées le coeur de Jin se remplit d'une chaleur qu'il croyait inexistante.

De la reconnaissance envers chacun d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas totalement pardonné, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le hair non plus. Il avait vecu presque un mois avec eux, et ils leurs avaient rendu de nombreux services. Plus encore, il les avait protégé.

Quelques heures plus tard, un traineau à chiens avec tout le necessaire etait pret. Le voyage allait s'effectuer de nuit. Huit betes allaient l'accompagner dans cette traversé.

Cependant, il lui fallait un guide. C'est son ami Youri qui se chargerait de cette tache. Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, il n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Meme par ce froid saignant, la plupart lui dirent adieu.

Enfin, ils partirent ensemble vers cette folle epopée.

Quittant les abords du village, les visages de ses futurs adversaires lui apparurent en mirage. Jin garda toutefois espoir. En lui meme, il se reconforta.

Mére, c'est toi qui avait raison. Il y a encore du bon en ce monde.

Ainsi, Jin Kazama, chevauchant sur ce traineau le desert de glace de la Siberie se rapprocha un peu plus de sa destinée. Dés lors, il comprit qu'il fallait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un.

Un heros peut-etre. Oui, un heros.

Un heros, pour tous nous sauver.

Fin du 3éme chapitre.


	24. Mechanical Emotion

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 1 : Mechanical Emotion.

Violet System. Aujourd'hui devenu une firme rattachée à la Mishima Zaibastu. Cela depuis que Lars Alexandersson et Lee Chaolan ont signé un accord commun afin de faire concurrence à la G-corporation dans le domaine de la haute technologie.

C'est dans l'un des laboratoires de recherche au Japon que l'homme aux cheveux platine et au complet sombre discutait par telephone avec son associé. La discussion etait animée. Le tournoi approchait et apparement Alisa d'apres les dires de Lee, avait quelques problemes techniques.

" Oui, je m'en occupe. Mais je ne te garantis rien, ce dysfonctionnement semble plus serieux que je ne le pensais. Oui, oui. Eh bien, Baek Doo San et Wang Jinrei sont mort. Quant à Leo Kliesen, il est dans le coma et les kangourous ont perdu l'invitation. Oui, je ferais de mon mieux, sinon le Combot 2 est pret et... ok. Quarante-huit heures, tres bien. Je te tiens au courant."

Lee raccrocha enfin.

" Soit maudit Lars, la Mishima Zaibastu sera bientot à moi. Je ne suis pas ton esclave. " emit-il à haute voix.

Voila à quoi le genial Lee Chaolan etait reduit depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Un simple receveur d'ordre. Mais, il avait bien preparé sa vengeance. Son plan etait infaillible. Dans un premier temps, il fallait mettre hors d'etat de nuire cette satanée Alisa.

Cela aussi, c'etait une condition pour reussir son projet. C'est son autre partenaire qui lui avait suggeré. De toute façon, ça ne lui posait aucun probleme. Ce robot femelle lui donnait la nausée.

Ces phrases toutes faites lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, le fatiguait. De plus, à ses yeux, elle ne ressemblait à rien. Si encore, elle avait été attirante. Il y avait pire.

La plus part de leurs conversations n'etaient orientées que sur ce miserable Lars. Comme si, une machine pouvait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. S'en debarraser allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Rien que cette idée, l'enchanta. Un petit sourire malsain se glissa sur ses levres. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'a convaincre ce tas de ferrailles de lui faire confiance et de l'attirer dans son piége.

Tout d'abord la retrouver dans le complexe. Elle devait certainement faire les dernieres reglages sur ses propulseurs recemment ameliorés. Enfin, ce que la firme de Lee, lui avait implanté.

La salle des tests, reflechit l'homme à la chevelure argentée. Il n'y a que la-bas qu'elle peut etre.

Il se dirigea vers ce secteur, puis il ouvrit la porte en se servant de son passe.

A l'interieur, Alisa. Cette derniere virvoltant en l'air dans une espece d'immense gymnase amenagé. La machine semblait satisfaite de ses nouvelles ameliorations. Constatant qu'elle n'etait pas prete à descendre de son nuage, Lee l'interpella.

" Eh Alisa! Viens voir par ici s'il te plait!" lui cria t-il vivement.

Quelques pirouettes et saltos plus tard, Alisa se posa en face de lui puis coupa ses reacteurs. La jeune fille mecanique lui demanda ensuite d'une petite voix interrogative.

" Qui a t-il, monsieur Lee?"

Malgré ce que pensait Lee, Alisa Bosconovitch avait tout de la jeune fille sage et moralement correcte. Ses vetements de couleurs violet et rose comme ses cheveux lui procuraient un certain charme.

Son visage etait doux, affichant toute l'innocence qu'une fille de son age pourrait avoir. Meme si elle etait consciente qu'elle ne serait jamais une humaine à part entiére, elle essayait toujours de le faire croire autour d'elle. Ce defaut ou cette qualité, la rendait attachante, mais malheureusement tres naive.

Et ce fourbe de Chaolan, n'allait pas se priver d'une telle opportunité. Il lui enonça le probleme ou plutot le faux probleme.

" Nous avons detecté certaines anomalies te consernant. Rien de grave. Mais il faudrait te desactiver quelques heures, histoire de verifier si tout fonctionne bien. Tu comprends, Alisa?"

Si l'ancienne partenaire du nouveau leader de la Misshima Zaibastu avait pu ressentir une emotion, cela aurait été de l'etonnement.

" Ce ne sera pas utile. Je vais effectuer un scan interne." dit-elle simplement avec un jolie sourire.

Ceci enerva le diabolique et néanmoins seduisant Lee Chaolan qui peinait à rester maitre de lui.

" Scan terminé. Aucun dysfonctionnement detecté." jeta la ravissante machine d'un ton plat.

Seulement, le traitre avait deja une reponse toute faite.

" C'est tres bien. Mais, je prefere m'en assurer. Et puis, c'est Lars qui me l'a demandé en personne, tu sais."

Mensonge. En verité, il cachait depuis plusieurs jours à son patron les vrais circonstances de ses motivations. Il les empechait par tout les moyens de se voir.

Lars, trop occupé à mettre en place le tournoi avec Kazuya. Alisa, trop credule pour ne pas croire le soi-disant ami, de celui pour qui, il etait tout à ses yeux.

" C'est vrai? Lars a demandé de mes nouvelles?" questionna t-elle avec entrain.

Lee hocha la tete en lui affichant un sourire hypocrite qu'elle ne sut deceler. Il ne fallait que rajouter.

" C'est vrai. Il s'inquiete beaucoup pour toi et me reclame sans cesse de tes nouvelles. Allez Alisa, suis moi maintenant."

Ça par contre, c'etait la verité. L'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle ou reposait son cercueil de verre, elle ne se doutait en rien des futurs agissements de l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés.

Arrivé à destination, Lee lui requit de s'allonger sur la couche. La pauvre Alisa sans le savoir, allait citer ses dernieres paroles.

" Monsieur Lee? Quand Lars viendra t-il me voir?" demanda la jeune fille remplit d'un semblant d'attente et d'espoir.

Si ses capteurs sensorielles avaient été plus develloppé. Elle aurait pu entendre le petit rire que le cruel Chaolan fit derriere la vitre avant de lui repondre.

" Bientot, bientot. Ferme les yeux Alisa." prononça t-il en jubilant cet instant.

Et surtout, ferme la pour de bon pensa t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de désactivation.

C'etait fini. Alisa Bosconovitch plongea dans le neant numerique. Sur un plan technique, elle etait eteinte. Sur le plan humain, elle etait morte.

" Fait de beaux reves, boite de conserve. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je t'aurai mis en piéce et balancé aux ordures." poussa le plus perfide et sournois descendant du clan Mishima.

Ce n'etait pas tout, il n'en avait pas terminé. Malin, il allait couvrir ses arrieres en lui supprimant une partie de sa memoire. S'assurant en cas de reactivation, qu'il ne serait pas mis en cause.

" Hum. Vingt-quatre heures devraient suffir largement. Grace à toi, mon Combot 2 sera de la partie et il va tout remporter."

Il posa un dernier regard sur sa victime endormit dans la prison de verre. Un frisson de degout lui parcourut le dos.

Oui, il la trouvait immonde.

Il ne restait plus qu'a condamner la piéce et à en changer le mot de passe pour que personne ne puisse y acceder. Ceci fait, il prit son telephone portable et composa le numero de celui qui lui avait donné cette plaisante directive.

" C'est fait. Comme vous me l'avez demandé. On a un accord, mon Combot 2 participera au tournoi et il me representera. D'accord, à dans deux jours. Au revoir...

" ... Docteur Bosconovitch."

La communication terminée, le judas avait parfaitement tout comploté dans les moindres details. Les cartes avec micro-emetteur. L'endroit ou se deroulerait le tournoi et cela sans spectateur. Juste un lien internet pour que celui-ci soit vu de tous. Les combattants seraient ainsi isolés de tout.

Surtout les Mishima, pensa t-il.

Satisfait de son traquenard, il ne put se retenir de sourire. Il ne restait plus qu'à inventer un tout dernier mensonge à cet imbecile de Lars et le tour serait joué.

Bref, tout etait comme il le dit souvent.

" Excellent."

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 1er épisode.


	25. D Day

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 2 : D Day.

Une fois encore, le destin rassemble ceux qui repondent à l'appel.

Le jour J. Le jour tant attendu. Aujourd'hui, c'etait bel et bien le jour du debut du tournoi. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Tout etait fin pret. Tout etait pret pour recevoir les plus puissants combattants de la planete afin que personne ne manque l'evenement le plus important au monde. Le debut du septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Pendant un mois, presque chaque jours, on ne pouvait, aussi bien dans la presse que sur les ondes ne pas entendre parler du plus prestigieux tournoi de tout les temps.

Partout, des milliers d'affiches etaient placardées sur les murs des plus grandes metropoles. Chacun avait son favoris. Et ces favoris allaient bientot se rejoindre au meme endroit, et cela par tout les moyens possible et inimaginable.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'accorder l'excuse d'etre absent. Vinrent les derniers preparatifs. L'arene etait prete. Les liaisons satellites toutes verifiées et reverifiées.

Leur hote, le docteur Bosconovitch les attendait de pied ferme dans son antre. Celle-ci, faite specialement pour accuellir ceux, qui allaient à jamais changer le destin de toute l'humanité.

" Monsieur, ça y est, les premiers participants approchent." prononça un homme devant un immense ecran representant la face du globe.

La salle de controle ou se tenait le docteur, ainsi que nombre de ses ingenieurs, etait extrement sophistiquée.

Tous ne quittaient l'ecran des yeux, fixant leurs regards intenses sur les points rouges qui se dirigeaient vers leur direction. Les cartes piéges avaient bien joué leurs roles.

Dans quelques heures, ils seraient presque tous à destination. Les techniciens tous posés sur leurs chaises, le nez sur leurs ecrans de controle respectif, ne prononçaient aucun mot. Ecoutant avec interet, les communications qui s'evadaient des casques qu'ils avaient sur leurs oreilles.

Espionnage, certes, mais necessaire au bon deroulement du tournoi. Grace à cela, ils savaient que dix participants avaient pris le meme appareil. Un jet privé au nom de Rochefort.

Ils connaissaient aussi la position exacte des helicopteres de la G-corporation et ceux de la Mishima Zaibastu. Ils savaient egalement que certains avaient decouvert le poteau rose. Ceux-la, impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit.

Tous etaient en chemin.

Pourtant, le radar indiqua qu'un helicoptere etait en approche. Mais ils ne recevaient aucun signal venant des cartes. Un intru, peut-etre.

Bosconovitch fit un signe de tete à l'un de ses subordonnés pour prendre contact avec l'appareil. Il s'executa.

" Appareil non identifié, vous survolez actuellement l'espace aérien Russe, veuillez nous decliner vos intentions, s'il vous plait."

A la surprise generale, la voix qui donna la reponse, retransmise dans le repaire souterrain gronda comme le tonnerre.

" Ici, Heihachi Mishima. Nous amorçons une descente. Ou devons-nous, nous poser?"

Le dieu vivant fut le premier sur les lieux. Suivit de pres par ses fils, qui le talonnaient de quelques minutes. C'est dans ces plaines froides et desertiques, perdu au milieu de nulle part, que tout allait se jouer.

" Desactivez le systeme de defense, allumez les balises, preparez le dome." ordonna le vieux scientifique.

L'ordre fut de suite effectué. Dehors, le premier concurent venait d'atterrir.

Les portes de son helicoptere s'ouvrirent, lui faisant decouvrir un paysage chaotique. Il n'etait pas seul dans sa quete. Le legendaire Heihachi etait venu accompagné de son fidel ours. Le terrible Kuma.

La bete rejoignit son maitre au centre d'une piste à peine visible à cause de l'abondante neige qui la recouvrait. L'ancestral guerrier ordonna au pilote de decoller, les laissant lui et son familier seuls sous le blizzard de la Siberie.

Le corps d'acier du combattant supportait aussi facilement le climat que son compagnon velu. Droit comme un rock, les bras croisés, il attendait impatient dans ces terres oubliées.

A quelques dizaines de metres sous ses pieds, on s'affolait de nouveau dans la salle de controle. En effet, un signal venait mysterieusement d'apparaitre à l'ecran.

" Monsieur, nous recevons un autre signal, il vient juste d'apparaitre." dit un homme d'un ton soucieux.

Ce à quoi Bosconovitch surprit lui aussi, reclama.

" Qui est-ce? Qui viens d'arriver?"

L'homme apres une vive recherche dans la base de donnée fit une reponse.

" Monsieur. C'est le signal de Sergei Dragunov."

Le vieux docteur comprit tres vite. Le gouvernement Russe n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son plan se derouler sans encombre. Il connaissait bien leurs methodes. A vrai dire, il utilisait les memes. Il ne repliqua à cette annonce que par un simple soupir.

En haut, l'impatience d'Heihachi fut troublée, par le bruit d'un engin terrestre. Un tank constata t-il en observant le monstre de metal s'avancer aisement dans la poudreuse. La machine stoppa à quelques metres de lui. Mais personne n'en sortit.

Dans le ciel, le son des pales rotoriques fit bientot echo avec ceux des autres. Ce ne sont pas moins de cinq nouveaux helicopteres dont les silhouettes se profilaient dans la brume enneigée qui firent réagir dans le meme temps, le demi-dieu et le scientifique.

" Ils arrivent!"

Sur l'imposant ecran de controle, Bosconovitch compta les points rouges compactés. Il en comptait exactement Onze. Onze participants. Mais dix avaient decidé d'utiliser les services de ce que l'on pouvait appeler à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la Mishima Corporation.

En fusionnant il y a un mois, c'etait la nouvelle appellation que les deux dirigeants lui avaient donné. Ce ne fut pas de gaitée de coeur. Mais le resultat etait sans conteste plus que prometteur.

Les oiseaux de fers atterrirent ensemble, encerclant le char et le monstrueux Heihachi secondé par son animal. Aux travers des hublots, tous pouvaient le voir torse nu, telle une montagne enracinée sur ses landes.

Personne ne sortit des machines volantes. Ce n'etait pas sein d'attendre dehors par un temps pareil.

Soudain, la terre se mit à vibrer. Ce fut alors impensable lorsque deux gigantesques coupoles metalliques jaillirent du sol.

Dans leurs cages aeroportées, les combattants observaient le phenomene qui se deroulait autour d'eux. L'envergures des deux coupoles etaient impressionantes. Un enormes fracas les prevenu lorsqu'elles eurent atteintes leurs jonctions à une trentaines de metres au dessus du sol. Ils etaient enfermés.

Enfermé sous un dome d'acier, large d'une centaine de metres. Les passagers, cette fois s'extrèrent des vehicules. Le premier à en descendre, n'en fut pas moins que le diable lui-meme.

Kazuya Mishima, vetu d'un complet blanc etait suivit de son bras droit. La sournoise Anna Williams. Ce fut au tour du president directeur general de l'ancienne Mishima Zaibastu, Lars Alexandersson, assisté par Lee Chaolan d'entrer en lice.

Ouvrant le toit du tank, c'est ensuite un glacial et distant Sergei Dragunov qui leur apparut.

Les derniers combattants qui avaient eux aussi fait le voyage, vinrent tous s'affronter du regard.

Les gladiateurs modernes, King et Craig Marduk avaient fait le trajet en commun dans le meme helicoptere. Pareil pour leur rival Armor King qui avait partagé son siége avec le kickboxer Bruce Irvin dans un autre.

Enfin, l'enorme Bob, lui n'avait pas trop apprecié la compagnie du maitre de Kempo, Feng Wei. Et ce fut reciproque.

Il faisait maintenant un plus chaud sous cet amas d' acier. Et force est de constater qu' il manquait encore pas mal de participants.

Seulement, pére et fils ne pouvaient davantage se contenir.

" Kazuya." marmona le pére.

" Heihachi." grinça le fils.

Se fixant d'une haine farouche, ils n'avaient rien à se dire, si ce n'etait qu'avec leurs poings. Il fallut l'intervention orale de Lars pour que leurs esprits combatifs s'appaisent.

" Pas d' affrontement avant le debut du tournoi!" emit-il vivement.

Il se tourna alors vers Lee et lui demanda.

" Lee, c'est toi qui t'es occupé de trouver un endroit pour les rencontres. Qui prend en charge la logistique?" requit son patron aussi impatient que son demi-frere.

" Ne t'inquietes pas. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, tu peux me croire." prononça Lee d'un ton rassurant.

Sur cette reponse, Kazuya ne put s'empecher d'intervenir.

" Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais confiance, Lars? Tu dois vraiment etre le dernier des imbeciles pour le croire. Ce serpent n'est competant que dans une seule chose. La trahison! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je me retrouve dans un endroit pareil!" profera Kazuya d'une voix grave.

Lee, sous ces paroles, etait à deux doigts de debuter le tournoi dans l'instant. D'ailleurs cela aurait fait plaisir à beaucoup de monde.

On mit les querelles de coté, lorsque le son d'une porte mecanique retentit et s'ouvrit dans le fond du dome. Tous les combattants present, fixerent leurs yeux vers l'exterieur.

Qui arrive? pensèrent-ils.

En bas, les ingenieurs et le docteur Bosconovitch etaient deja bien au courant. C'etait ce fameux jet privé qui avait reuni dans un aeroport tout ces combattants qui avaient refusé de prendre les transports de la Mishima Corporation.

" Montrez leur la piste." dit le vieil homme degarni aux lunettes rondes à son personnel.

Aussitot dit, aussitot fait.

Dehors, de nombreuses lumiéres apparurent sur la neige, faisant decouvrir aux pilotes du jet, une piste d'atterrissage purement forfuite. L'avion amorça sa descente sous un vent violent.

Une manoeuvre difficile que le pilote reussit sans encombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jet enfin posé ne coupa ses moteurs qu'une fois à l'interieur du hangar. Ceci juste à une vingtaine de metres des concurrents qui se demandaient qui venait les rejoindre.

La porte de l'avion s'ouvrit, se transformant en escalier permettant aux occupants d'en sortir facilement.

C'est un Paul Phoenix meconnaisable, les bras ecartés qui leur apparut et qui s'ecria joyeusement.

" Laissez passer le futur champion... eh oh poussez pas derriere!"

Il n'avait pas fais un pas, que Paul desequilibré par la charge des autres passagers, s'eclata sur le sol de tout son long. C'est bientot Lei Wulong qui le suivit. Poussé à son tour par les impetueuses jeunes filles de la Mishima High School qui pietinèrent sans retenue leurs dos comme de vulgaires serpillères.

" Aie! Mon dos! Faites attention! Aie! Ma jambe!" cria le pauvre motard ecrabouillé par le poid des trois jeunes filles.

" Poussez-vous, j'en ai marre! Faut que je me degourdisse les jambes!" jeta la fougeuse Asuka qui avait passé des heures inactives sur un siége.

" Hein, oh la la! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici. " s'aperçut la jolie Xiaoyu frigorifiée.

" Vous auriez mieux fait d'amener des vetements chauds. A quoi vous pensez?" questionna la ravissante Emily Rochefort emmitouflée dans sa doudoune.

" T'as vu les jeunes, Lei? Ils ne respectent plus rien." soumit le vieux loup encore allongé à coté de son collegue qui acquiesça avec un simple hochement de tete.

" T'as besoin d'aide, Paul?" rendit Steve en lui tendant une main.

" Paul, ça va?" s'enquerit le jeune Forest en voyant son vieil ami face contre terre.

L' Americain se releva et leur precisa que tout allait bien. Il etait plus tout jeune, mais tout de meme, il etait encore assez vaillant et fier pour se relever seul. Lei, quant à lui, se redressa egalement puis se debarrassa des morceaux de neiges fondus imprégnés sur son costume traditionnel chinois

Le coréen derriere eux qui avait fait le voyage en leur presence, ne put que secouer la tete et penser à voix basse.

" Ah la la, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ennuyant." soupira Hwoarang en se grattant l'arriere du crane tout gené pour eux.

Ils etaient presque tous là.

Lili fit un signe aux pilotes derriere les vitres du cockpit afin que ceux-ci viennent porter ses bagages. Face cet ordre, l'homme et la femme aux commandes de l'appareil se regardèrent d'un air derouté.

Tout deux quitterent le nez de l'appareil et se changerent, retirant ces vetements d'empreints pour les remplacer par les leurs. Seul Steve savait qui ils etaient . Il ne pouvait oublier le visage de cette femme. Les autres, durant tout le trajet, ne leur avaient preté guere attention.

C'etait bien les deux ex-membres de la Tekken Force, Nina Williams et Eddy Gordo qui avaient usurpé la place des vrais pilotes pour se rendre au tournoi. Ils firent mine de ne pas avoir vu la richissime demoiselle Rochefort qui fut alors outrée de par leurs reactions.

Nina s'avança d'abord seule vers sa soeur suivit de pres par le reste de la troupe.

Depuis tout ce temps, Anna et Nina Williams allaient enfin pouvoir regler leurs comptes.

" Je vois que tu as reussi à te debrouiller pour venir. Je me demandais comment tu allais faire." lui lança Anna en lui decochant un sourire narquois.

" J'arrive toujours à mes fins. Tu devrais le savoir, Anna." riposta la belle blonde d'un ton sec.

La superbe brunette toujours aussi aguichante à la robe rouge fendue, lui tendit son invitation en lui stipulant.

" Tiens. Tu ne pourras pas participer si tu n'as pas ton carton. Cela serait dommage que je ne puisse pas t'ecraser pour de bon à cause de ce petit detail."

Nina prit donc son invitation, quand tout à coup, un 4X4 noire deboulant de la porte du dome surgit comme une furie. La voiture fit un derapage controlé, faisant crisser les pneus dont le bruit strident resonna sous l'enceinte de fer.

Le moteur tourna pendant quelques secondes. Puis, le conducteur le coupa. Au volant, c'est Miguel Caballero Rojo qui descendit en claquant la portière. Apparement, il n'etait pas venu seul lui aussi.

Ses passagers, ou plutot ses deux passagères et son passager sortirent de la voiture tout chamboulés. L'une d'entre elles, que tous reconnurent, s'exclama.

" Ganryu! La prochaine fois, tu ferras plus attention à bien choisir! Zafina et moi on n'a pas arreté de s'eclater contre les vitres durant toute la route avec ce fou dangereux! Chauffeur de taxi mon oeil!" brima colèrique la temeraire Julia Chang à son garde du corps.

Quelques etages en dessous, le docteur Bosconovitch s'appreta à monter pour retrouver les participants afin de leur annonçer les dernieres directives. Seulement, on le demanda prestemment.

" Monsieur, le professeur Jane vous demande. C'est urgent." l'avertit l'un des ingenieurs.

" Ah? Passez-la moi en video conference sur l'ecran principal, s'il vous plait." exprima le vieux scientifique inquiet.

L'instant d'apres, les deux savants entamèrent la discussion.

" Docteur Bosconovitch, Jack vient d'etre réactivé. Je vais avoir besoin de vous en salle d'analyse." emit la jeune femme.

" Ma chère Jane, ce n'est malheureusement pas le bon moment. Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, je vous rejoins tout de suite apres." lui repondit chaleureusement son homologue.

" Tres bien docteur, je vous attends. Faite vite. A tout de suite." termina t-elle en disparaissant de l'ecran.

C'est l'heure. Il faut maintenant aller voir les participants pour leur expliquer certaines choses songea Bosconovitch.

Il se tourna vers ses deux alliés et leur suggera.

" Yoshimistu, Raven. Allons saluer nos invités. Qu'on prepare l'ascenseur principal. Nous, nous prendrons le privé."

En haut, pour certains, l'attente etait un veritable calvaire. Pire, les anciennes rancoeurs remontaient à la surface. Les regards de biais, allaient bon train.

Asuka comme Lei ne pouvaient detacher leurs yeux du vaniteux Feng Wei. Pareil, pour Armor King avec l'australien Marduk et son partenaire King. Les Mishima, eux, n'en auraient jamais fini de se hair les uns les autres.

Perché sur le toit de son char, Sergei Dragunov impassible et froid, observait ce petit monde s'agiter. Dans son coin, Bob s'etait servi tranquillement un encas bien merité apres des heures passé à ne rien grignoter. La frêle Ling Xiaoyu essayait de se rechauffer en sautillant sur place, lui evitant ainsi de finir en glaçon. Les soeurs Williams, elles, ne cessaient de se devisager de la tete jusqu'aux pieds. Anna furtivement guettée par un Bruce tres interressé. De leurs cotés, Paul, Forest, Steve et Hwoarang avaient entamé un discussion plus que douteuse. Le motard gardant toujours un oeil sur ce maudit Kuma.

Julia venait de finir de gronder le pauvre Ganryu qui comme à l'accoutumé ne pouvait qu'humblement s'excuser. Miguel balayait du regard l'immense hangar afin de trouver celui pour qui il etait venu. Idem pour Eddy. Zafina, la prophetesse, gardait ses distances et tachait de preserver son anonymat. Quant à Lili, elle voulut telephoner à Sebastian pour se plaindre, mais hélas, il n'y avait pas de reseau.

Ce qui etait sûr. C'est que si quelque chose n'arrivait pas tres vite, c'est ici que le tournoi allait debuter. Debuter et finir.

Heureusement, les combattants entendirent un ascenseur monter à leur niveau. Et quel ne fut pas le choc pour quelque uns de revoir le fantome de celui que tous pensaient mort et enterré.

Ce fut bien le docteur Geppetto Bosconovitch, le scientifique Russe qui se dressa legerement vouté devant eux. Bien en vie, accompagné de Raven et de Yoshimitsu.

Le fameux docteur Bosconovitch, le maitre du mensonge, leur adressa les mots de bienvenue.

" Bienvenue à tous! Bienvenue dans le dernier repaire du clan Manji! Bienvenue au septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament!" declara t-il d'une voix douce et vieillissante.

Il ne put finir son discour d'ouverture, Kazuya lui coupa net la parole.

" Ou est Jin Kazama!" lança t-il violemment.

Le retour du docteur parmi celui des vivants l'avait à peine surpris. Tout ce qu'il voulait comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'etait mettre la main sur son demon de fils.

C'est vrai, Jin n'etait toujours pas arrivé. Et le vieil homme commençait à s'angoisser. Si Jin ne venait pas, son plan machiavélique echouerait. Il se tourna vers Raven, le questionnant du visage. Ce dernier hocha la tete. Lui, il en etait certain.

Kazama ne raterait ça pour rien au monde.

" Ne vous inquietez pas. Jin Kazama sera là d'un instant à l'autre." envoya le savant sans réelle conviction.

" J'espere pour toi vieillard! Sinon je te renverrai d'ou tu viens!" s'exclama l'ardent Kazuya.

Lars, lui, etait plutot etonné de retrouver Raven dans de tels lieux et en de telles circonstances. Surtout aux cotés de Bosconovitch. A pensé, il ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Il demanda à son ex-partenaire.

" Raven? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es derriere tout ça?" s'interrogea t-il mefiant.

Le mysterieux ninja, le regard caché par ses lunettes fumées lui repondit froidement.

" Ne t'avais-je pas dis, que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverions, nous serions peut-etre ennemi, Lars?"

A peine avait-il fini, qu'une voix crepitante s'echappa des haut-parleurs. Prevenant qu'un autre combattant approchait.

" Docteur Bosconovitch, un autre concurrent arrive." alerta l'un de ses ingenieurs.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir. Cela devait etre Jin pensa t-il.

" Vous voyez, inutile de s'enerver." leur exprima le maitre de lieux avec un large sourire.

Mais, la voix reprit.

" Docteur, c'est le signal de Leo Kliesen que nous recevons."

Là, Bosconovitch fut l'un des rares à savoir effectivement que ce n'etait pas lui. Il savait qui arrivait réellement. Son esprit prenant conscience de cette nouvelle, se perdit dans la folie.

" Activez le champ de mines! Fermez la porte du dome! Il ne doit en aucun cas la franchir." hurla le vieil homme apeuré.

L'assistant l'informa suite à cet ordre.

" Monsieur, champ de mines activé. La cible se deplace à une moyenne de 67 Km/h. Elle sera là dans moins d'une minute."

" Non, non! Ce n'est pas possible!" s'ecria le scientifique les yeux remplit de terreur.

Le voyant s'affoler, Lars lui demanda qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel etat. Le vieil homme pale, lacha rongé par la peur.

" Ce n'est pas Leo Kliesen! C'est Bryan Fury!" gemit-il puissament.

A l'exterieur, un homme, une machine, un immortel se deplaçait aussi vite que cela lui etait permis. Courant sur la neige tout en s'esclaffant, les explosions le frolaient sans pour autant le ralentir. Les gravas de neige soulevés par les mines anti-personnel apres son passage, lui retombé dessus. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arreter.

Il accelera quand il vit la porte en train de se refermer. Son rire accompagnateur sonna dés lors le glas de sa demence. D'un bond, il se glissa inextremis entre les deux jonctions de la porte blindée qui se refermèrent trop tard derriere lui.

Bryan Fury venait de faire son entrée.

Marchant ensuite d'un pas decidé vers ceux qui allaient prochainement devenir ses victimes, son rire sadique mit tout le monde d'accord. Il n'etait pas le bienvenu. Et cela, il s'en fichait royalement.

Il venait de traverser la moitié du globe sur ses jambes. Pourtant, le cyborg aux milles et une cicatrices n'etait meme pas epuisé. Il ne stoppa de rire seulement pour leur dire.

" Alors! Qui je tue en premier?" rugit la chose mi-homme, mi-machine en riant à nouveau.

Sur ce, le samourai revanchard degaina son sabre. Yoshimistu sentit monté en lui l'envie de meurtre. Neanmoins, c'est son vieil ami qui l'en dissuada.

" Pas avant le tournoi, Yoshimitsu." lui souffla son ami docteur.

Le guerrier medieval obeit sans insister et rengaina son arme avec degout.

Cette fois, c'etait sûr, il ne manquait personne. Enfin, presque personne. Le scientifique poursuivit son discour prealablement interrompu.

" Bien. Je constate que vous etes tous present. Rassemblez-vous sur cette parcelle s'il vous plait. C'est un ascenseur qui vous menera à l'arene. Nous nous retrouverons en bas pour vous amener ensuite à vos quartiers et passer vos cartes dans l'ordinateur." conclut-il en leur montrant la place exacte du monte charge dissimulé sous leurs pieds.

"Ah, une derniere chose, vous etes priés de renvoyer vos helicopteres. Messieurs Mishima et Alexandersson, veuillez prevenir vos pilotes s'il vous plait. Bonne chance à tous." finit-il en rejoignant son ascenseur privé avec ses deux accolytes.

Tous les participants se mirent en position apres que Lars et Kazuya ordonnèrent aux pilotes de decoller dés que possible.

Ça y est, ils etaient tous prets.

Prets une fois encore, à de nouveau retrouver les tenebres.

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 2éme episode.


	26. Welcome to the show Welcome to Hell

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 3 : Welcome to the show. Welcome to Hell.

Tous là. Tous present. Il y a ceux qui veulent se faire un nom, ceux qui combattent pour l'argent et ceux qui veulent prendre leur revanche. On ne peut pas réécrire l'histoire, mais l'avenir n'est jamais figé.

Tandis que le monte charge les transportait vers ce qui allait s'averer l'ultime bataille. Les plus puissants experts en art martiaux du millenaire constatèrent que parmi eux, il manquait celui que tous desiraient affronter.

Celui qui avait tout perdu. Celui qui avait sauvé le monde des griffes d'Azazel et pour qui, le septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament avait été organisé. Tous connaissaient son nom. Et son absence, leur laissait un gout amer dans la gorge.

Jin Kazama n'etait pas avec eux. Ce que remarqua tres vite l'espiégle Ling Xiaoyu.

Elle ne put se reserver davantage et à haute voix, elle questionna les combattants.

" Je ne vois pas Jin! Quelqu'un l'a vu!"

Quand les regards des Mishima, d'Eddy et de Miguel la transpercèrent, elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Son amie Asuka la repris.

" Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça. Jin n'est pas là, tu le vois bien, non."

" C'est dommage." fit Lili en sourcillant.

A leurs l'opposés, se tenait King aux cotés de son futur ex-partenaire, le champion de Vale Tudo, Craig Marduk. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux le majestueux et néanmoins ennemi, Armor King. Dans l'oreille de son ami, il lui fit cette remarque.

" J'en ai marre de ce type. Vivement que ça commence que je lui pete la tronche."

Si Marduk aurait pu voir sous son masque de jaguar les yeux de King, il n'y aurait vu que du mepris. Le roi lui conseilla de ne pas faire de zéle.

Dans un autre coin, c'est la troupe des garçons enmenés par un Paul Phoenix provoquant qui continuait leur discussion à voix basse.

" Bon, les mecs. Vous me decevez beaucoup." sermona un Paul semi-colerique.

" Quoi, tu vas encore revenir la-dessus?" lui repondit Steve legerement agacé.

" Bon sang, Steve. On a fait le voyage avec trois belles jeunes filles et il n'y en a pas un de vous trois qui a tenté sa chance avec elles. Moi, je suis trop vieux. Mais vous franchement vous me decevez." reprima le vieux loup à ses jeunes compagnons.

" Ou tu as vu trois belles filles toi? Trois enquiquineuses oui." lui lança Hwoarang deja blasé par ces propos.

" C'est vrai, il a raison. Elles n'ont pas arreté de nous regarder pendant le voyage et de rire entre elles." retorqua Forest du meme avis que le coréen.

" Vous etes nuls, les mecs. Les filles, elles rigolent entre elles quand un garçon leur plait et qu'elles n'osent pas aller le voir." leur expliqua Paul en hochant la tete, certain d'avoir tout compris à la psychologie feminine.

" C'est sûr. Et la bouteille de champagne renversée sur les cheveux de Forest, c'etait pour lui montrer de l'affection." souligna Hwoarang exasperé.

" Parfaitement. Tiens, vous avez vu la belle blonde la-bas? Je vais aller la voir et lui demander un rendez vous. Prenez exemple sur le maitre." lança Paul en jetant un oeil du coté de cette femme.

" Euh, Paul. Tu parles pas de la femme qui nous a servi de pilote?" demanda Steve inquiet.

Son ami lui affirma que c'etait bien avec elle qu' il allait tenter sa chance.

Bon sang, pensa le jeune britannique. C'est de sa mére qu'il parle.

" C'est pas une bonne idée...Paul c'est pas...reviens."

Il les avait deja quitté.

Boitant pour allait à la rencontre de la tenebreuse Nina Williams, il croisa sur son chemin, Kuma, qui ne lui rendit qu'un grognement.

" Je hais cet ours." marmona t-il entre ses dents.

Le voyant arriver à sa hauteur, Nina, lui lança un vif regard.

C'est dans la poche se dit le soi-disant Don Juan. Il entama alors la conversation sous les yeux d'un Steve plus que gené.

" Eh beauté, ça te dirais qu'on sorte ensemble apres le tournoi?" lui envoya t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Paul aurait du savoir que Nina n'etait pas femme à se faire courtiser. Elle lui fit un autre regard, cette fois meurtrier. Et la, devant cet homme defiguré et meurtrie, elle vit dans ses yeux aucune emotion.

Ils etaient vide. Seul y existait une infinie determination. Bientot le regard assassin de la dangeureuse Nina se fut plus recepteur envers celui du vieux Paul.

Cet homme n'est pas venu ici seulement pour combattre se dit-elle en le fixant. Non, c'est pire que ça.

Elle comprit que son intervention n'etait qu'ironique. Nina Williams n'etait pas presque sans coeur, elle entra dans son jeu.

" Pourquoi pas. Juste pour prendre un verre, alors." repondit-elle sans sourire.

Paul savait à quoi il ressemblait aujourd'hui. Un homme rongé par la mort et la vengeance. Lui aussi comprit que son interlocutrice jouait un role. Il resta courtoie dans son delire.

" Ah. Excuse moi. J'avais pas bien vu. De plus pres, t'es loin d'etre mon style de femme. Sans rancune." finit-il tout fier en retrouvant ses jeunes amis.

Eddy qui venait d'assister à la scéne lui demanda.

" Pourquoi tu lui a pas dit d'aller se faire voir, Nina?"

Elle se retourna vers lui avant de l'informer.

" Si tu dois combattre cet homme, je te conseil de te mefier. Il ne lachera rien."

Son experience parlait pour elle, mais Eddy, comme tout les autres, ne lacherait rien non plus. Il s'etait longuement expliqué sur le decés de son maitre avec elle. D'apres ses dires, Jin en serait le principal fautif.

Continuant sa descente sur cet ascenseur, Bob, lui, n'en finissait plus de se remplir l'estomac. Ce qui derangeait le commandant en chef de l'armé speciale Russe, Dragunov. Ce dernier avait trouvé la seule place disponible au coté de l'enorme personnage.

Comment peut-on faire autant de bruit avec sa bouche sans parler? se consterna Sergei.

Lei Wulong quant à lui, poussé par son devoir d'homme de lois alla retrouver le criminel qu'il avait pourchassé et affronté il y a quelques semaines de cela. L'inébranlable Feng Wei.

" On se retrouve enfin. Tu ne pourras pas m'echapper cette fois." menaça le super flic.

Feng ne repondit que par un puissant soupir et un regard glacial. C'est bientot Asuka qui les rejoint.

" Toi la!" s'exclama le jeune fille en pointant du doigt celui qui avait par le passé blessé son père. " Je te previens tout de suite. Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais à mon père, sale monstre!"

Ces paroles, venant d'une gamine firent reagir le jeune maitre chinois. Lei du intervenir et faire reculer l'impetueuse Asuka en la maintenant par le bras avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Il la ramena prestemment aupres de ses amies.

" Tu te calmes, Asuka. Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord."

Malheureusement, comme à son habitude, elle ne voulait rien ecouter.

" Lache moi Lei. Je suis assez grande pour me debrouiller toute seule."

Le flic de Hong-Kong du se rendre à l'evidence qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup muri depuis leur derniere rencontre. Et puis, à dire vrai, c'etait en partie grace à elle, qu'il avait pu venir jusqu'ici avec les autres.

Si il y en a un qui n'avait eu besoin de personne, c'etait bien Bryan. Penseur, il venait de comprendre pourquoi, il n'avait pas reçu d'invitation. C'etait son ancien sauveur qu'il pensait avoir tué de ses mains qui etait responsable de ça. Cette erreur, Bryan allait se faire un plaisir de le lui faire payer.

Tel un lion en cage, Miguel Callabero Rojo attendait que le monte charge arrive à bon port. Cet ascenseur immense, entouré de rambardes de securité dont la base se deplaçait incliné dans ce tunnel qui semblait sans fond, n'etait pas tres stable.

Pour arriver à ses fins, Miguel n'avait pas hesité à voler une voiture et se faire passer pour un chauffeur de taxi. En verité, il etait tombé dans le meme hotel que les deux jeunes femmes et du sumotori.

Il les avait conduit à destination, écoutant les informations qu'elles revelaient sur cette pourriture de Jin Kazama. La seule chose qui etait digne d'interet pour lui, c'est que ce fils de chien etait toujours en vie et qu'il participait au tournoi.

Il est vivant. Mais pas pour tres longtemps, pensa t-il en serrant son poing.

De meme, si tous avaient des objectifs particuliers, celle qui en souffrait le plus n'etait autre que la magnifique Zafina. Celle-ci accoudée sur une rambarde cachait son terrible secret.

Elle etait celle qui maudissait le plus son destin. Elle avait tout vu. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et chaque nuits depuis plusieurs semaines, il lui apparaissait en reve aux cotés de cette femme au visage inconnu.

Son sang l'avait amené jusque dans ce lieu. Prete à tout, afin que la prophetie ne se realise pas. Quitte à le tuer. Quitte à y laisser une partie d'elle-meme.

Observant cette intrigueuse femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui semblait soucieuse, la jeune Xiaoyu alla sa rencontre.

" Bonjour, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" lui demanda t-elle pleine de gaité.

" Non, rien, c'est le froid. Le mal du pays, c'est tout." repondit Zafina en essayant de dissimuler sa peine.

Cette derniere fut surprise qu'on vienne lui demander comment elle allait.

" Oui, il fait froid ici." lui exprima Ling avec un sourire de sympathie que l'indienne rendit en retour.

Suite à cela elle lui proposa.

" Je m'ennuis un peu. Cela te dirais que je te lise les lignes de la main?"

Ce petit tour me permettra peut-etre de penser à autre chose se dit-elle.

" C'est vrai, tu sais faire ça?" s'etonna la jeune lycéenne.

" Oui, bien sur. Allez donne moi ta main."

Xiaoyu toute joyeuse, sautillant sur place, lui la tendit. Puis la diseuse de bonne aventure analysant les traits de sa paume, lui ennonça ce qu'elle voyait pour elle.

" Hum, je vois... un homme."

Sur ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ecarquillèrent de joie.

Oui, c'est de Jin qu'elle doit parler, pensa t-elle exitée.

L'autre poursuivit.

" Tu en es amoureuse. Mais vos chemins ne font que se croiser." lui devoila la voyante.

" Continue, continue." supplia la jolie chinoise.

Zafina allait reprendre quand, les amies de Ling lui coupèrent la parole.

" Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'elle te dit quand meme?" lui jeta Asuka d'un ton cru.

" Tu es tombée bien bas, Xiaoyu." retorqua Lili.

" Mais de quoi je me mêle." objecta t-elle en leur tirant la langue.

Zafina lacha sa main et garda le sourire. Elle savait que certaines personnes ne pouvaient croire aux pouvoirs des astres. Cette scene lui rappella son Inde natale.

" Je vois que tu retrouves enfin le sourire Zafina." lui indiqua Julia en s'avançant tout comme Ganryu vers le groupe de filles qui commença à sympathiser.

Sympathiser. Une idée impensable pour Lars et Kazuya. Les deux leaders, les deux freres ne pourraient jamais arriver à une eventuelle alliance. La tension entre les deux hommes arriva vite à son comble.

" J'espere pour toi que Jin arrivera à temps. Car sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ,Lars." profera le terrifiant Kazuya.

" Garde tes menaces, Kazuya. C'est Lee qui m'a assuré que Jin Kazama etait en vie." indiqua son demi-frere.

" Eh minute. Moi, c'est ce vieux Bosconovitch qui m'a certifié que Kazama etait vivant. J'y peux rien moi, si il n'est pas là." se defendit le traitre à la chevelure argentée.

Pendant que le ton montait entre les differents protagonistes. Bruce Irvin à l'ecart, restait silencieux. Deposant ses yeux sur les formes avantageuses de la delicieuse Anna, apparement le coup et la mise en garde de la derniere fois ne lui avait pas suffis.

Mais comment resister. Cette garce avait tout pour elle. Tout ce qui faut là ou il faut. La veneneuse beauté qui avait remarqué son petit manege, vint se placer à coté de lui, gardant son regard vers celui qui l'emoustillait. Elle lui precisa en lui chuchotant.

" Mate moi encore comme ça. Et je t'arrache les yeux avant de te les enfoncer dans la gorge."

Ceci calma de suite les ardeurs du kickboxer.

Tout ce brouhaha fit reagir le seul qui n'etait pas aveugle dans toute cette histoire.

" Bande d'imbeciles." pensa Heihachi. " Vous etes là à brayer. Mais vous ne voyez rien. Nous sommes enfermés. Il n' y a aucune issue. Nous sommes tombés dans un piége."

Soudain, un brutal fracas fit comprendre à tous qu'il venait d'arriver.

Les barrieres de securités s'abaissèrent. Devant eux, Raven se tenait les bras croisés. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Quittant leur transport de fortune, les combattants marchèrent un long moment, arpentant de larges couloirs grisâtres metallisés.

L'endroit etait lugubre à souhait. Combiné à ce petit courant d'air frais que degageait la climatisation, on aurait pu le comparé à une morgue. C'est dans ces passages qui suintaient la solitude que les heros allaient devoir vivre durant toute la durée du tournoi.

Ici, l'enfer ne pouvait avoir meilleur accueil. L'enfer ne pouvait avoir meilleur apparence. Et cette fausse odeur. Cette arome de mort planant dans l'atmosphere, etait tout aussi nauséeux que ce decor sinistre eclairé de neons qui etait à vomir.

Rien n'etait vivant à part eux ici. Pas meme les Jack-4,qui les suivaient de pres. De trop pres pour Heihachi Mishima, dont leurs seules presences le revulsait.

" Ne t'approches pas de moi, stupide machine!" hurla le demi-dieu avant d'exploser l'un des Jack d'un seul coup de poing.

Le robot ejecté contre la paroi d'acier fut completement pulverisé. Pour lui, ça en faisait un de moins à supporter.

Les autres participants purent immediatement constater que le vieux guerrier n'avait rien perdu de ses forces. Ça le rendait encore plus dangereux que prevu.

Ce petit incident reglé. Plus loin, tous s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir jonché de portes des deux cotés.

" Vos chambres. Chacunes à votre nom." specifia l'accompagnateur aux lunettes teintées de noires.

Puis enfin, sur leurs droites un etroit escalier. En bas, traversant de nouveau un court et etroit couloir, ils decouvrirent la place de leurs futurs exploits. Ou, de leurs futures decheances.

L'arene du septiéme King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Une arene immense, dont le plafond se tenait à un peu plus d'une quinzaine de metre au-dessus d'eux.

Il y avait un gigantesque balcon à environ cinq metres du sol qui faisait le tour de celle-ci. C'est de la-haut qu'ils pourraient regarder avec attention les matchs de leurs adversaires.

L'endroit parfait pour tout recuperer pensa Kazuya.

Oui, l'endroit exacte ou leur hote voulait qu'ils se retrouvent tous. Sur son territoire.

Vous etes dans mon repaire, songea muet le docteur Bosconovitch qui les observait sur l'un des ecrans de la salle d'analyse.

Salle ou, Jane et la version six de Jack attendaient que le scientifique resous le probleme du robot.

Le savant sortit d'abord une lingette et essuya ses petites lunettes rondes avant de commencer. Si il voulait connaitre parfaitement les plans exactes de ce nouveau model de Jack, il devait deja reussir à le remettre en etat.

" Bien commençons. Jane, sommes nous reliés à son cortex?" demanda t-il à son assistante.

" Oui docteur, mais je pense que tout comme moi, vous ne verrez rien de plus." fit-elle sans réelle conviction.

Jack-6 etait allongé sur une enorme table d'acier renforcée. Il etait vetu d'un simple pantalon de camouflage et d'un t-shirt gris à sa taille. Eveillé et il attendait son premier ordre venant de la jeune femme.

" Ne soyons pas defaitiste ma chère. Allez-y Jane." requit son vieil ami.

La savante s'executa.

" Bien. Jack leve-toi." ordonna t-elle prete à intervenir dés que le robot commencerait à mal agir.

Le colosse de metal se mit debout dans un vacarme d'entre-choquement mecanique. Jack-6 fut dés lors operationnel. Pendant ce temps, le docteur ne quittait pas des yeux l'ecran des données du monstre de fer.

Soudain, Jack prononça de bien etranges paroles qui firent sourciller d'etonnement son ancien concepteur.

" Mission... principale... achevée! Mission...amelioration...non...conforme!" fit la machine d'une voix grave et saccadée en se dirigeant vers les ordinateurs.

Sur ce, Jane paniqua.

" Non Jack! Docteur, il me refait pareil. Je vais devoir le desactiver! Sinon, il va tout detruire pour fusionner avec le materiel! Arrete-toi! Arrete-toi!"

Mais le createur de Jack, son dieu, venait de tout comprendre. Il s'agrippa les cheveux et cria.

" Stupefiant, absolument stupefiant!"

Les qualificatifs pour dire ce qu'il ressentait, lui manquait.

Il semblait heureux de ce qu'il venait de decouvrir. Jane, elle, ne comprenait rien. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de desactiver son sauveur.

" Jane, c'est incroyable, la sequence n'a pas changé! Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire?"

La pauvre n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'emerveiller là-dessus. Elle devait à tout prix stopper Jack qui s'assemblait avec tout ce qui pouvait le perfectionner.

" Je n'en sais rien, mais si vous avez la solution, depechez-vous! Vite, docteur!"

Bosconovitch se ressaisit, il grifonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le tendit à son homologue. Lui demandant expressement de le lire.

" Vous etes serieux la?" lui demanda t-elle septique.

" Il n'obeit qu'à vous. Essayez, si ça fonctionne pas, on pourra toujours le desactiver." retorqua le vieil homme en hochant la tete.

Jane haussa les epaules, ça ne coutait rien de tenter cette theorie. Elle croisa les doigts en esperant.

" Jack! Mission accompli! Mise en attente d'instruction!"

Sous ces paroles, le geant Russe s'arreta net. A la grande joie de la scientifique.

Incroyable, se dit-elle. Comment ai-je pu passer à coté de ça?

" Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plutot?"

Son vieux professeur lui mit une tape sur l'epaule en souriant et lui devoila sa decouverte.

" Comme vous le savez, Jack à une conscience propre. Et donc, sa personnalité evolue. C'est ça qui est fantastique. Cela veut dire qu'il est capable de s'auto-gerer des ordres lui-meme. Mais comme un enfant, il faut lui dire quand qu'il doit s'arreter. Seulement, il faut pour cela utiliser les termes implantés dans son systeme."

" Vous etes un genie docteur Bosconovitch! Merci, merci!" s'ecria t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

" Oh doucement Jane. Alors, nous voila donc avec un nouveau Jack, ma chère. Il faut le tester. Mais donnons lui dabord une autre appelation, voulez-vous."

Le vieux savant se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire, il devait finir les derniers preparatifs de son tournoi. Avant de quitter la piéce, il lui exprima une idée.

" Pourquoi ne pas l'appeller tout simplement Jack-7?" lui recommanda t-il avant de la laisser.

Jack version sept songea la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le visage sans vie de son heros.

" Jack-7. Oui, ça devrait te plaire." lui dit-elle en le regardant heureuse.

Pendant que le nouveau Jack retrouvait la raison, tout les combattants venaient de passer leurs cartes un par un dans l'ordinateur portable que Raven transportait avec lui.

Seul Lee Chaolan, ne le fit pas. Attendant son associé. Il sourit quand il le vit arriver. Le docteur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa montre et requit à Raven de l'attendre en salle de contole.

C'etait maintenant l'heure.

Et les guerriers les plus puissants de l'histoire se tenaient tous dans l'arene.

C'est alors que le maitre du mensonge, leur hote, le responsable de tout, prit la parole.

" Bien! Les regles sont simples. Si vous gagnez, vous restez! Si vous perdez, vous pouvez partir! Le tournoi se deroulera sur deux jours. Il commence dans un peu moins de vingt minutes." leur presenta le docteur.

" Attends, vieil homme!" objecta Kazuya. " Jin Kazama n'est toujours pas là!"

Mais le savant lui donna une reponse insatisfaisante.

" Nous commencerons sans lui! Nous avons un horaire à respecter et..."

Le president general de la G-coporation le coupa.

" Je me fiche de tes horaires! Si Kazama ne combat pas, je te tue sur place!" hurla le demon à l'oeil rouge ecarlate.

Tout à coup, les combattants entendirent quelqu'un parmi eux frapper dans ses mains.

Lee quitta les rangs, il etait temps pour lui de sortir de l'ombre. Son heure etait enfin venu.

" Excellent, excellent. Docteur Boconovitch, c'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous."

Il tendit sa main en direction du docteur et à la stupeur generale les deux hommes se la serrèrent mutuellement.

" Rien n'aurait pu reussir sans vous monsieur Chaolan. Je vous remercie d'avoir mis mon Alisa en securité."

Lars entendant cela, comprit beaucoup de chose. Un nombre incalculable de question lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'exclama.

" Lee! Qu'est-ce que tout cela veux dire?"

Et Lee chaolan lui revela tout.

" Tu es vraiment trop naif, Lars. C'est le docteur Bosconovitch qui a crée ta petite copine. Ça, tu devais le savoir. Tout ce que tu as dis, tout ce que tu as fais en sa presence. Le docteur etait au courant. Alisa n'etait rien de plus qu'une espionne à la solde de son createur."

" Mais... que. Et toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as avoir la-dedans?" ragea son patron.

" Moi? Je le savais depuis le debut. Et puis, tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi elle devait protéger Jin Kazama?"

Lars n'en revenait pas. Cet homme depuis leur toute premiere rencontre, l'avait deja piégé. Il avait soigneusement tout organisé. Lee continua ses revelations à l'assemblée.

" C'est simple. Pas de Jin. Pas de tournoi. Maintenant, allez tous attendre sur le balcon. Et laissez-moi savourer ma gloire." leur fit-il d'un ton cynique en les saluant d'une reverence

" Espece de... traitre! Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres!" vagit furieux le leader de l'ex-Mishima Zaibatsu.

" Depuis que je ne travail plus pour toi, pauvre minable!" exprima Lee avec violence.

A cela, Lars ne parvint plus à contenir toute la colere qu'il avait au fond de lui.

" Je vais te tuer, ordure!" menaça t-il happé par la haine.

Il aurait decapiter ce faux-frère, si son vrai demi-frere ne s'etait pas interposé. Son regard jugeur, le bloqua dans sa hargne.

" Pas d'affrontement avant le debut du tournoi! C'est toi qui l'a dit, je me trompe? Soit patient, tu l'auras ta vengeance. Mais pour ça, il te faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps."

Lars retrouva son calme. Pour une fois, son haissable frere n'avait pas tort. Pressé d'en finir, il sortit le premier de l'arene. Lançant un dernier regard vers ce judas de Lee Chaolan.

Ses futurs adversaires, le suivirent, se plaçant chacun autour de l'arene, trouvant leurs marques afin d'obtenir la meilleur vue d'ensemble. Le seul encore present au milieu du ring etait Lee, attendant le signal.

Au-dessus du balcon, une vitre rectangulaire. Derriere celle-ci, le fameux poste de controle remplit d'ordinateur en tout genre. Bosconovitch s'y installa avec Yoshimitsu et Raven.

" Bien! Envoyez les drones cameras! Ouvez la page du site! Nous y sommes!" ordonna le vieil homme pret à prendre sa revanche sur les Mishima.

Soudain, deux spheres volantes metalliques entrèrent dans l'arene, tournoyant et virvoltant autour de Lee. Celui-ci, se transforma en presentateur et entama le discour de bienvenue au monde entier.

" Medames, medemoiselles, messieurs! S'il vous plait! Pretez-moi toute votre attention! Ici, vous allez decouvrir, ce que jamais vous n'auriez pu meme imaginer! Preparez-vous à assister au plus grand tournoi de ce millenaire! J'espere que vous avez le coeur solide et la machoire bien accrochée! Car ce spectacle, promet d'etre un veritable festival pour vos yeux! Alors, cramponnez-vous bien à vos siéges! Et entrez avec moi! Entrez avec moi dans l'histoire! S'il vous plait, medames, medemoiselles et messieurs. Venez voir ceux et celles qui combattront jusqu'à l'abandon ou jusqu'à la mort! Et cela, rien que pour vous! Entrez, entrez tous dans ce deluge deconseillé aux ames les plus sensibles! Parce qu'apres cela. Vous ne serez plus jamais les memes!"

Sur le balcon, Heihachi ne put se retenir de marmoner devant la prestation de son fils adoptif avant qu'il ne conclut les bras aux ciel.

" Si il etait aussi fort en parlotte qu'en art martiaux, on aurait du souci à se faire."

" Bienvenue! Bienvenue à tous! Bienvenue au King Of Iron Fist Tournament!"

Dans la salle de controle, on constatait le chiffre astronomique d'internautes connectés sur le site. Un operateur annonça ce chiffre avec fierté.

" Monsieur, il y a actuellement plus de six cent millions de personnes connectés sur le site et ça grimpe encore."

A cette annonce, le docteur hocha la tete satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers ses assistants.

" Bravo et merci à tous. C'est grace à tout nos efforts que nous avons pu réaliser ce projet. Vous avez fait du bon travail."

Les ingenieurss'auto-congratulèrent entre eux. S'applaudissant avec ferveur et sourire.

Tous attendaient maintenant avec impatience les deux noms du premier combat.

Dans toute la base, une voix de femme resonna. Cette voix, à son grand desaroi, Lars l'a reconnu.

C'etait celle d' Alisa.

Les combattants eurent pour la plupart le coeur serrés avant l'annonce.

Enfin, la voix presenta les deux concurrents qui allaient se faire face.

Maintenant.

Que le tournoi commence.

" Premier combat! "

Jack-7 contre Combot 2!

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 3éme episode.


	27. Metal god

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 4 : Metal God.

A l'interieur de la salle d'analyse, Jane etait stupefaite d'entendre le nouveau nom que portait son Jack. Sur le coup, elle ne saisit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais quand le visage du docteur Bosconovitch lui apparut sur l'un des ecrans. Là, elle allait comprendre beaucoup de chose.

" Jane, voulez-vous bien vous rendre au cinquiéme etage avec Jack-7, s'il vous plait." pria le savant d'une voix sereine.

La jeune femme s'etonna de cette réaction si soudaine venant de son homologue. Elle l'interrogea.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe docteur? Il m'a semblé entendre la voix de votre fille appelant Jack et une autre personne."

" S'il vous plait, faites ce que je vous dit ma chère. Nous allons tester notre nouvel ami." emit-il impatient.

La scientifique fut deroutée. C'etait si rapide. Trop d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas contrarier celui qui avait reussi à remettre en etat son sauveur. Elle acquiessa à contre-coeur.

Dans la salle de controle, le maitre du mensonge avait presque contraint sa plus fidele assistante à faire en sorte que Jack-7 participe au tournoi. Tournoi dont, il avait omis volontairement de lui faire part.

De un. Reste plus que l'autre, pensa t-il.

L'autre. Le Combot 2 etait deja sur place depuis un long moment dans la base. Le docteur attendait sagement la venu de son proprietaire pour que celui-ci l'active.

Ce dernier ne se fit plus attendre. Lee Chaolan debarqua dans la fameuse salle bondées d'ingenieurs et d'autres soldats du clan Manji pour la mise en fonctionnement de sa derniere creation.

Sa creation, son invention. Cette machine que lui et sa firme avait perfectionné sans oublier un seul detail. Sans cesse corrigée, sans cesse revue et revue pour obtenir le guerrier parfait. Elle ou plutot, il etait là.

Vers un coin de la salle, compacté sur lui-meme, il ne prenait pas de place. Lee contempla son chef d'oeuvre. Il ne put s'empecher de dire à haute voix.

" Mon allocution vous a plu? Ah! Mon Combot 2! Il ne vous a pas trop derangé, mon cher associé?"

L'associé en question lui repondit simplement.

" C'est l'un des avantages de votre robot. Il ne prend pour ainsi dire, pas d'espace."

L'homme au complet noir et à la rose rouge, esquissa un sourire. Toutefois, une chose l'intriguait. Il se reporta vers le vieux scientifique et lui fit d'un ton effronté.

" C'est votre Jack que mon Combot 2 va affronter dans quelques minutes. Vous n'etes pas inquiet d'etre ridiculisé par mon genie devant des milliers de personnes?"

L'organisateur du tournoi haussa les epaules et lui exprima ces quelques mots.

" Pas le moins du monde monsieur Chaolan. Pas le moins du monde." finit-il en se dirigeant vers la vitre.

Lee activa enfin sa precieuse machine à l'aide de son telephone portable. Decidement, on arretait pas le progré.

Excellent se dit-il. En plus Combot ne repond qu'a ma voix.

Lee lui donna son premier ordre apres que l'etre de metal se soit mit brusquement sur pied. A premiere vue, le nouveau model n'avait pas de difference par rapport à l'ancien. Toutefois, ce diable de Lee devait avoir ajouter quelques modifications pour le rendre plus performant.

" Combot! Mission principale. Detruire Jack-7! Suis-moi maintenant! "

L'homme aux cheveux argentés fut en admiration. Non pas devant sa creation, mais devant son propre genie. Le narcissique Lee se rendit alors vers l'arene. Son Combot 2 fut le premier veritable combattant à y entrer pour combattre.

Tous les participants furent etonnés de voir ce drole de personnage articulé et déembuler sous leurs yeux. Certains furent dubitatifs, d'autres plutot rageurs.

Jane et Jack-7 quant à eux avaient empreinté l'ascenseur privé. Ils etaient retard, ralentis et bloqués à cause du geant d'acier qui créait un defaut surcharge à chaques etages.

Ils entrerent tout deux ensuite dans la salle de controle. Aucun des ingenieurs ne broncha, des Jack, ils en passaient en pagaille ici. Elle aperçut le vieil homme face à une enorme vitre. Elle l'interpella.

" Docteur Bosconovitch, je vous ai amené Jack comme vous le souhaitiez. Mais quel genre de test allez vous lui faire, faire?" questionna t-elle.

" Eh bien, regardez par vous meme. Vous voyez ce robot la-bas? C'est ça, le test de notre cher Jack. Le battre tout simplement." lui dit-il avec un large sourire en designant du doigt le Combot de Lee dans l'arene.

A cet instant, la jeune femme palit. Elle ravala sa salive lorsqu' elle vit tout les visages des autres combattants sur le balcon. Elle en connaissait certains. Pour tous les reunir, il n' y avait qu'une seule et unique raison.

Le King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Devant le fait accompli, elle ne put se voiler la face. Son Jack allait participer au tournoi. Et cela qu'elle le veuille ou non. Le docteur l'avait entrainé dans un traquenard dont elle ne pouvait plus rompre les liens. Elle s'ecroula à genoux devant le visage severe de celui qu'elle considerait comme son ami. C'est alors que le docteur Bosconovitch baissa son masque.

" Jane,ordonnez-lui d'affronter le Combot 2 et de le mettre en piéce, ma chere." exprima le savant d'un ton sec.

Pitié hurlèrent les yeux de la scientifique. Mais le regard du vieil homme ne flechit pas. La voix prise de sanglot, elle dut si resoudre.

" Jack... ordre de mission, detruire Combot 2."

Sur ces mots l'androide Russe gronda.

" Ordre de mission enregistré! Detruire Combot 2!"

" Bien, amenez-le à l'arene et revenez me voir tout de suite apres." exigea t-il à celle qui etait devenu par les circonstances, sa captive.

Elle aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir. Seulement, elle craignait plus pour la vie de Jack que pour la sienne.

D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose d'etrange, songea t-elle en se rendant vers cette maudite arene.

Cela ne l'avait pas fait reagir sur le moment, mais le docteur sembla etonné de la voir lors de son arrivée à la base avec Jack. Elle avait du meme lui réexpliquer le probleme les consernant. Bizarrement, ce fut comme si il le decouvrait. Pourtant, c'etait bien lui qui l'avait contacté par telephone la premiere fois. Alors pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait plus?

Pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, l'arene etait devant eux. Et leurs ennemis aussi. Jane n'entra pas. Elle resta à l'ecart dans ce couloir eclairé de néons. Elle demanda à Jack avant qu'il n'y pose ses gigantesques bottes.

" Jack, approche s'il te plait" fit-elle alarmée.

Son heros d'acier se mit sur un genoux, son visage à porté de celui de sa protégée. Elle deposa sur son front un doux baiser avant de lui dire, ce qui allait peut-etre etre pour lui comme pour elle, leur derniere entrevue.

" Jack... fais attention à toi. Reviens-moi vite."

Si ces mots d'adieux auraient pu donner du courage dans le coeur d'un etre vivant, le Colosse de metal n'emit aucune emotion sur son visage froid et fermé. Il se releva juste pour executer son principal ordre de mission.

D'un pas lent et lourd, Jack-7 fut le second combattant à entrer dans cette arene. Il y croisa Lee, revenant vers le couloir. Il n'y preta guere interet. Dés lors, que le judas eut quitté les dalles froides du theatre du futur affrontement de son oeuvre. La porte blindé entre le couloir et l'arene glissa du haut vers le bas, isolant ainsi les deux machines pretent à s'entretuer.

Du balcon, les combattants, eux, pour la plus part en chairs et en os furent surpris de constater qu'il y avait deux creatures non organiques dans la place de la gloire.

" Eh! C'est quoi ça? Ces trucs ne sont meme pas humain!" s'exclama Paul en constatant l'apparence des deux robots sous ses pieds.

Ce n'etait pas ça le pire. Si il avait su, il crierait au scandale.

Démon, cyborg, immortel, ninja, femme cryogenisée, homme genétiquement modifié l'entouraient. Si il avait su, là, il y aurait de quoi paraitre inquiet.

Les adversaires metalliques venaient de se prendre pour cible. Le combat allait debuter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Jane et Lee remonterent retrouver le docteur. Le vieil homme les attendait. Il s'etait servit entre temps une tasse de chocolat chaud. Yoshimistu et Raven toujours en retrait non loin de lui.

Lee Chaolan voulu soudain utiliser son telephone portable pour appeller. Il requit l'aide de son associé pour le faire fonctionner. En effet, il savait tres bien que toutes communications avec l'exterieur etaient brouillées pour ne pas qu'elles soient interceptées par le gouvernement Russe.

" Je souhaiterais joindre un correspondant à New-York. C'est possible de filtrer cet appel, mon cher partenaire?" sollicita le patron de Violet System.

Bosconovitch fit un signe de tete à l'un de ses ingenieurs. Un click plus tard sur le clavier de son poste de controle, c'etait fait.

Le serpent composa un numero, et se mit en relation avec l'un de ses employés à l'autre bout du monde.

" Allo, c'est Lee Chaolan. La bourse de Wall Street ouvre dans combien de temps?"

Il attendit la reponse puis poursuivit.

" Bien, nos acquereurs sont donc present. L'action est à combien? Ah... mille dollars. Dites leurs que l'action de Violet System va grimper en fleche et que si ils ne vous croient pas qu'ils se connectent sur le site du King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Ils auront une sacré surprise."

A l'ecoute de ça, Bosconovitch se permit de lui faire part de ses pensées.

" Vous avez placé votre robot en bourse? Cela n'est pas tres sage monsieur Chaolan." lui dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat.

" Aucun probleme, mon Combot 2 va eclater votre Jack. Et tout le monde apres avoir vu cela, voudra en acheter." exprima le genie certain de ses dires en restant en communication avec l'homme de Wall Street.

La pauvre Jane ne pouvait dorenavant que prier pour son Jack. C'est partie, soupira t-elle lorsque le Combot s'elança sur le soldat à la crete blonde.

Le premier combat du septième King Of Iron Fist Tournament venait de commencer.

Aussi vif que l'eclair, celui qui semblait le plus frele des deux fonça sur son adversaire à l'envergure demesurée. Dans son dos, deux ailes aero-propulseur le firent traverser l'arene sans touché le sol.

Un bruit lourd metallique resonna aux oreilles des spectateurs quand le poing du Combot 2 heurta le visage du Jack-7. Ce dernier chavira pour se retrouver à terre sur le dos.

Bosconovitch n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le robot avait les memes propulseurs que sa tendre Alisa. Il ne put se retenir.

" Je vois, en effet. Jack va avoir un peu plus de mal que prevu."

Ces paroles ne rassurerent pas la jeune scientifique. Les mains jointes posées sur ses levres, elle se mit à prier.

A cet instant, la creation de Lee attrappa la jambe du geant Russe. Si aucun etre humain n'aurait pu soulever l'androide. L'autre commença à tournoyer avec comme une toupie à une vitesse hors du commun. Lee ne put s'empecher de rire en s'exclama railleur.

" Regardez votre Jack, c'est à mourir de rire!"

Il demanda ensuite à Wall street ou en etait l'action.

" A combien sommes nous, maintenant? Oh, fantastique, mille deux cent cinquante dollars. Continuez et surtout attendez les deux milles, on ne vend pas en dessous."

Pendant ce temps, le robot aux milles convoitises, propulsa dans les airs le mastodonte de ferraille. Son poids le fit tres vite redescendre pour atterir sur les coups de pieds devastateurs de son ennemi qui l'enchaina à la reception.

Du Taekwondo, ma technique songea Hwoarang ecoeuré.

Derriere la vitre Lee profitait de chaques secondes. Son associé lui demanda.

" Impressionant, votre robot utilise le Taekwondo." remarqua le vieil homme en soufflant sur sa tasse de chocolat trop chaude.

" Combot 2 peut analyser et reproduire tout les art martiaux connus et tout les mouvements les plus complexes. Il est parfait." finit-il en reclamant une nouvelle fois le prix de son action.

On en etait deja à mille cinq cents.

Effectivement, le Combot 2 semblait avoir prit un net avantage sur le nouveau model de Jack. Et l'action en bourse monta d'un coup, quand il envoya valser contre le mur son ennemi d'une puissante attaque sautée rotative avec sa jambe. Le fracas fut dantesque.

Malgré la solidité des parois, un enorme cratère se dessina dans le dos du Jack qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il etait endommagé, mais il se releva comme si de rien n'etait.

C'est maintenant qu'il allait riposter. D'un bond, il arriva à porté de l'autre machine et ses deux poings ébranlerent le sol. Il l'avait raté, mais il continua d'enchainer les coups de poings que son adversaire esquivait sans difficulté. Le monstre hurlait à chacune de ses attaques, portant tous dans le vide.

" Votre Jack est trop lent. Regardez-le, ce truc est obselète. Le combot 2, c'est ça l'avenir!" cria Chaolan la main serrée devant la face du docteur.

Ce n'etait pas faux. Son invention avait encore changé de style, il empreinta celui de la boxe anglaise, mitraillant le corps et le visage du colossale robot Russe completement désarsonné.

Son createur ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du combat. Il ne se rendit meme pas compte que son telephone n'avait plus de batterie.

Alors que Jane pensait que tout etait perdu, Jack-7 se ressaisit sous ses yeux. D'un geste rapide, il agrippa avec sa titanesque main gauche la gorge du Combot. Il le decolla de terre puis tendit son bras au maximum, le mettant hors de porté ses coups. Ici chaques details comptaient, et la taille en faisait egalement partie.

" J'espere que votre Combot à de la ressource. Car dans les mains de Jack-7, je ne lui donne pas plus de dix secondes avant que sa poigne d'une tonne ne le brise." lui renseigna son associé en savourant une autre gorgée de son chocolat.

" Il est en acier trempé! Rien ne peut le detruire! Votre Jack n'a qu'un instant de repit, rien de plus! Regardez bien la suite! Vous risquez d'etre vraiment inquiet!" beugla le president de Violet System qui perdait sang froid.

De suite, les bras du Combot prirent la forme de deux tronçonneuses. Ils commencerent à entammer le bras de Jack pour le sectionner.

Mais ce nouveau model de Jack n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il saisit de son autre main le robot transformé en secateur vivant au niveau du bassin et tenta de lui arracher.

En haut, dans la salle de controle, Lee Chaolan et le docteur Geppetto Bosconovitch s'affrontaient cette fois sur le plan de la technologie cybernetique. Laquelles de leurs creations allaient ceder la premiere?

La seule qui en etait certaine fut Jane. Elle connaissait parfaitement son heros. Chaques parties de son etre, chaques densités d'acier incrustées en lui ne lui permirent aucun doute. Elle croisa les doigts. Jack-7 avait l'avantage.

C'est dans un veritable torrent de gresillements aigus que les membres tranchant du Combot avaient presque terminé leur ouvrage. Quand, dans un ignoble crash, le dieu de metal demembra en deux celui qui dans le meme temps venait de le separer de son bras.

" Impossible!" vocifera Lee derriere la vitre.

" Je crois que le match ne va pas s'eterniser. Me copier, ne vous aura finalement servi à rien." prononça calmement le vieux scientifique.

Fou de rage, Lee reprit sa discussion avec son sbire.

" Bon sang, allo, allo! J'ai perdu la communication! Retablissez moi ça, tout de suite!" ordonna t-il.

Le Combot 2 n'en etait pas detruit pour autant. Privé de ses membres inferieurs, c'est sur le sol qu'il reprit le combat en pointant les tronçonneuses sur le pied du geant.

" Meme sans ses jambes, mon Combot 2 reste le meilleur! Il va decouper votre satané Jack en rondelle! Et retablissez moi cette foutue liaison!"

" Vous avez parié trop gros. Regardez plutot. Deux jambes, pour un bras. Jack-7 va le finir." conclus le docteur d'un ton superieur.

Dans l'arene, le Jack, tenait dans sa derniere main les jambes d'acier trempées du robot. Il les brandit au dessus de lui avant de les enfoncer telle une lance pourfendeuse dans le torse du Combot 2.

Malgré ça, l'autre essayait encore de reagir, gigotant dans tout les sens pour se degager. Et lorsque le dieu de metal leva son pied au niveau de la tete de son ennemi. Bosconovitch, le sourire aux levres prononça en savourant la derniere gorgée de son chocolat.

" Game over, monsieur Chaolan."

" Non!" braya Lee le visage collé contre la vitre en regardant desesperé la ranger du Jack-7 broyer le crane de son invention.

Le septième King Of Iron Fist Tournament tenait là son tout premier qualifié. La voix d'Alisa resonna dans toute la base pour prevenir le monde entier.

" Vainqueur, Jack-7!"

Sur cette annonce, le fourbe aneantit comme sa creation supplia qu'on lui prete un ingenieur lui tendit le sien. Il recomposa le numero.

" Allo, allo! Vendez! Vendez tout! Quoi? Espece d'idiot! Non, non! Violet System ne vend pas de Jack! Il ne veulent plus du Combot? Et l'action? Hein? Tu te fiches de moi! T'es viré! Vous etes tous virés!"

Lee dans un etat second eclata le telephone entre ses mains. Il regarda en direction du docteur, celui-ci plus preoccupé du sort de Jane que de son soi-disant associé.

" Ma chere, vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour le remettre en etat." lui ennonça son ex-ami.

Jane soupira, extirpant le stress contenu durant tout le match. Son Jack avait triomphé. A demi-satisfaite, elle quitta dés lors la salle de controle.

Seulement, Lee Chaolan n'en avait pas fini avec ce docteur.

" Espece de vieillard senile! Je suis ruiné! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi! Je vais te tuer!" menaça t-il en se jetant sur le vieil homme chétif apeuré.

A peine eut-il le temps de brandir son poing que la lame d'un Katana se deposa sur son cou. Yoshimistu avait degainer son arme et un son incomprehensible sortit de sa bouche.

Ce geste de menace interrompit vivement l'homme aux cheveux platine. Le samourai n'hesiterait pas à lui trancher la tete si il faisait un pas de plus.

Content de la réaction son vieil ami, Bosconovitch decreta en réajustant ses lunettes.

" Qu'on montre à monsieur Chaolan ses quartiers. Vous et moi nous ne sommes plus associé."

" Tu me le payeras! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!" emit-il les yeux remplis de vengeance.

En tout cas ce fut bien le dernier avant que Yoshimistu et quelques gardes ne le poussent de force vers la sortie.

En bas, on nettoyait le deluge causé par les combattants. Ce qui fut le plus impressionnant, c'est l'auto-reconstitution du sol et des murs de l'arene. Comme si, ils etaient vivant et cicatrisaient d'eux-meme.

" Combat ennuyant." marmona Kazuya.

Les autres aussi paraissaient partager son avis.

Seule Jane avait subi toute l'importance de ce combat. Elle recupera le bras de Jack sous les regards sans emotions des autres participants. Elle avait vingt-quatre heures pour le reparer. C'etait suffisant.

" Mission accomplie." lui rendit Jack.

La jeune femme soupira puis ils quittèrent l'air de combat.

Apres cela, la voix d'Alisa fit de nouveau echo dans le repaire. Deux autres allaient suivre.

" Prochain combat!"

" Sergei Dragunov contre Paul Phoenix!"

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 4éme episode


	28. East versus West

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 5 : East versus West.

A l'annonce des noms des deux prochains adversaires, pour beaucoup ça y est. On y était. Si le premier combat ressemblait à un match d'exhibition. Celui qui arrivait, promettait d'être un peu plus intéressant.

" Bon allez les mecs, c'est moi qui ouvre le bal!" s'exclama Paul tout en se craquant le cou.

A peine eut-il fini de s'échauffer que Dragunov se mit debout sur la rambarde le défiant du regard dans un parfait équilibre. Le Russe d'un bond fit alors un saut de l'ange dans le vide.

D'un fantastique salto avant, il se réceptionna sans difficulté sur les dalles de l'arène puis lança un autre regard glacial dans la direction de l'Américain.

" Eh! Tu te prends pour qui?! Fais pas le malin! Tu crois que je sais pas le faire?!" hurla le vieux motard de colère prêt à enjamber la rambarde.

Aussitôt qu'il eut mis un pied dessus, Steve, Forest et Hwoarang durent le retenir. Il fallut la force des trois jeunes hommes pour l'en empêcher.

" Paul, arrête ça! Avec ta jambe, c'est pas possible!" lui rappela son ami Britannique.

" Lâchez-moi! Ce type, je vais le calmer tout de suite!" répondit brutalement le vieux loup.

" Oui, oui, tu vas aller le calmer en prenant les escaliers!" lui fit Hwoarang en tentant toujours de retenir un Paul furibond.

" S'il te plait Paul, tu n'est pas en état!" lui rappela Forest.

Après toutes ces interventions, le vétéran dût s'y résoudre.

" Ok, c'est bon. Je vais prendre les escaliers! Mais vous trois, vous allez me regardez de là-bas!" leur fit-il en pointant son doigt vers le groupe de filles.

Sur ce, Steve objecta direct.

" Sérieux Paul, ça va changer quoi?"

Le plus ancien de la troupe leur donna sa version.

" Bon alors, autant un groupe de nanas dans un coin sa passe. Mais un groupe de mecs, à mon avis, il y en a qui vont se poser des questions."

" Il a pas tout à fait tort." rétorqua le coréen. " On est regardé par le monde entier et j'ai une réputation à tenir."

" J'ai pas tout compris?" questionna Forest en regardant Steve.

Ce dernier sourit devant la naiveté du jeune homme.

Paul Phoenix quant à lui commença à traverser le balcon pour se rendre vers le couloir menant aux escaliers. Sur son chemin, il croisa Kazuya qui marmonna quelques mots à son égard.

" Minable, tu nous fais perdre du temps."

Le boiteux ne broncha pas. Il était déjà dans son match et rien au monde n'aurait pu briser cette concentration. Il descendit avec bien du mal les marches tout en soutenant cette douloureuse jambe droite.

Des mois en soin intensif, des mois de rééducation. Il ne s'était quasiment pas entrainer. Voilà le tragique destin de celui qui aujourd'hui représentait ce qui restait de la fierté de l'Amérique.

L'autre en face avait presque tout du stéréotype des méchants Russes qu'on retrouvait dans les films de série B. Tout en arpentant le petit couloir, Paul pensa que cette guerre n'avait jamais véritablement cessé.

Le bloc de l'est contre celui de l'ouest. Il s'en foutait. Il n'était pas là pour perpétuer cette fameuse guerre froide. Lui, il ne se battait que pour la mémoire d'un homme. Celle de son ami Marshall Law qui de son corps l'avait protégé dans cette baraque en flamme.

Se ressassant cela, son coeur lui brûla la poitrine. Et lorsqu'il entra dans l'arène, il comprit qu'il devrait garder au fond de lui cette haine qu'il avait envers lui-même.

Du haut de l'estrade, ses amis venaient d'arriver prés du groupe de filles. Composé de Lili, Asuka, Xiaoyu, Julia et Zafina, elles attendaient comme tous le début du combat.

"Salut." lança simplement Hwoarang avec un court signe de la main.

"Salut." lui rendit banalement Asuka.

Plus rien ensuite. Car dans les deux camps, posés sur leurs chaises, les internautes Américains et Russes jubilaient en sécurité à l'attente du premier clash. Ici, Paul Phoenix et Sergei Dragunov se jaugeaient du coin de l'oeil.

Dans leurs esprits, leur combat avait déjà débuté. Ils étaient prêt. Prêt à se battre. Prêt depuis l'annonce du tournoi et à faire pleuvoir les coups.

Soudain, l'Américain tendit son bras puis son pouce levé afficha le signe de la victoire. Face à son adversaire pâle comme la neige, il le baissa rapidement en ajoutant.

" Amène-toi, je vais te faire regretter d'être née!" prononça t-il l'air sérieux. A l'attente de ça, Steve lui hurla dépité.

" Mais c'est quoi cette phrase bidon?! T'as pas trouvé mieux?!"

" Bah quoi?" réagit Paul en se tournant vers son ami. " Elle te plait pas ma superbe phrase?!"

L'occasion pour Sergei était trop tentante. Son opposant avait baissé sa garde. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se précipita et attrapa le vieux Paul dans le dos pour lui ceinturer le cou avec son bras gauche tout en martelant ses cotes avec son poing droit.

L'expert en Judo par réflexe lui agrippa la main qui se tenait au niveau de son épaule avec sa main gauche et lui broya les doigts. L'autre n'émit aucun gémissement, mais stoppa net ses assauts.

En un seul mouvement, Paul saisit de son autre main le bras qui l'étranglait et executa un brusque basculement vers l'avant. Déséquilibré et surprit, Sergei se retrouva projeté dans les airs.

Il réussit néanmoins par une habile pirouette à se rétablir sans dommage sur le sol. Si Paul maintenu ses côtes, Sergei secoua sa main. Sur ce premier contact, ils avaient pu se jugeaient.

L'un comme pour l'autre, ce combat n'allait pas être facile. Ce que constatèrent également les combattants qui les surplombaient.

" Vas-y Paul!" encouragea le jeune Forest.

Le vieux loup avait encore de la réserve malgré son handicap. Le temps de se remettre d'aplomb, Dragunov lui tourna lentement autour afin de chercher la faille. Il ne la chercha pas longtemps.

Lorsque l'américain du changer de jambe d'appui, ce dernier fit une grimace. Le Russe rapide comme une balle de fusil le cueillit avec une droite, une gauche le finissant avec un violent coup de pied frontal arrière à la mâchoire qui expédia Paul à terre.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Et la première goutte de sang du septième King Of Iron Fist Tournament vint à couler. Elle venait des lèvres de Paul Phoenix. Peut-être trop âgé pour combattre aujourd'hui.

"Debout, Paul! Debout!" cria de nouveau Forest les yeux remplient d'espoir.

Non, Paul Phoenix, l'Américain n'allait pas abandonné pour si peu. Pour lui ça ne faisait que commencer. Il cracha le surplus de liquide rougeâtre qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de craquer ses vertèbres.

" Ok, bien vu!" dit-il en ne quittant plus le regard sadique du Russe. " Mais je te garantis que tu ne me referas pas deux fois le même coup!"

En réponse, Sergei ne lui jeta qu'un sourire narquois. Sûre de sa technique, le maître du Sambo refit la même approche.

Paul dût une nouvelle fois se mettre sur sa jambe raide. Identique à la première salve d'attaque, le russe enchaina une gauche puis une droite sur le visage de son adversaire. Contre tout attente Dragunov se retrouva d'un coup allongé sur son flanc droit contre les dalles.

Sonné, il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Paul lui avait décollé entre ses coups une terrifiante droite dans la figure. Le Russe non plus n'avait rien vu venir. Il constata vite qu'il saignait autant que l'autre.

Se propulsant à l'aide de ses deux bras, il vrilla sur lui-même en l'air pour s'écarter du dangereux guerrier. Sur pieds, il sourit de nouveau en passant sa langue sur ses fines lèvres gorgées de son sang.

L'Américain grogna. Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs. Cette fois, on arrête l'échauffement. Les prochains coups seraient décisifs.

Entre les deux hommes, il n'y avait pourtant pas de rideaux de fer. Pas d'idéologie politique. Pas de barrière du langage, ni de mission pour la nation. Juste leurs volontés indestructibles.

C'est cette volonté qu'il fallait écraser.

Popov va sortir le grand jeu, pensa Paul. Mais il m'en reste encore beaucoup sous le capot.

"Bien joué Paul! Continues comme ça , tu vas l'avoir!" lui lança Steve qui l'applaudissait.

Facile à dire car il était évident que Sergei aussi n'avait pas tout donné.

C'est Dragunov qui revint en premier à la charge. Paul l'attendait avec une bonne droite. Seulement, ce fut un leurre. Sergei plongea sur la jambe abimée de son adversaire. La droite surpuissante de l'Américain s'échoua lamentablement dans le vent.

Instable, Paul tomba sur le dos. Il eut juste le temps de se raccrocher aux cheveux couleur corbeaux du Russe. L'autre au-dessus de lui, commença à tordre et à démolir cette satanée jambe.

Paul hurla de douleur et ne put que subir lorsque Sergei tenta une soumission.

" Espèce de...!" brailla Paul en serrant les dents tant la souffrance lui était insupportable.

" Dégage-toi de là! Dégage-toi de là!" s'époumonèrent ses trois jeunes amis en observant le vieux grisou en mauvaise posture.

Ces encouragements parvinrent aux oreilles de leur vieil ami. Luttant contre la torture que lui infligeait ce pseudo dégustateur de vodka, Paul releva doucement la tête de Sergei couché sur lui et les yeux dans les yeux, il lui cracha ces paroles au visage.

" Tu veux ma jambe?! Tâte d'abord de mon poing, foutu ruskov!"

L'instant d'après, les métacarpiens destructeurs de la main droite de l'américain, heurtèrent le nez de Dragunov. L'impact fut tel qu'il lâcha prise le repoussant vers l'arrière. Une giclée de sang suivit bientôt le même chemin.

Cette fois, ce fut au Russe de souffrir. L'autre lui avait carrement explosé le nez.

Nevozmozhnyy... pas possible, pensa t-il un genou à terre tout en tentant de stopper le flot de sang qui dégoulinait de ses narines, cet homme a des marteaux à la place des poings.

Malgré ça, le commandant du Spetsnaz ne poussa aucun cri. Ce qui énérva un Paul qui eut bien du mal à se relever.

" Bordel! Tu pourrais au moins crier quand je te tape!" rugit-il le poing dressé en maintenant sa jambe de l'autre main.

Hors de question de céder malgré la douleur. Le soldat d'élite connaissait l'enjeu de ce match. La mère patrie le regardait et comptait sur lui afin de remporter le trophée. Ceci était un ordre et Sergei Dragunov réussissait toujours les missions qu'on lui proposait.

Il bondit le poing vers l'avant, sa droite toucha d'ailleurs au but. Même avec toute sa hargne, le visage de son adversaire resta stoique. Ce vieux fourbe de capitaliste, bouffeur de hamburger et buveur de coca , l'attendait. Sergei ne comprit pas quand il perdit son équilibre fauché par la jambe malade de cet Américain.

Ce membre atrophié dépourvu de vie tuait Paul à petit feu. Pourtant grâce à elle, il plaça le Russe dans une situation très favorable à une contre-attaque. La balayette fut si violente que Sergei se retrouva à l'horizontal à hauteur d'épaule.

Paul brandit alors son bras au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci devint une masse foudroyante qui pulvérisa les côtes de l'ange blanc de la mort. Le Russe dût admettre son erreur quand il cracha l'hémoglobine qui était remontée le long de sa trachée et que son corps s'éclata durement sur les plaques en matières extensible.

Allongé devant lui à sa merci, Paul n'était pas du genre à faire les formalités d'usages quand il s'agissait de bourrer les coups.

" Tu voulais ma jambe tout à l'heure?! Tiens, la voilà!" beugla t-il en balançant dans l'estomac ce membre qui semblait être ressuscité.

Sergei eut juste le temps de se protéger. Là encore le choc le fit glisser jusqu'au mur derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se releva pour riposter, il constata que ses deux bras étaient engourdis. Le précédent coup de pied lui avait littéralement fait vibrer tout les os de ses membres supérieurs. A cet instant, il fut complétement vulnérable.

Paul allait en finir. L'Américain n'avait certes, pas un art de combat très esthétique à regarder. Ce n'était pas du Kung-fu, ni du Taekwondo et encore moins de la Capoeira. Mais son style était à l'image de son pays, puissant et efficace.

Il profita alors de la faiblesse de son adversaire tout comme celui-ci l'eut prit judicieusement en traître au début du combat.

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent pensa t-il lorsque sa jambe droite tendu quasi à la verticale atteignit le menton de son adversaire.

Le crane de Dragunov emporté par l'attaque ricocha contre le mur. Le bruit sourd de sa boite crânienne écrasée résonna jusqu'aux oreilles des combattants. Il était sonné, mais toujours debout.

" C'est bon Paul, tu le tiens!" lui crièrent ses amis du balcon.

L'Américain, le grand Paul Phoenix, rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de force dans son poing droit puis balança tout ce qu'il avait au fond des tripes en poussant un cri terrifiant.

Le coup dans le plexus de Sergei fut d'une telle intensité qu'un gouffre derrière le corps du Russe se creusa dans le mur. L'onde de choc fit sursauter toute l'arène à la stupéfaction des autres guerriers.

Le bras tendu tremblant de force. Paul vit dans les yeux vitreux de celui qui se tenait à l'extrémité de son poing s'effacer toute volonté.

Un long et faible râle d'impuissance s'échappa de la bouche de Sergei Dragunov encastré dans la paroi. Il était finalement vaincu.

Lorsque le représentant des état-unis retira son bras du corps inerte de son adversaire, le vieux loup soupira. La tête du perdant ne fut pas encore sur le sol que la voix d'Alisa fit une nouvelle fois écho.

" Vainqueur Paul Phoenix!"

Lorsque son nom lui confirma sa victoire, Paul fit de nouveau le signe du gagnant avec son pouce. Toute la planéte put observer le sourire qui lui parcourait les lèvres.

" Bravo Paul, t'es le meilleur!" exprimèrent simultanément Steve et Forest.

Il leur souriait, mais jaune. La douleur à sa jambe ne lui permettait plus de bouger. Si le combat ne se serait pas terminé sur sa dernière attaque. L'autre aurait pu le faire capituler.

Cela, il ne devait surtout pas le faire voir. Aussi bien pour ses amis que pour ses futurs adversaires.

" Eh! Qui est-ce qui me porte?" demanda t-il sérieusement aux jeunes sur l'estrade.

Steve et Forest volontaires d'offices sautèrent la rambarde. Ce qui agaça au passage le vieux guerrier incapable de reproduire la même action.

" On arrive! Vas-y appuis toi sur nous." requit Forest.

Ses deux amis le transportèrent sur leurs épaules hors de l'arène. Dans le couloir, Steve lui posa la question qui dérange.

" Ta jambe, Paul?" s'inquiéta le jeune champion de boxe d'un ton contrarié. Le motard hésita avant de lui donner sa réponse.

" Un supplice. Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir resté debout tout seul. Il va falloir que vous continuiez à me porter les mecs." finit-il avec un large sourire.

" Faudra bien qu'on te lâche pour nos matchs." rétorqua Steve qui devinait que son vieux pote voulait en profiter.

C'est un Jack de quatrième génération qui vint prendre le corps de Dragunov pour l'amener dans ses quartiers. Tout cela sous les yeux d'Eddy et de Nina penchés sur la balustrade.

" T'avais raison, faut s'en méfier de celui là." fit le brésilien à la sublime Nina.

Les dégâts causés à l'arène se régénérèrent presque de suite. Laissant Lars et Kazuya septiques.

" Technologie de pointe, c'est indéniable." rendit le chef de la G-corp d'une voix rauque.

Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net, songea Lars perdu dans ses pensées.

D'un pas décidé et sans avertir qui que ce soit, il quitta son ainé et son père qui ne le lâchèrent pas du regard.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Paul et sa bande. Il ne prit pas le temps de le féliciter. A vrai dire, il était pressé et n'en avait clairement pas envie.

Il arriva enfin là ou il trouverait des réponses. A l'intérieur de la salle de contrôle, le docteur l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

" Monsieur Alexandersson!" prononça gaiment Bosconovitch en décortiquant chacune des syllabes de son nom. " Ravie de vous voir. Vous venez pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur la troisième rencontre de mon tournoi?" supposa t-il d'un ton salutaire.

"J'ai des questions et..." s'exclama le président de la Mishima Zaibastu avant de lui-même s'interrompre.

Une fois de plus, la venue orale de sa jeune partenaire robotique d'autrefois le perturba.

" Prochain combat!" déclara la voix d'Alisa sortit des haut-parleurs.

" Ling Xiaoyu contre Bob!"

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 5éme episode.


	29. La belle et l'obèse

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 6 : La belle et l'obèse.

"J'ai des questions et j'exige des réponses, Bosconovitch!" reprit Lars sur un ton sévère.

" Bien, monsieur Alexandersson. " lui renvoya calmement le maître des lieux. " J'attends vos questions."

" C'est d'ordre privé." précisa le suédois.

D'ordre privé pensa le savant qui comprit ou son invité voulait en venir. Il proposa à Lars et à Raven de l'accompagner pour discuter de cela ailleurs. Tout les trois quittèrent la salle de contrôle au grand désespoir du docteur qui aurait bien aimé visionner le prochain combat.

Justement ce combat, Xiaoyu sautillait de joie à l'idée que ce soit déjà son tour. De son coté l'énorme Bob Richard était un peu déçu, il n'avait pas fini de grignoter et le match d'avant l'avait juste mis en appétit.

C'est le triste coup du sort qui le rendit aussi gourmand. Son métabolisme le faisait perdre du poids en un temps record. Le simple fait de marcher, de monter un escalier ou d'effectuer les gestes du quotidien le faisait fondre.

Il avait fait tant d'effort pour maitriser vitesse, force et poids. Seulement depuis quelques temps, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Avec la récompense, il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver un remède à son problème. Pour cela, il lui fallait battre cette jeune fille.

A l'opposé, la jolie Xiaoyu s'étirait en exécutant des assouplissements. La jeune chinoise, vêtu d'un haut traditionnel orange dont les manches avaient été coupé au préalable descendait jusqu'à ses genoux cachant son short blanc.

Sandales prolongées de lanières de même couleur que son vêtement principal, ces dernières se finissaient par un noeud sur les mollets. Deux gros bracelets eux aussi orange venaient également ornés ses poignets. Et Bien entendu, les traditionnelles couettes étaient de la partie.

" C'est bon, tes prêtes Xiaoyu?" lui demanda l'impatiente Asuka.

" Je suis prête. Dommage que Jin ne soit pas encore là, j'aurais aimé qu'il me regarde." dit-elle d'un ton maussade

" Ouais, il est pas là et on va pas l'attendre!" exprima Hwoarang exaspéré de reconnaître que tous n'avaient d' yeux que pour son rival.

Paul soutenu par deux amis Forest et Steve, venait de revenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire cette remarque au coréen.

" Alors, ça roule? T'en a profité pendant mon absence?" le questionna t-il en sourcillant.

L'expert en Taekwondo détourna le visage. Ces paroles pleines de sous-entendu ne laissèrent pas indifferente l'amérindienne, Julia Chang.

" Monsieur Phoenix, je vous demanderai de ne pas faire d'allusion à des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être dans un endroit pareil." lui jeta t-elle froidement.

" Bah, si on peut plus rigoler..." se déçu d'entendre Paul.

" Mais de quoi ils parlent?" relança Xiaoyu.

" T'es pas encore descendu?" balança Asuka excitée de voir au plus vite son amie se battre. " C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?!"

"Ok, j'y vais." finit-elle accompagnée d'un signe de tête.

D'un bond vers l'arrière, elle vrilla sur elle-même dans les airs pour retomber parfaitement cinq mètres plus bas sans une égratignure.

Ce qui fut le plus surprenant, c'est que le pachyderme à l'autre bout la rejoignit quasiment à l'identique. Bob, lui, tourbillonna à l'horizontal avant d'effleurer le sol comme une feuille morte.

" Sans déc, ça dérangerait personne de prendre les escaliers." souligna Paul énervé en voyant le spectacle.

Dans l'un des couloirs de la base, Lars Alexandersson posa la question qui le tenait le plus à coeur au créateur d' Alisa.

" Est-ce qu'elle savait? Est-ce qu'Alisa savait qu'elle m'espionnait pour vous?" requit le coorganisateur du tournoi.

Il attendit la réponse la gorge nouée. Bosconovitch soupira.

" Hum... C'est donc ça qui vous tracasse. Rassurez-vous, elle n'en savait rien." le renseigna le vieil homme. Lars fut soulagé, il reprit aussitôt ses questions.

" Depuis combien de temps m'espionnez-vous? Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous de mèche avec Lee Chaolan?"

D'ordre privé, en effet, là, ça commençait à le devenir se dit le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. Toutefois, il lui devait quelques explications.

" Eh bien, vous souvenez-vous de celui qui vous a parlé du complexe dans lequel vous avez trouvé ma chère Alisa?"

Bosconovitch marquait un point. Lars avait beau se creuser la cervelle aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le vieil homme lui fit cette révélation.

" Ne cherchez plus monsieur Alexandersson. Vous l'avez devant vous. Enfin, ce fut indirectement, bien entendu."

Impossible, songea à l'époque le capitaine de la Tekken Force. C'est lui-même qui avait ordonné que l'on attaque cette base. On lui avait donné des informations concernant une nouvelle arme développé par la Mishima Zaibatsu. Bon sang, ces informations se remémora t-il, elle provenait du docteur?

" Cela n'a aucun sens! La G-corporation nous attaqué!"

Sur ce, le vieux savant répondit.

" Il fallait bien que je mette au courant votre demi-frère. Vous n'avez pas trouvé cela bizarre qu'il connaissait exactement la date et l'heure à laquelle vous attaqueriez le complexe?"

Lars resta bouche bée. Il faut dire qu'après l'attaque, il avait perdu brièvement la mémoire. Pourtant si Alisa était bien la fille de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi prendre de tels risques? Ce fut la prochaine question.

" Vous saviez qu' Alisa sommeillait à l'intérieur! Alors, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de l'exposer ainsi?!"

La réponse fut d'autant plus choquante.

" Tout simplement, parce que je vous faisais confiance monsieur Alexandersson. Je peux lire dans vos yeux que ma tendre Alisa compte beaucoup pour vous, comme pour moi." lui dit-il avec sympathie.

" Je veux bien vous croire et c'est donc pour cela que Lee s'est arrangé pour ne pas qu'elle soit présente au tournoi, n'est-ce pas?. " réagit vivement Lars. " Au fait ou est-il?"

" Monsieur Chaolan est consigné dans ses quartiers. Il m'a bien servi, ça je dois l'avouer. Ne vous souciez pas d 'Alisa, elle est actuellement en sécurité dans les laboratoires de Violet System. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur le tournoi. D'ailleurs, il y a un combat en ce moment. Venez avec moi, j'espère que nous n'avons rien raté." conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle.

Lars fixa ensuite celui qui l'avait aidé à mettre fin au conflit orchestré il y avait presque deux ans par l'ex-leader de la Mishima Zaibastu, Jin Kazama. Il lui demanda à voix basse.

" Raven, comment peux-tu travailler pour cet homme?"

Le ninja à la peau sombre lui donna de vagues raisons.

" Cet homme a trouvé le moyen de recréer toute chose à partir de rien. Mon organisation s'intéresse de prés à ses recherches. Alors reste en dehors de ça, Lars." conseilla Raven d'un ton rude avant d'enter dans la salle bondée d'ingénieurs.

Dans l'arène, la bataille n'avait pas encore débuté. Cela à cause des insultes que lançait gratuitement Asuka à ce pauvre Bob. Ce dernier pourtant souriait. Content que l'on remarque sa corpulence.

" Vous l'avez vu?! Eh, toi! Gros patapouf, arrête de sourire, ma copine va t'éclater le bide!" cria la japonaise hors d'elle à la vue de ce type difforme.

" Tu vas t'arrêter, oui. "lui dit Hwoarang d'un ton nonchalant. "Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as contre les gros?"

" Elle n'a pas tort pour une fois. " rajouta Lili tout en se passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. " Cet individu n'est vraiment pas plaisant à regarder."

" J'adore ton accent, Lili." répondit impulsivement Steve Fox.

Sur ces paroles soudaines sortis de leur contexte. La troupe le regarda des pieds à la tête. Cela eut toutefois le mérite de rendre la teigneuse Asuka silencieuse. Paul lui plaça un coup de coude et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

" Bonne approche, mais c'était pas le bon moment, mon gars."

La honte apparut sur le visage de l'anglais qui ne sût plus ou se mettre.

En bas, la jolie Chinoise et le gros Américain n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains. Les deux adversaires prirent leurs marques et se mirent en garde.

Prête à esquiver, Xiaoyu attendit sagement que l'énorme Bob vienne l'attaquer. Ce fut là une bien belle erreur. L' homme obèse se propulsa sur elle aussi vite qu'une torpille. Bondissant comme un singe, c'est un coup de pied rotatif visant le haut du crane de Xiaoyu qui atterrit heureusement sur son avant bras.

Elle venait de parer, mais Bob poursuivit avec son autre jambe sans pour autant avoir touché le sol. Son pied atteignit au final le doux visage de la lycéenne. Surprise et pour éviter un nouvel assaut, elle recula en effectuant plusieurs back-flip afin de se mettre en sûreté.

Par chance, le coup n'avait pu être porté avec force. Pourtant ce qui choqua la foule, c'est l'agilité et la rapidité des mouvements de cet homme enrobé ainsi que sa réception improbable. La chinoise reprit aussitôt ses esprits et repartit au combat.

A l'inverse de sa première approche, elle se précipita cette fois sur l'homme qui devait tout au plus faire trois fois son poids. Elle pivota vivement sur la pointe de sa jambe droite effectuant ainsi un coup de pied retourné. Bob esquiva facilement en se baissant. Il aurait voulu contre-attaquer si seulement la vitesse de la jeune fille eut été inférieure à la sienne.

Elle profita de cet avantage physique pour ensuite exécuter de gracieux mouvements circulaires avec ses bras. L'Américain perturbé par ses gestes n'anticipa rien du coup de paume puissant et précis qu'il reçu dans son estomac.

Xiaoyu avait été habile sur cette passe d'arme. Mais à son grand désarroi, elle constata que sa main s' était engouffrée dans la graisse de son adversaire sans infliger quelconque blessure. Bob ne bougea pas d'un iota. Au contraire, il plaça une terrible gauche puis une droite dans le minois de la combattante avant de la finir avec un monstrueux coup de bide sortit de nulle part.

Cette fois Ling Xiaoyu bel et bien sonnée fut projetée en arrière puis ricocha sur les dalles poussiéreuses avant de terminer sa course contre le mur. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque son dos cogna contre la paroi.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!" hurla Asuka qui ne put que constater la triste performance de son amie.

La jeune Chinoise sur son postérieur secoua la tête et s'interloqua.

"Naaaaiii! Il m'attaque avec son ventre! Comment je vais faire?"

La japonaise qui bouillonnait de colère, choppa par réflexe la chevelure du pauvre Hwoarang qui se tenait trop proche d'elle. Elle serra alors son bras en collier autour de son cou puis cria comme poissonnière sur le marché.

" Tu l'attrapes comme ça et tu lui défonces sa grosse tête comme ça!" expliqua t-elle en martelant de son poing le visage du coréen prit pour exemple.

" A...Arrêtes, pauv... fo... folle tu ...tu m'etran...gle." essaya d'alerter l' expert en Taekwondo en train de suffoquer.

C'est vrai, réfléchit Xiaoyu, si je ne peux pas le blesser en frappant son ventre, on va essayer la tête.

Elle se remit d'abord debout puis directement en garde. Son adversaire lui fit cette désagréable remarque.

" Tu es trop maigre pour que je perdre contre toi! Abandonne, je suis le meilleur!" lança Bob avec un regard qui semblait menaçant.

" Tu peux toujours courir!" rétorqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

" Tant pis pour toi!" s'écria l'imposant bonhomme en se jetant sur elle.

Xiaoyu dos au mur fit une roulade sur le coté droit afin de s'évader.

Apparemment plus expérimenté, Bob cassa son élan d'un pas de coté pour se retrouver nez à nez devant la jeune fille. Sa droite latérale passa juste au-dessus des cheveux de la belle demoiselle.

Xiaoyu était coincée. C'est un terrible coup de genoux qu'elle anticipa de ses bras qui la recolla au mur. Par instinct et avec une souplesse hors du commun, elle parvint à prendre très vite appuie sur la surface derrière elle. Elle s'éjecta alors vers le haut puis vers l'avant pour s'échapper par dessus de son dangereux adversaire.

" Whoua! Quel saut!" s'ahurit Steve.

Il ne fallait pas s'émerveiller pour si peu. Malgré sa stature, Bob se mouvait tout aussi aisément et l'attendait déjà à la réception au centre du ring. Quand bien même, il avait fait la bêtise de ne pas réussir à la presser dans le coin, il avait l'avantage d'être dans son dos.

Seulement trop sûre de lui, son coup de poing supposé toucher au carrefour de la retombée ne rencontra que le vide. Ling Xiaoyu était parvenue à se déhancher pour se mettre en position horizontale au dernier moment.

Dans les airs et légère comme une plume, ses deux mains s'amarrèrent immédiatement sur l'avant-bras de celui qui avait osé lui résister. Enfin, et sans voir sa cible, les deux semelles de ses scandales heurtèrent violemment le visage potelé du combattant obèse.

Si Bob fut un instant déséquilibré par le choc. Il resta malgré tout debout et déconcerté. Xiaoyu quant à elle finit son mouvement en salto avant pour se retrouver dos à l' Américain et campa sur cette audacieuse posture.

Rester de dos, pure folie. N'importe qui d'autre se serait tourner pour se remettre de face. Pour Ling Xiaoyu pratiquante des techniques du Hakke Sho et du Hikka Ken de face comme de dos c'était du pareil au même.

Il fallait maintenant ne surtout pas relâcher la pression. Elle roula d'abord en arrière puis remise toute droite, elle enchaina toujours de dos quelques revers et coups de paume qui atteignirent leur but.

Dés lors, Bob se pencha vers l'arrière afin d'être hors de porté des assauts de la chinoise. Il n'eut comme choix que de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Pas pour fuir, mais pour préparer une nouvelle offensive. Il s'appuya alors sur ses mains puis ses pieds s'élancèrent comme un geyser.

Hélas, il n'eut rien au bout. Xiaoyu s'était parfaitement synchronisée sur son attaque. D'un fantastique saut, elle déjoua tout les pronostiques lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le ciel. Elle renouvela l'exploit de se contorsionner et de se retourner.

Sur les dalles, Bob se releva en saut carpé. Il savait qu'elle était au-dessus de lui. Malheureusement, cette dernière acrobatie allait peut-être lui couter le match. Sans qu'il ne puisse le deviner, les deux genoux de la jeune lycéenne lui encerclèrent la tête de part et d'autre. Là, il comprit qu'il s'était grossièrement mis dans le pétrin.

Dans l'arène, en la salle de contrôle et même les internautes devant leurs ecrans, tous retenaient désormais leur souffle.

L'obèse était à la merci de la belle.

" C'est ça, Xiaoyu! Vas-y! Défonce-le!" s'écria une Asuka hystérique sur le balcon.

Ce genre d'encouragement aurait pu passé anodin si elle ne secouait pas en même temps le cou de Hwoarang comme un prunier.

Cette fille est complétement barge pensa le coréen subissant l'émotivité incontrôlable de Miss Kazama.

La jeune Xiaoyu commença à baffer le haut du crane de son adversaire. Bob remua dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser d'elle. Cependant elle était bien cramponnée sur son siège humain.

Forest ne comprit pas la réaction inutile de l'imposant personnage. Il questionna donc Paul sur ce sujet.

" Paul, pourquoi il ne se sert pas de ses mains pour se dégager?"

" Si il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il sait que son adversaire en profitera pour lui attraper et faire une clée de bras. De toute façon, il est fichu. Le match est plié" affirma t-il tout en observant le spectacle sur les épaules de ses amis.

" Fichu? Je crois pas. Mais alors pourquoi, il ne se jette pas sur le sol pour lui échapper?" redemanda le jeune maître du Jeet Kune do. Paul sur cette question sourit.

"C'est une solution, mais regarde bien les genoux de la petite." émit sagement le vieux loup.

Forest écouta le conseil de son ami et fixa davantage cette partie de l'action. Et là, il comprit. En effet, Xiaoyu était en train d'étrangler son opposant.

" Petit peste!" grogna Bob qui commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

Il était humilié. Pire encore, la jeune fille se permit de lui cacher les yeux avec ses mains tout en se moquant de lui.

" Tu n'as rien à voir avec Panda. Elle est plus confortable et plus docile que toi." lui confia t-elle en ricanant.

A chaque fois que Bob tentait de se défaire de son emprise, elle frappait de plus en plus fort et resserrait son étreinte autour de son cou.

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, se dit-il en se balançant dans toute les directions.

Vint enfin la solution. Contre toute attente, Bob courut contre le mur et s'écria.

" Tu seras bien obliger de me lâcher, sinon tu vas finir dans ce mur avec moi!"

" Fais attention, Xiaoyu!" prévenu Lili passionner par cette bataille.

Je vais l'avoir. Au dernier moment, je m'arrête et je l'éclate dedans, rumina l'éléphantesque Bob.

Poussant un cri de hargne, son plan était infaillible.

Xiaoyu dût se rendre à l'évidence. La chinoise au grand coeur allait devoir lâcher prise sous peine de mal finir elle aussi. Le mur, le temps d'établir des stratégies, ils y étaient déjà.

Xiaoyu prit comme support de son dégagement la tête de son adversaire.

Elle dut quitter les épaules de Bob qui avait vu venir la riposte. Quasiment en poirier, elle poussa fortement de ses deux mains le crane de l'obèse pour essayer de l'encastrer. L'américain sourit lorsqu'il sentit la pression effectuée sur sa tête. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Il contrecarra cette tentative en plaçant son pied droit contre la paroi. Afin de s'aligner sur sa vision, Xiaoyu pivota les bras tendus sur le haut du crâne afin de se propulser dans les airs et être à nouveau dans le dos de son redoutable adversaire.

" Je te tiens!" tonna le puissant guerrier blond prêt à l'achever.

Bob n'avait strictement rien compris de la stratégie employée par la compatissante Ling Xiaoyu. Dans une telle position de faiblesse, si la chinoise n'avait pas eu bon coeur ou tout simplement si elle avait été une soeur Williams. Elle aurait pu très facilement lui briser la nuque sur sa dernière prise d'équilibre.

Elle choisit pourtant le chemin le plus difficile.

Toujours en l'air, elle bascula corps tendu vers l'arrière et envoya lorsqu'elle fut à la verticale un magnifique coup de pied lancé derrière elle.

Cet attaque improbable et extrêmement ardu à réaliser toucha miraculeusement au but.

Sans prévenir la face joufflue de Bob se plaqua avec virulence contre le métal froid de la muraille. Cette double douleur derrière la tête et dans le visage vint à lui faire regretter son excès de confiance. Il avait juste reposé son pied de garde un peu trop rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit, la chinoise revint de face et prit la fameuse pose du phoenix. Bob désarçonné et les joues couvert par les micro morceaux de la paroi chavira complétement dans les vapes. C'est l'instinct du combattant qui lui fit faire volte-face.

Xiaoyu ne le lâcha pas du regard. C'est fini pensa t-elle. Et Bob depuis longtemps l'avait bien compris lui aussi. Devant le monde entier, la gracieuse, mais néanmoins impressionnante Ling Xiaoyu porta le coup de grâce.

Sa jambe droite tendu au maximum partit dans une parfaite verticalité pour fracasser la mâchoire de Bob. La puissance du coup souleva de terre l'américain et ce, malgré son poids.

Son corps longea la façade puis la rambarde pour enfin finir sa course sur l'estrade. Il était KO et il était inutile d'envoyer un Jack le chercher. Son adversaire l'avait remis à sa place. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, la voix d'Alisa donna le nom du gagnant.

"Vainqueur Ling Xiaoyu!"

" Yeah! Super Xiaoyu! Tu l'as eu!" s'écria Asuka qui avait fini par rendre sa liberté au coréen.

" Yata!" manifesta Xiaoyu en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Toute la troupe la félicita. Puis elle quitta l'arène en saluant le public virtuel. De retour vers ses amies, elle les serra contre elle. Heureuse d'avoir passé le premier tour du tournoi.

"Bravo, tu t'es bien battu." lui enjoint Lili avec un clin d'oeil.

" Merci, Lili. " remercia t-elle avant de rajouter avec un sourire. " Tu vois Asuka, j'ai fait comme tu as dit."

" Ha, ha... " rit de joie son amie pour elle. " Tu vois, il faut toujours suivre mes conseils."

" Costaud, la gamine." se permit tout bas Paul entre deux congratulations.

Tout le groupe était content pour elle. Un peu moins Hwoarang, pas remit d'avoir servi de défouloir à Asuka durant la quasi totalité du match

Dans la salle de contrôle, le docteur Bosconovitch et Lars Alexandersson n'avaient rien raté du spectacle.

" Incroyable cette Ling Xiaoyu, elle m'étonnera toujours." fit le vieil homme.

Mais ce qui préoccupait le leader de la Mishima Zaibastu rangé à ses côtés, c'est les vertus exceptionnelles de cette arène.

" Votre arène est capable de se régénérer d'elle-même à ce que je vois. Comment est-ce possible?" questionna t-il d'un ton sec.

" En un mot, monsieur Alexandersson." lui dévoila le scientifique. "Nanomachines."

La voix de sa fille interrompit leur conversation.

" Prochain combat!"

Tous les combattants encore en lice attendaient avec impatience leur tour. Sur le balcon, tous se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil.

" Heihachi Mishima contre Kuma!"

" Qu'est-ce que... Ne me faites pas rire! C'est une blague?!" s'exclama Kazuya tout en lançant un regard diabolique vers son père.

Ainsi au devant de cette annonce et face à la stupéfaction de ceux qui le hassaient. Le dieu vivant, les bras croisés contre son torse ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer aux éclats.

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 6éme épisode.


	30. The big teddy bear

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 7 : The big teddy bear.

Le prochain combat venait d'être annoncé. Il allait opposer le légendaire Heihachi Mishima contre son ours, Kuma.

Kazuya ne trouvait aucun mots pour définir ce qu'il pensait de cette supercherie.

Tous étaient bien sûr au courant que le puissant vieil homme était le maître de l'animal. Et pour eux, ce combat n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de rire, Heihachi plongea son regard dans celui de sa progéniture et jeta d'un ton cynique.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Kazuya! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout me revienne de droit!"

" T... Toi, tu t'en tires encore facilement." répondit haineux son démon de fils.

L'odieux paternel ne lui envoya qu'un sourire de satisfaction avant d'ordonner à son compagnon qui était à ses pieds de le suivre.

" Allons-y Kuma. Ne perdons pas de temps!"

Heihachi et sa bête s'avancèrent donc en direction de l'arène. Ils traversèrent en premier le couloir qui amenait à l'estrade derrière eux puis descendirent l'escalier sur leur gauche pour enfin finir dans un étroit couloir et franchir la porte de la gloire.

Derrière la vitre, Lars fut lui aussi surpris du choix de Bosconovitch sur ce match. Il requit de ce pas les lumières du savant.

" Ce combat est inutile, pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi?" demanda t-il.

Là encore, la réponse fut tout aussi hors de sens.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est un choix aléatoire de l'ordinateur. Une fois enregistrées, vos cartes d'invitations sont soumises à des paramètres variables. Je ne contrôle rien monsieur Alexandersson." expliqua le vieil homme dégarni.

Lars ne décocha qu'un vif soupir.

Cela ne peut être qu'un mensonge de plus de dit-il.

Il patienta comme le reste des participants. Ceux-ci curieux de savoir ce que ce match aux dés pipés allait donner.

Les deux soi-disant adversaires firent enfin leur entrée. Heihachi s'arrêta un instant afin de scruter attentivement la place qui allait lui permettre de reprendre son dut.

En haut, Kazuya était au bord de l'explosion. L'accumulation de toute ces frustrations le remplient de fureur.

Il me nargue, et Jin qui n'est toujours pas là songea t-il en serrant ses poings.

Proche de lui son bras droit Anna Williams n'avait cesse de le dévorer des yeux. A l'instar du kickboxer Bruce Irvin qui ne décrochait pas les siens du sublime corps de cette femme.

A quelques mètres de là se tenait le roi en armure. L'auguste Armor King restait d'un flegme stupéfiant. Sous son masque, il gardait en permanence un oeil sur l'assassin de son frère.

L'assassin en question, l'Australien Craig Marduk en avait justement assez de supporter ces regards de travers.

Son ami et partenaire de combat, King, ne parvint pas cette fois à le retenir. Marduk pointa son index en direction du roi jaguar et beugla tout en postillonnant.

" J'en ai marre de ta tronche, Armor King! Je te le dis, mec! T'es le prochain!" clama violemment le monstre à la musculature colossale.

Le super flic de Hong-Kong, Lei Wulong était adossé contre un mur non loin d'eux. Il guettait le moindre mouvement suspect du criminel d'origine chinoise expert en Kempo. Il n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour lui passer les menottes.

Feng Wei resta de marbre devant ce spectacle. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de prouver au monde entier qu'il est le meilleur combattant de tout les temps. Encore fallait-il que ce soit son tour.

Si il y a un homme qui ne parvenait plus à garder sa hâte, c'était bien l'immortel Bryan Fury. Ce dernier dans un coin du balcon faisait les cent pas tout en gardant un oeil sur la vitre d' ou il pouvait entrevoir son ennemi, le docteur Geppeto Bosconovitch.

Nina et Eddy, les deux anciens membres de la Tekken Force discutaient de la manoeuvre à suivre en cas de défaite. Nina moins insensible que sa soeur avait laissé le brésilien lui expliquer sa situation.

Il lui avait notamment fait part de la raison de sa participation au tournoi. Sa fiancée, Christie Monteiro attendait leur enfant. Nina sachant cela, lui avait conseillé de ne pas prendre de risque. Malheureusement, il était venu pour ça.

Solitaire, Miguel les écoutaient d'une oreille. Pour lui, ils n'avaient été que des pions manipulés par cette pourriture de Jin Kazama, l'unique commanditaire du décès de sa soeur. Il n'était présent que pour la mise à mort de ce misérable.

Quant à Bob qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait battre par une personne moins corpulente que lui. Encore sous le choc, il repéra son ancienne adversaire puis s'avança vers le groupe.

Le gros blondinet se fraya un chemin entre les différents protagonistes qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle.

Bob Richard, que tous pensaient arrogant et fier, leur fit vite revoir leurs jugements. Il tendit son énorme paluche vers la jeune fille avant de lui dire avec un sourire presque charmeur.

" Tu t'es bien battu. Je dois l'avouer."

La jeune Chinoise lui rendit son sourire et lui serra la main en ajoutant.

" Toi aussi, tu es très fort." lui fit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

" Merci, mais j'avais déjà perdu quand tu m'es tombé dessus. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire trop acrobaties."

Ils se lâchèrent mutuellement sans rancune puis Bob leur révéla ses intentions.

" Bien, je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici. Bonne chance à tous." enjoint-il l'air déçu.

Entre compatriote, Paul lui mit une tape dans le dos. Suivit bientôt de celle de Steve, Forest et Hwoarang.

L'américain quitta dés lors définitivement le septième King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Julia Chang et son garde du corps Ganryu le rejoignirent à l'écart.

" Bob, ça va aller pour vous?" s'enquit-elle de le voir ainsi.

" Ne vous en faites pas, Julia. " rassura l'imposant bonhomme d'un clin d'oeil. " Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Si nous devons un jour retravailler ensemble, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette défaite?"

" Bien sûr que non. " exprima avec égard l'amérindienne afin d'essayer de soulager son regret.

Bob n'ajouta rien de plus qu'un dernier hochement de tête en signe d'adieu. Son transport pour revenir à la civilisation l'attendait en haut.

Ganryu ne comprit pas l'air triste que le visage de son amour affichait. Le loyal sumotori se permit de la questionner à ce sujet.

" Vous connaissez cette homme, Julia Chang?"

" Oui..." rendit-elle peinée vers sa direction. " C'est à lui que j'ai demandé en premier de m'accompagner. Mais... il a refusé."

Pourtant ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment en dépit du départ du gentlemen obèse, c'était le comportement troublant de Zafina.

Depuis un long moment, celle-ci était entrer dans une sorte de méditation. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration très lente. Comme si, elle essayait d'être ailleurs.

En contrebas, Heihachi Mishima et son ours, le terrible Kuma, venaient de prendre position. Espacé chacun de quelques mètres, leur affrontement semblait imminent.

" En garde, Kuma!" lança le maître à son animal apprivoisé.

Kuma se dressa alors sur ses pattes arrières se maintenant droit comme un homme.

" Je hais cet ours de malheur." ronchonna pour lui un Paul déconfit.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés en direction des combattants au centre de l'arène. Quand soudain.

" Kuma! Assis!" ordonna brusquement Heihachi.

La bête fit un petit grognement et se mit sur son postérieur. Silence de mort dans toute l'assistance. Médusé de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Heihachi reprit.

" Kuma! Roulade avant!" commanda le maître.

Ni une, ni deux l'ours s'exécuta. Là il y avait un problème pensèrent les spectateurs. Internautes, comme ingénieurs et participants restèrent pantois.

" C'est quoi ce délire?!" s'écria Asuka.

Heihachi continua sa prestation. Au grand dam de tout ceux qui le regardaient. Après quelques tourné boulé, l'ours arriva aux pieds de son maitre. Ce dernier lui caressa le menton et lui dit d'une voix forte.

" Bon ours, ça! Maintenant, Kuma! Danse!"

Et là, à la consternation global. L'ours et son heureux propriétaire entamèrent une danse qui transforma l'arène en piste de cirque.

" What the f... !" laissa échapper Paul qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

Dans la salle de contrôle plus personne n'osa broncher. Même Bosconovitch resta sans langue. Un ingénieur prit toutefois la parole pour faire part d'une banalité logique.

" Monsieur, des milliers d'internautes ont déserté le site et nous avons beaucoup de plaintes sur le tchat." informa t-il en attente de directives.

" Coupez-le forum! Je n'ai que faire des internautes! Ils ne sont bon qu'a critiquer derrière leurs écrans!" lui imposa un Bosconovitch pour la première fois à bout de nerf.

" Maudit Mishima." finit-il en grinçant des dents.

Sous le chapiteau, la seule à qui la démonstration plaisait était Xiaoyu. Fascinée par le dressage de cette peluche vivante.

" Heihachi a fait un travail incroyable! Il faudra que j'apprenne ça à Panda! souligna t-elle en se trémoussant au rythme de la danse des deux combattants transformés en clown.

De l'autre coté, cette plaisanterie n'était pas du tout au gout de Kazuya. Entre ses molaires le leader de la G-corporation ne put se priver d'un reproche.

" Tu aimes toujours autant contrôler ce qui t'entoure. Mais je ne suis pas obligé de regarder cette mise en scène sortit tout droit de ton esprit malade."

Il se tourna promptement vers Anna et Bruce et les avertit avant de quitter le dôme.

" Que personne ne me suivent, je vais me changer."

La belle brune à la robe rouge fendue aurait bien apprécié l'accompagner, mais il avait été clair. Heihachi qui le voyait s'éloigner lui hurla tout en poursuivant sa danse.

" Tu nous quittes déjà, Kazuya?!"

Son fils ne lui offrit qu'un silence. Cette parodie commençait à en agacer plus d'un.

Cependant Heihachi allait pousser le vice encore plus loin. Du coin de l'oeil, il distingua le placement exact des drones cameras.

Et contre toute attente, il les saisit d'un bond entre chacune de ses mains.

" Eh?!" s'étonna la japonaise tout comme les autres. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui?!"

Cette fois, Heihachi se permit de contrôler à la fois le match et l'image. En cameraman improvisé, il fit en sorte de se mettre dans l'angle de l'une d'elle et il pointa l'autre vers Kuma toujours en train de remuer.

Tel était sa vision. Celui qui contrôle le son et l'image contrôle l'information. Par conséquent, qui contrôle l'information règne sur les pensées des hommes et sur le monde. Ainsi celui qui veut dominer le monde se doit d'être au-dessus de tout.

Au-dessus de tout. Tel un dieu fou dans son royaume de fous.

" Je m'adresse à vous tous! Je sais pourquoi vous regardez cette compétition! Ne perdez pas patience! Il viendra et c'est moi qui vous en débarrasserai!"

" Brouillez le signal, brouillez le signal!" ordonna en dépit du direct le docteur à ses ingénieurs.

" Bosconovitch!" intervint de nouveau l'ancestral guerrier qui pointait maintenant sa camera vers la vitre. " Moi, je ne suis pas aveugle! On ne dompte pas Heihachi Mishima comme on dompte cet ours! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crane et ne l'oublie surtout pas!"

Sa voix volcanique résonna une dernière fois sur toute la planète juste avant qu'il ne broie les deux sphères entre ses mains.

Noir sur les écrans, la retransmission était interrompue.

Fou, le docteur devint fou sur ces paroles et sur cet acte. Maudit soit les Mishima pesta t-il de nouveau.

D'habitude d'un calme olympien, il exigea sévèrement qu'on rétablisse l'image en envoyant deux autres drones cameras.

Ordre exécuté de suite. Il ne restait qu'à les synchroniser sur le réseau. Pendant ce temps, celui qui se considérait comme le père éternel requit l'ultime action de son fidèle.

"Kuma! Fais le mort!"

L'ours grogna et s'allongea par terre pour finir les yeux fermés et la langue sur le coté.

Lorsque l'image revint. Tous purent voir Heihachi, les bras croisés, le pied posé sur le ventre du mammifère velu.

La voix d'Alisa retendit ensuite afin de nommer le gagnant.

" Vainqueur Heihachi Mishima!"

A l'écoute de ça, la plupart des combattants furent écoeurés par le résultat de cette mascarade. Le doyen du tournoi avait passé le premier tour sans se fatiguer. De même, l'ours suite à cette annonce se releva sans difficulté.

C'est alors que Kazuya revint.

Torse nu, il était vêtu d'un bas de kimono blanc serré par une ceinture noire et ses fameux gants rouges avaient rejoint ses poings.

Il a enfin fini constata t-il tout en observant son père et l'esclave à poils brun sortir du ring.

Anna lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il avait manqué. Pas grand chose d'après ces dires.

Sur la balustrade d'en face, le groupe mixte ne se priva pas de débattre sur le match. La première remarque fut aussitôt offerte par Asuka.

" Il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, le vieux."

" C'est sûr. " répliqua Lili. " Espèrons que le prochain combat soit un peu plus divertissant."

" Moi, j'ai trouvé ça pas mal du tout." renchérit Xiaoyu.

" C'est vrai, ça avait son charme." lui renvoya Miss Kazama.

Lili la regarda sceptique et lui demanda.

" Tu as de la fièvre, Asuka?"

"Non, je plaisante Lili. Je plaisante, c'est tout."

Les discussions allaient bon train tout autour de l'arène. Heihachi revint à sa place, étrangement sans Kuma. Proche de son fils, ce dernier lui adressa la parole à contre-coeur.

" Ou est ton stupide ours?" réclama le diable.

Et dieu répondit.

" Je l'ai laisser se reposer dans mes quartiers. Il en avait bien besoin. N'es-tu pas de mon avis, Kazuya?" ironisa le père.

Le fils détourna séance tenante son visage au devant de cette réponse provocatrice.

On attendait désormais le prochain combat. En croisant les doigts qu'il ne soit pas pire que le précedent. Juste avant que la voix d'Alisa ne se fasse annonceuse, Zafina ouvrit les yeux.

" Il se rapproche." émit la prophétesse qui venait enfin s'extraire de sa semi-léthargie.

" Prochain combat!"

" Hwoarang contre Raven!"

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 7éme épisode.


	31. Find what i miss

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament.

Episode 8 : Find what i miss.

" Enfin, il était temps! J'avais besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes!" clama Hwoarang fin prêt à en découdre.

" Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable." lança un Steve impatient.

" T'as intérêt à assurer!" lui fit Paul, fier de sa nouvelle recrue.

Un autre jeune compagnon pensa le vieux loup.

C'est vrai. Il semblait perdu quand il l'avait trouvé dans cet immense aéroport Russe. Le coréen l'avait juste abordé pour lui demander si un avion décollait pour la Sibérie.

Paul répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Lui et ses deux autres amis devaient également en prendre un pour se rendre au tournoi. Après cela, ils sympathisèrent, poussés par la fougue du combat.

Leur souhait fut exaucé lorsque Lei Wulong qui était tout aussi désemparé qu'eux avait réussi à obtenir un vol privé en compagnie de trois jeunes filles. Pendant leur interminable voyage dans le ciel, ils purent en savoir un peu plus sur chacun de leurs objectifs tout en supportant le chahut permanent des lycéennes.

Sur le balcon, Hwoarang se pencha sur le coté. Il fixa un moment Asuka qui discutait avec Xiaoyu et Lili.

Au moins cette fois, elle se tiendra tranquille se dit-il serein.

" Ok, je descends!" déclara t-il en franchissant la rambarde.

" Encore un qui ne connait pas les escaliers." marmonna Paul grincheux.

A l'écart, Julia Chang et Ganryu avaient perçu les mystérieuses bribes de Zafina. Intriguée, l'amérindienne demanda à l'indienne.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zafina, tu sembles préoccupée?"

La venimeuse fleur des sables était comme toujours la seule à savoir. Il fallait pourtant mentir. Mentir sur l'arrivée prochaine de Jin Kazama.

" Non, rien Julia, je pensais à voix haute. C'est sans importance." fit-elle avant d'envoyer un sourire tout aussi faux que sa réponse.

Son amie ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Elle précisa à Ganryu de rester prés d'elle le temps de s'absenter quelques instants pour éclaircir certaines choses.

* * *

Derrière la vitre, Lars et le docteur continuaient à regarder ce petit monde s'agiter. Yoshimistu les avait rejoint.

" C'est à vous mon cher Raven. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire." lui ordonna le vieux savant.

Le ninja adossé contre un mur s'en dégagea avant de répondre intriguant.

" Je sais. " dit-il d'un ton énigmatique en se dirigeant vers la porte. " Ça ne devrait pas être long."

Lorsqu'il croisa Lars, ce dernier lui demanda à froid.

" Tu travailles toujours dans un but précis. Qu'elle est t'as véritable mission, Raven?"

Le dit nommé ne fit aucune remarque et au moment ou il s'apprêtait à sortir. Julia Chang apparut devant lui.

" Pardon." émit-elle poliment face à l'homme sombre aux lunettes noires.

L'amérindienne pénétra alors dans la salle de contrôle sans y être convier. Les soldats armés du clan Manji allaient la mettre en joue quand Bosconovitch s'écria les bras au ciel.

" Mademoiselle Chang! Quel plaisir nous vaut votre visite? Comment allez vous?" requit-il enchanté de la voir.

Julia n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

" Docteur Bosconovitch, je souhaiterai vous parler. En privé si cela est possible."

" Eh bien, c'est la journée aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je pense à afficher mes horaires de permanence sur la porte." plaisanta le scientifique.

" Très bien, allons dehors. " recommanda t-il. " Nous serons plus tranquille. Yoshimistu, garde un oeil sur monsieur Alexandersson s'il te plait."

L'immortel samourai hocha simplement la tête.

Etrange pensa Lars face à cette curieuse intrusion, cette fois le docteur ne semble pas être intéressé par le combat.

* * *

Dans l'arène, Raven venait de faire son apparition. Son adversaire sautillait sur place dans son accoutrement de motard. Jean's embaumé de cuir marron tout comme ses bottes au bord métallique à éperons. De grosses lunettes en guise de serre tête retenaient ses cheveux couleur feu. Un boléro moulant en cuir à fermeture éclair dissimulait son torse et laissait presque tout voir de sa musculature. Enfin des gants d'agressif en cuir recouvraient ses poings.

Voila la tenue qu'avait privilégié l'expert en Taekwondo pour son premier combat. C'était certes, peu orthodoxe, mais c'était son style.

" T'es prêt?!" balança le coréen au ninja.

L'autre se mit en garde et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait l'attaquer. Ce que fit Hwoarang d'un saut vers l'avant, sa jambe droite braquée à l'horizontal.

Facile pensa Raven qui s'écarta sur le coté. Seulement son adversaire à peine avait-il effleuré le sol de sa jambe d'attaque qu'il bombarda Raven de plusieurs coups pieds gauche visant torse et visage.

Sous le déluge, le ninja maître de l'esquive tenta une balayette sur la jambe d'appui du coréen. Pas dupe, ce dernier sauta en continuant ses terribles assauts. Heureusement pour le bras droit du docteur Bosconovitch, il se sortit de cette situation en roulant en arrière.

Hwoarang n'allait pas en rester là. Bondissant une nouvelle fois vers l'avant, il enchaina trois coups de pieds aérien en tournant sur lui même. Pied gauche, droit et gauche, tout les trois bloqués par le ninja.

Raven n'avait même pas le temps de contre-attaquer que le jeune prodige du Taekwondo enchainait encore.

Le combattant aux lunettes fumées parvenait à contrer, mais impossible de trouver la faille dans cette déferlante de coups de pieds.

Hwoarang réussissait l'exploit de mélanger défense et attaque dans le même geste.

Ce type est imprenable songea Raven tout en esquivant et en parant les attaques du coréen. En plus, ses coups me désarçonnent à chaque parades. A croire qu'il a du plomb dans les bottes.

Son jeune opposant changea soudain de jambe pour poursuivre sa nette domination.

" Maintenant." jugea Raven prêt à placer sa première offensive.

A cet instant, un court rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

" Trop lent!" l'avertit Hwoarang en sautant.

Il avait tout vu venir. D'emblée, il effectua un fantastique coup de pied retourné avec sa jambe droite. Ce coup parfaitement exécuté avec maîtrise toucha le coin du crane du ninja qui fut brutalement propulsé sur le coté gauche à l'horizontal.

En mauvaise posture mais pas démuni, Raven réussit à se sortir de sa chute en se retenant avec sa main droite. Il bascula ensuite son corps puis avec sa seconde main rétablit son équilibre avant de s'éjecter encore plus loin de ce dangereux phénomène.

Sur le balcon, le garçon avait capté l'attention de tout le monde. A la vue de cette démonstration, Asuka ne put s'empêcher de réclamer à ses compagnons.

" Comment il est balaise le rouquin! C'est quoi son nom déjà?"

" C'est Hwoarang." renseigna aimablement Steve.

" Ok d'accord." acquiesça la jeune fille surexcitée.

Sur ce, elle mit ses deux mains autour de sa bouche comme un haut-parleur et cria pour l'encourager.

" Vas-y Boomerang! Défonce-le!"

En bas, le coréen ne put qu'être consterné tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs.

" Ah là là, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bruyante." grommela le jeune homme qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête pour passer sa gêne.

A cause de cette intervention, il avait quitté son adversaire des yeux. A son insu, Raven en avait profité pour effectuer d'étrange signe avec ses mains. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'adressa à celui qui venait de le mettre presque au tapis.

" On reprend?" lui jeta le maître du ninjustu qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Le coréen pencha sa tête sur le coté et rétorqua encore plus hargneux.

" Tu devrais pas être aussi pressé de perdre, toi. Ok, me voilà!"

Identique à tout à l'heure, sa jambe droite tendu vers l'avant, dans les airs, son pied atteint son adversaire sans que celui-ci n'esquisse un mouvement.

Atteindre n'était l'expression appropriée, il passa comme par magie au travers. Dans son dos, Hwoarang remit un coup de pied circulaire retourné par réflexe puis un autre latéral. Les deux attaques passèrent encore à travers de Raven tout comme la première.

Une douleur dans les reins le surpris., il sauta en se retournant, sa jambe gauche balaya le vide pour enchainer avec la droite, elle aussi déchira instantanément le néant. Et de nouveau, un violent coup venu de derrière le mit cette fois à genoux.

" Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à suivre ses déplacements!" se dit-il à haute voix tout en scrutant chaque parcelles de l'arène.

Là, je le tiens.

Raven était droit devant lui, il ne pouvait pas le rater.

Une fois de plus, il devint passe-muraille et c'est un coup au visage qui lui fit gouter les dalles. Ce dernier traumatisme le fit saigner. Hwoarang se releva dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il passa sa main gantée sur ses lèvres afin d'essuyer son sang toujours à la recherche de son ennemi.

Pour ses amis positionnés sur l'estrade, c'était la même chose. Ayant une vue d'ensemble, Paul leur demanda.

" Eh, j'ai pourtant pas bu, mais je vois double. C'est quoi ce bordel?"

" T'es pas le seul, Paul." renchérit Forest. " Moi aussi je vois double."

A l'opposé Heihachi Mishima, les bras croisés leva la tête puis exprima sa vision du combat à son fils.

" Ninjustu. Technique de la multiplication des ombres. Impressionnant. Le gamin à beau être doué, il lui manque encore le plus important."

Kazuya ne lui répondit que par un regard de biais. Puis ses iris se tournèrent vers le ciel. A cet instant tout parut plus clair.

Dans l'arène, Hwoarang passait un sale quart d'heure.

Complétement dominé, il n'arrivait pas à deviner et à prévoir les coups du ninja. Il eut toutefois la bonne idée de se mettre contre un mur. Même là, les attaques le touchèrent dans le dos.

" C'est impossible, j'ai l'impression de me battre contre un fantôme. C'est quoi ce mec?" s'interrogea t-il déconcerté.

Un autre coup au visage l'atteignit puis un autre et encore un autre. Submergé, il ne pouvait que rester en garde terré sous ses avant-bras. Pourtant à l'affût de tout gestes, rien à faire. Hwoarang subissait. Dans son esprit, il songea éventuellement à la défaite et à une personne en particulier.

Si tu étais à ma place, je suis certain que tu t'aurais tiré facilement de cette situation. Mais je ne suis pas toi. Je ne suis pas Jin Kazama, moi. se dit-il en attendant le coup de grâce.

C'est fini. Hwoarang ne put esquiver l'uppercut qui lui arracha le menton. Peut importe de ou venait l'attaque. Après tout, ça n'avait plus d'importance, il était battu. Le sourire aux lèvres s'élevant vers le paradis ses bottes ne touchaient plus terre. Sa dernière lueur fut celle du plafond de l'arène.

Il savait qu'il avait déçu tout le monde. Qu'il avait déçu son défunt maître.

Jamais, il ne trouverait ce qui lui manquait. Cette toute petite chose qui aurait fait la différence.

Et là. Là, ou il croyait avoir perdu tout espoir, Hwoarang vit son adversaire au dessus de lui. Brièvement, mais ses acuités visuelles d'expert en combat ne lui firent pas défaut.

Pour en être sûre, il se ressaisit malgré la terrible attaque qu'on lui avait administré. Agile tel un aigle, il se retourna dans les airs en salto arrière pour retomber sur ses pieds.

Enfin, il leva les yeux et à sa grande surprise, Raven, le shinobi se tenait bien là. Pendu, les pieds collés au plafond la tête en bas.

" Il m'a découvert, c'est pas trop tôt." émit à voix basse le ninja perché d'une façon illogique.

Tous se demandèrent pourquoi le coréen regardait vers le haut. Et lorsqu'ils pointèrent leurs nez dans la même direction, ils ne purent que constater l'ampleur du niveau technique qu'avait pris cette rencontre.

" Je le crois pas! Comment il fait pour tenir comme ça?!" s'écria Asuka effarée comme la plupart des participants.

" Moi je vous le dis! Ce type n'est pas normal!" rajouta Paul tout aussi étonné.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'expert en Taekwondo qui fixait son regard vers son adversaire. Il s'en fichait, il avait trouvé sa cible. Enervé, le coréen, lui hurla.

" Descends de là que je t'éclate!"

" C'est inutile!" prévint le ninja. " Tu ne peux faire face à ma technique des ombres!"

" Ah ouais?!" brava Hwoarang. " Vas-y alors, envoie-moi tout ce que t'as!"

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un clone translucide apparut derrière lui pour le frapper.

Comme si tout fut joué d'avance, il esquiva aisément ce coup traître que personne n'aurait pu voir venir. Sur cette attaque manquée, le double disparu immédiatement.

" Comment a t-il..." s'interloqua le manipulateur de mirages.

" T'en as encore en stock?! Amène-les, il n'y a plus un qui me touchera!"

" Ne dis pas de sottises, tu n'es pas assez stratège pour déjouer cette technique!"

" Tu crois ça? Tu utilises mon ombre pour faire apparaître tes doubles. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Tu n'es capable que d'en faire deux au maximum."

" Explique-toi!" le questionna Raven perplexe.

" Tsah... genre j'ai que ça à faire! Ok, dans ta position tu dois probablement utiliser un max d'énergie pour rester coller là-haut. A moins que t'as de la glu sur tes semelles?! "

" Tu présumes de ton savoir, gamin!" renvoya le pendule humain.

A force de jouer aux devinettes et de perdre du temps, Hwoarang ne sentit que trop tard le clone apparaître furtivement dans son dos. Il ne put établir quoique ce soit que l'étrange personnage immatériel l'avait déjà saisit pour l'immobiliser.

" Q... que..?" ne sut que prononcer le taekwondoïste capturé.

" C'est quoi ça?! " s'exclama Paul pantois. " Il y a un machin noir qui est sortit du sol!"

Retenu prisonnier, un bras enroulé autour de sa gorge et un autre lui tenant l'avant-bras en clé plaqué contre son dos, Hwoarang hallucina quand un second clone apparut face à lui.

" Idiot!" le tança Raven. " Tu crois que j'ai seulement besoin de ton ombre pour que mes doubles t'attaques!"

" Merde, j'avais pas la berlue! " se réinvita le vieux motard désabusé. " Il y a bien deux copains à lui cachés dans le décor! C'est de la triche, il faut le disqualifier ce type!"

Entre les déboires et les encouragements de ses partisans, le coréen n'avait qu'une seconde pour réfléchir et réagir avant de subir un passage à tabac par deux adversaires qui n'existaient pas.

La solution, il l'avait depuis que celui qui le maintenait été devenu bizarrement solide.

Le disciple de maître Doo San n'attendit que le dernier instant pour envoyer la riposte. Il le fit lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte sur son bras et son cou légèrement se défaire.

Un vif coup de tête renversé toucha au crâne l'individu spectral qui était derrière lui. Comme par enchantement les deux copies conformes de son adversaires se volatilisèrent aux yeux de tous.

" Là-haut, vous avez vu?!" requit Xiaoyu à l'attention de ses amis." On dirait qu'il a mal."

La benjamine du groupe voyait juste, Raven semblait souffrir.

" Arg... impossible... co... comment?" s'interrogea hébété le ninja curieusement blessé.

Le jeune prodige son regard une nouvelle fois tourné vers les cieux allait tout révéler et enfin finir son speech interrompu il y a peu.

" Celui qui est de face est inoffensif, il est juste là pour tromper ta cible. C'est celui qui était dans mon dos qui était le plus dangereux. Je m'en suis douté tout à l'heure quand ils m'ont attaqué. Les coups venaient soit de derrière, soit du sol... toujours dans mon ombre."

" C'est... Il... il ne peut pas avoir..?" fut stupéfait d'entendre l'expert en ninjustu.

" Et en plus quand l'un de tes sbires se fait toucher, tu reçois le contre-coup! Arrête là, mec! T'es ridicule! Descends et viens plutôt tâter de mes pieds en vrai!"

C'est impensable, se sonda Raven. Il a compris ma technique en si peu de temps? Bosconovitch me cache des choses sur lui, c'est évident. Mais dans quel but?

" Bah ça, j'aurai jamais deviné un truc pareil." enjoint Paul totalement à l'ouest.

" Il est super fort, lui." s'émerveilla presque Asuka

* * *

Plus loin dans les couloirs de la base, Julia Chang et le docteur Bosconovitch venaient d'entamer une petite discussion personnelle.

" Alors ma chère, votre projet de reboisement, comment avance t-il?" sollicita le scientifique heureux d'être en si charmante compagnie.

Julia Chang détourna sa question, elle n'était pas venue le voir pour cela. D'une voix ferme elle requit.

" Docteur Bosconovitch, je n'ai pas voulu vous en parlez immédiatement, mais d'après les rumeurs, vous êtes censé être mort et..."

Le fameux mort lui coupa la parole.

"Ah, mademoiselle Chang, il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs vous savez." clarifia t-il d'un ton ironique.

Si elle savait. Si tous savaient, il serait encore obligé de se cacher pour éviter que ses découvertes ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Julia poursuivit.

" Oui, peut-être. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir organisé ce tournoi, docteur? Cela ne vous ressembles pas. Et qui plus est dans un endroit pareil."

C'est vrai médita le vieil homme. Seulement, toutes vérités n'est pas bonne à dire et surtout la sienne. Le maître du mensonge se devait de feindre et ça, c'était sa spécialité.

" En effet ma chère. Toutefois, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que tous connaissent le nom du véritable champion des arts martiaux. Et qui a t-il de plus prestigieux que le King Of Iron Fist Tournament pour le prouver?"

Sur cette explication un peu simplette, Julia lui demanda.

" Très bien docteur." fit la belle qui ne quittait pas d'un oeil ce docteur revenu de l'outre-monde. " Mais avez-vous entendu parlé de la prophétie?"

" Hum... Oui, la fameuse prophétie. J'en ai entendu parlé." rendit-il sans donner l'air d'être concerné.

"Alors vous savez que si Kazuya Mishima et Jin Kazama s'affrontent, le monde sera détruit!" marqua l'ameriendienne plus serieuse que jamais.

" Ma chère, vous me décevez. Vous êtes pourtant une scientifique comme moi. Tout ceci ne sont que les élucubrations d'incrédules maladifs destinées à effrayer les simples d'esprit. Et votre amie, la voyante en est la preuve."

Bosconovitch se rendit compte dans son élan qu'il en avait trop dit. C'est ce que suspecta justement Julia.

Comment peut-il savoir que nous sommes devenu proche? Le seul moyen, c'est de nous avoir espionnée.

" Je vois." comprit-elle sans raccourci. " Entrons donc dans les détails si vous le permettez, docteur? Ou est l'orbe?" réclama Julia d'une voix autoritaire.

Non, fut surpris le savant, elle sait. Elle sait que l'orbe d' Azazel est en ma possession. Impossible, personne ne peut le savoir.

Il fallait encore mentir.

" De quelle orbe parlez-vous mademoiselle Chang? Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi vous faites allusion?" exprima t-il avec un faux sourire afin de dissimuler ses angoisses.

" Bien, si je ne peux rien tirer de vous. " termina Julia en tournant les talons. " Peut-être que Zafina sera plus persuasive."

Pas la sorcière, paniqua intérieurement le vieux Bosconovitch. Il faut que je trouve une solution et vite.

* * *

Tandis que le pseudo mort se tourmentait à trouver un subterfuge. Dans l'arène, c'était le status quo. Hwoarang ancré au sol, Raven suspendu au plafond. Le ninja n'était pas décidé à regagner le planché de vaches malgré les menaces verbales du jeune homme.

" Descends de là! Descends de là!" répéta le coréen hors de lui.

Cependant l'autre ne démordait pas. Cette attitude poussa Hwoarang dans ses derniers retranchements.

" D'accord! Tu veux rester la-haut?! C'est moi qui vais venir!"

D'un bond, il prit appui sur le mur puis il remonta sur le balcon aux cotés de ses amis. Debout sur la rambarde, il calcula ses mouvements à l'avance.

" Hwoarang! Arrête, c'est de la folie!" l'alerta Paul . " Il y a au moins dix mètres entre le balcon et le plafond! Tu vas te tuer! Laisse-le venir ce foutu campeur."

" Il a raison, c'est trop risqué." emboita Steve pour essayer de l'en dissuader.

Seulement Hwoarang ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il sourit à ses compagnons et se permis d'offrir un clin d'oeil à l'impétueuse Asuka avant de leur dire les poings serrés.

" Taisez-vous et regardez-moi." leur exprima t-il sagement.

C'était pour moi le clin d'oeil? se questionna la japonaise dubitative.

Se propulsant comme une fusée vers l'espace, Hwoarang quitta ses amis. Pour lui, la prochaine fois qu'il toucherait les dalles ça ne serait qu'avec la victoire.

Vint le mur un peu plus haut, et reprenant appui sur ses jambes sur-entrainées, il décolla droit vers son adversaire qui le narguait derrière ces lunettes noires.

Son cri de rage remplit d'une détermination inébranlable résonna dans toute l'arène. Les drones cameras le suivaient à la trace. Les internautes ne rataient aucune miettes de ce fabuleux spectacle.

"Il est tombé dans mon piège." murmura Raven prêt à tout anticipé.

Hwoarang transformé en boulet de canon humain arriva à destination tête la première.

" Trop facile!" s'exclama Raven qui n'effectua qu'un simple pas pour se mettre hors de la trajectoire.

Hwoarang le savait, il n'avait droit qu'à une une seule tentative. A un seul coup. D'une souplesse hors du commun, il bascula son corps dans l'autre sens.

C'est sa jambe droite tendue à l'extrême vers son ennemi qui allait toucher. Sous les yeux de ses amis et des autres concurrents, le plus rusé esquiva l'ultime attaque du coréen.

Pour le shinobi, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la chute quasi mortelle de son adversaire. Hwoarang dans un sursaut de pur génie n'avait pas envoyé sa jambe pour frapper. Non, ce membre, il était là pour reprendre appui sur la surface supérieure.

Le leurre était parfait. Dés qu'il l'eut fait, Raven ne put réagir quand le jeune et farouche prodige s'élança ouvertement vers lui les bras en avant. Le coréen encercla alors la taille du ninja pour s'éviter la chute.

Sous le poids de son adversaire, l'expert en ninjustu ne put hélas maintenir son attache. Les deux guerriers accrochés l'un à l'autre se mirent soudain à tourbillonner dans tout les sens et se préparèrent à s'en remettre au sort.

" Je t'emmène avec moi!" rugit le combattant aux cheveux enflammés.

" C'est pas vrai! Arrête! A cette hauteur et à cette vitesse c'est la mort assurée!" beugla Raven qui pensait déjà à son rendez-vous avec la faucheuse.

" T'es tombé sur le mauvais gars!" s'époumona le guerrier qui jouait sa vie et sa victoire sur un simple coup de chance. " Je n'abandonnerai pas, tu m'entends?! Jamais!"

A l'allure ou les deux hommes chutaient et vrillaient, il était impossible de savoir lequel des deux toucheraient terre en premier. Plus bas, cela avait le mérite d'en amuser un.

" Pile ou face, Kazuya?" lui fit Heihachi d'un ton macabre.

Le diable ne se fit pas pénitence et entra dans son petit jeu.

" Face." répondit le fils avec la même intonation.

On tombe trop vite, constata Raven avec effroi.

Voyant sa fin arriver et surtout le sol. Il adjugea les dents serrés les seuls mots qui pourraient le sortir de cette impasse mortelle.

" Ok, c'est bon. T'as gagné... j'abandonne." abdiqua t-il aux oreilles du vainqueur.

Pas question d'être gravement amoché sur ce combat. Il avait encore une importante mission à accomplir et celle-ci venait pour lui de s'achever.

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien terminé. Hwoarang pouvait se réjouir.

Sur cela, les deux combattants s'aidèrent mutuellement pour se réceptionner sans se blesser. Défiant les lois de Newton, ils se séparèrent en utilisant le reste de leur force afin de se repousser chacun sur le coté.

Malgré ça, le choc sur le sol fut très rude. Les deux ex-adversaires ricochèrent sur les dalles gémissant à chaque fois que leurs corps les heurtaient . Ils finirent leur course tout deux dans les murs diamétralement opposés.

Sonnés et vivant. Le match n'était pas fini pour autant. Alisa n'avait toujours pas déclaré le vainqueur.

" Debout, lève-toi Hwoarang!" s'écrièrent l'ensemble de ses amis.

Le ninja et le coréen reprirent au plus vite leurs esprits. Ils réussirent tout deux à se mettre debout avec difficulté tout en se fixant d'un regard féroce.

Le sale hypocrite pensa Hwoarang. Il a menti pour sauver sa peau.

Toutefois lorsque le shinobi leva son bras, le fougueux guerrier à la chevelure rousse se ravisa.

" J'abandonne!" enjoint péniblement Raven à la face du monde.

" Vainqueur Hwoarang!"

Sur l'annonce d'Alisa, les lunettes de Raven se brisèrent comme ses illusions. Juste avant de faire volte-face pour sortir. Le shinobi vaincu observa un instant de ses yeux nues, l'homme contre qui toutes ses tentatives n'avaient été qu'échec.

" Il faudra que le doc s'explique sur lui." se fit-il à voix basse. " Il est fort, très fort mais..."

Quoi que fut la nature de cette mission, le bras droit du scientifique ne le serait que le moment venu.

D'ailleurs, tout deux n'avaient pas encore quitté le carré d'acier qu'il fallait que les hostilités se poursuivent.

"Prochain combat!"

"Ganryu contre Steve Fox!"

Chapitre 4 : The Seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Fin du 8éme épisode.


End file.
